


Цикл фанфиков по Sherlock BBC

by Aarra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько написанных от случая к случаю фанфиков, будучи абсолютно самостоятельными историями, вдруг объединились в цикл с устойчивой тенденцией к продолжению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. А так ли всё безнадёжно?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: За канон приняты только первый сезон и произведения А.-К. Дойля.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах строго запрещена.

.....................  
.....................

Записка, написанная Майкрофтом Холмсом для упорядочивания воспоминаний и стимуляции собственной мыслительной деятельности. Сожжена сразу после написания.

.....................

Шерлок найден в состоянии наркотического опьянения в грязной ночлежке и по соседству с комнатой, где совершено тяжкое преступление - это абсолютно ожидаемо и крайне неприятно.  
Спустя пять минут после обнаружения Шерлок назван свидетелем, а не подозреваемым, поскольку среди полисменов оказался достаточно сообразительный инспектор - это неожиданно и приятно.  
Вместо того, чтобы дать показания и вернуться домой, Шерлок начал вмешиваться в расследование - это ожидаемо и очень приятно, когда неприятности мой братец доставляет ещё кому-то, кроме меня.  
Замечания Шерлока инспектор признал полезными - это чрезвычайно неожиданно, но Шерлоку, скорее всего, приятно.  
Шерлок твердит, что кайф от расследования преступлений гораздо сильнее, нежели от наркотиков - это настолько неожиданно, что даже предположить не могу, чем обернётся такое заявление.  
Инспектор назвал Шерлока "субъектом, крайне неприятным во всех отношениях" - а чего ещё Шерлок ожидал?  
Инспектор сказал, что полезность Шерлока как консультанта с лихвой компенсирует его вредность как собеседника - а вот этого даже я не ожидал. И Шерлок тоже.  
Досье инспектора Лестрейда безупречно - это предполагаемо, хотя и не ожидаемо. Но приятно.  
При личном знакомстве инспектор Лестрейд произвёл неожиданно приятное впечатление - слишком неожиданно и слишком приятное.  
Предполагал, что Лестрейд откажется информировать меня о том, как продвигается его сотрудничество с Шерлоком, но не ожидал, что для отказа будет использована настолько неприятная формулировка. Чувствую растерянность - это удручает.  
Угрозы и посулы, использованные в повторной беседе с Лестрейдом, произвели на него одинаково нулевое воздействие - это вызывает уважение.  
Грегори Лестрейд не предпринимает активных мер, чтобы прекратить наши приватные беседы. Завтра будет уже пятая - это обнадёживает.  
Сегодняшняя встреча с Грегори была замечена его сослуживцами. На вопрос "Кто он такой?", Грегори ответил "Какой-то хмырь из верхов. Как бесполезный, так и неприятный". Я раздавлен - ЭТО КАТАСТРОФА!!!

.....................  
.....................


	2. Глава 2. Лучшее из личных дел

Глаза Грега тёмные, глубокие, как омут. И тёплые, как весенний полдень. Вот такое странное сочетание, способное любого зачаровать, приковать к себе навечно.  
Но сейчас его глаза холодны, как базальтовая скала.  
— Почему я, сэр? — спрашивает инспектор Лестрейд. Голос столь же каменно-твёрд и холоден. А ведь может быть таким мягким, бархатным...  
«Не о том думаю, — обрывает себя Майкрофт Холмс. — Я на работе. И кабинет не самое подходящее место для флирта».  
— Русские потребовали не просто инспектора полиции, — говорит Майкрофт вслух. — Им нужен по-настоящему квалифицированный специалист. А ваше личное дело оказалось наилучшим в данной категории.  
— Если бы вы, сэр, удосужились его прочесть, то знали бы, сколько там взысканий. Очень много. Слишком много для характеристики «лучшее из личных дел».  
— Так и должно быть, если вы настоящий профессионал, для которого слова «честь» и «присяга» не пустой звук.  
— Отставьте демагогию для журналистов, сэр, — голос инспектора становится ещё твёрже и холоднее. — Что от меня требуется британскому правительству?  
— Ничего особенного. Всего лишь помочь русским в том, что называется «оперативно-розыскными мероприятиями». Иными словами, выполнять ваши обычные профессиональные обязанности. Юная русская леди приехала в Лондон с фортепианными концертами. Её исполнение очаровательно, а сама леди очень мила. И заслуживает лучших впечатлений о своих первых зарубежных гастролях, нежели записки маньяка.  
— Девушке угрожали, сэр? Или это были сексуальные домогательства?  
— Ни то и ни другое. Точнее, оба варианта сразу. Психоаналитик считает, что автор записок хочет похитить мисс Агапову, чтобы её талант принадлежал только ему. Мероприятия по поимке преступника уже ведутся, но необходим кто-то, способный обеспечить безопасность девушки, будучи одновременно и надёжным, и ненавязчивым. Мисс Агапова слишком молода для таких потрясений. Ей всего лишь шестнадцать.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
«Господи, кто научил его произносить слово "сэр" так, что оно звучит ругательством? — думает Майкрофт. — И в чём я опять ошибся, почему Грег мной недоволен?»  
— Разрешите выполнять, сэр? — до боли официально спрашивает инспектор.  
— Да, — обречённо отвечает Майкрофт.  
И инспектор Лестрейд... нет, Грегори уходит.  
...................  
...................  
— А вы хорошо говорите по-русски, — улыбается мисс Агапова.  
— Не особенно, — отвечает Лестрейд. — Последний раз я практиковался лет десять назад.  
— Но практика у вас была отменная.  
— Да. Русские соседи в детстве. Сразу две семьи.  
Мисс Марина Агапова смотрит на него внимательным, чуть тревожным взглядом. Она чрезвычайно хороша собой — смуглая, темноволосая, с огромными ярко-синими глазами и пухлыми вишнёвыми губами. Девушка очень похожа на отца. Лестрейд старается не смотреть на него — такая красота уместна лишь на обложках журналов, а в реальной жизни, да ещё так близко, не приносит ничего, кроме неловкости и смущения.  
— Мы здесь ненадолго, — говорит мисс Агапова. — Ещё четыре концерта, и вы освободитесь.  
— Нет, что вы, мисс, для меня это не обуза.  
Но девушка отвечает понимающей улыбкой и уходит.  
Лестрейду её не обмануть — как и все творческие люди, мисс Агапова превосходно чувствует эмоциональный фон.  
Инспектор бормочет ругательство. Чёртов чинуша Майкрофт Холмс вместо настоящей работы устроил ему синекуру. Канарейке понятно, что охранная деятельность в данном случае превращается в пустую формальность, на самом деле девушку стерегут другие люди и другие ловят сексуально озабоченного меломана. А инспектор Лестрейд будет отлёживать бока на диване в гостиной дорогого номера в престижном отеле да набивать брюхо изысками высокоразрядной кухни.  
Не то чтобы Лестрейд возражал против внеочередного отпуска, но слишком уж это похоже на милость вельможи к своему штатному холую, а потому становится самым что ни на есть распаскудным оскорблением.  
Но отказаться невозможно, всё оформлено как служебный приказ.  
Вот ведь поганство!  
«Если этот чиновный сноб попробует ещё раз провернуть такую афёру, подам рапорт о переводе в Милдсборо. У них кадровый голод, и в министерстве об этом прекрасно знают, а потому оформят всё за сутки. Что же до мистера Большая Шишка, то он может отправляться в задницу!!!»  
Однако синекурность поручения не освобождает от обязанности поговорить с девушкой и её отцом. Вдруг всплывут какие-то важные подробности.  
...................  
...................  
В бокалах тёмно-красное, почти чёрное вино, в тарелках — остатки самого восхитительного пудинга, который только пробовал инспектор. Английская кухня может быть очень приятной, если захочет.  
Настолько приятной, чтобы заесть ею даже боль и тоску.  
— Нам едва исполнилось по восемнадцать, когда мы поженились, — рассказывает мистер Агапов. — Алёна была тогда на седьмом месяце. В те времена такое осуждалось, первый раз у молодых должен был быть только после свадьбы... Но Алёна любила меня, а я думал, что люблю её. Но на самом деле меня влекло к её брату, который никогда не ответил бы мне взаимностью. Сделать Алёну счастливой я не мог, и вскоре мы развелись. Но дважды в неделю я навещал Маринку, старался быть ей хорошим отцом. Ребёнок не должен страдать от глупостей, которые творят его родители. — Агапов с досадой отодвигает бокал с вином: — И зачем я тебе это рассказываю? Так нелепо... Извини.  
— Со мной произошла почти такая же история, — отвечает Лестрейд. — Только Ненси умерла при родах. А через два года эпидемия гриппа убила мою дочь. Все говорят, что сезонный грипп не смертелен, но это правило срабатывает не для всех.  
— Я не знаю, как буду жить, если что-то случится с Мариной. А тут этот маньяк...  
— Алекс... Я ведь могу тебе так называть?  
— Да.  
— Алекс, я не думаю, что это маньяк. Для маньячного расклада не сходятся некоторые детали. Что ты знаешь о своём английском импресарио?  
...................  
...................  
— Алекс, стой! — Лестрейд хватает Агапова за плечо и руку. — Мордобоем ты ничего не добьёшься.  
Агапов останавливается и весьма красочно объясняет полисменам всех чинов, адвокату и театральной администрации, в результате какого полового извращения появился на свет импресарио.  
Лестрейд старается запомнить выражения. Один из полицейских шёпотом просит Лестрейда сделать перевод.  
— Не уверен, что моих знаний английского хватит для этого, — искренне сожалеет Лестрейд.  
На запястьях импресарио защёлкивают наручники.  
— Оплатить услуги рекламного агентства было бы намного дешевле и результативнее, — говорит Лестрейд.  
Импресарио уводят.  
Агапов садится на диван, прячет лицо в ладонях.  
— Я так испугался, — говорит он.  
Лестрейд подходит, садится рядом с ним на ковёр.  
— Лондон — хороший город, — тихо говорит инспектор. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал его как обиталище маньяков и мошенников.  
— Нет, инспектор. — Агапов убирает ладони, смотрит на Лестрейда, — я буду помнить другое. Совсем другое...  
Лестрейд прикасается губами к его губам.  
— Назови меня по имени. Я Грегори.  
— Григорий, — произносит Алекс на русский лад. — Гриша.  
Слышать такую трактовку своего имени странно и в то же время необычайно сексуально. Лестрейду перехватывает дыхание.  
— Ещё! — говорит он.  
— Гриша, — повторяет Алекс. А его поцелуй похож на сладкий огонь.  
— Здесь, кажется, в спальнях есть звукоизоляция и возможность закрыться изнутри? — говорит Лестрейд.  
— Да. Есть. Это отличный отель.  
— Лучший, который я когда-либо видел, — соглашается Лестрейд.  
...................  
...................  
Майкрофт выключает обзорный экран. Переводит сбившееся дыхание.  
Хватает изящную фарфоровую кружку с недопитым кофе и швыряет в стену.  
Прячет лицо в ладонях.  
«Что со мной творится, господи?! Ведь я же никогда... Я ведь всегда».  
Упорядочить мысли не получается. А боль, гнев и ревность обжигают не хуже калёного железа.  
— Вышвырнуть гастролёров обратно в Россию! — приказывает Майкрофт. — Без права на возвращение. У этого гада в багаже наверняка есть наркотик.  
— Вряд ли инспектор согласится с таким обвинением зарубежного гостя, если не увидит безупречно убедительных доказательств, — отвечает Антея. — Смоделировать ситуацию, которая будет достоверной для специалиста такого уровня, нелегко. Потребуется время.  
Майкрофт отворачивается, смотрит в тёмный экран.  
Антея произносит тихо и мягко, так, как если бы успокаивала ребёнка:  
— Инспектор не может не понимать, что Агапов уедет всего лишь через неделю. Знает, что вскоре останется один на один с тоской и пустотой, которые продлятся многие месяцы.  
— Тогда почему Грег... — договорить Майкрофт не может, чувства — не та область, где он был бы искушён в формулировках.  
— Наверное, потому, что неделя счастья этого стоит.  
Майкрофта пробирает дрожь.  
— Сэр, в случившемся имеется и положительный элемент.  
Майкрофт поворачивается к Антее.  
— Это какой? — взгляд мгновенно становится цепким, спина выпрямляется.  
— Если инспектор не побоялся романа, который заведомо обречён на скорую разлуку, то насколько страстно он ответит на амурное предложение, которое сулит длительную связь?  
Майкрофт смотрит на Антею оторопело, но уже через мгновение растерянность сменяется хитрой и предвкушающей усмешкой.


	3. Глава 3. Драконы и рыцарь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нередко бывает так, что распознать истинного рыцаря нелегко. Зато драконы видны сразу всем.

Антея вышла из кабинета Майкрофта, плотно закрыла за собой дверь.  
Усмехнулась. Мистер Вершитель Судеб может воображать о себе всё, что угодно, но без мисс Организаторши его всемудрые мысли не стоили и ломаного гроша. Мало придумать гениальную идею, и даже разработать подробный план её воплощения недостаточно. Для удачи необходимы ещё и те, кто создаст наилучшие условия для реализации плана. Регулированием работы таких сотрудников и занималась Антея.  
И осознание того, как сильно зависит от неё один из самых влиятельных, а зачастую и самый влиятельный Вершитель Судеб Великобритании, пьянило и грело душу.  
Завибрировал пристёгнутый к поясу юбки смартфон. Звонила мама. Последнее время родительницу стали чрезмерно волновать вопросы замужества дочери. Не то чтобы Антею не интересовала такая перспектива, но... В условиях хронического отсутствия действительно достойных кандидатов работа становилась отличным поводом пресечь поползновения мамочки сосватать очередного тупоголового зануду из дружественного их фамилии семейства.  
— Да-да, мама, как только освобожусь, обязательно приеду. Но сейчас у меня очень много дел. Ведь я же не могу подвести мистера Холмса. Наша семья стольким ему обязана.  
— Я знаю, дорогая. Но ведь ты предупредишь, перед тем, как приехать? Я всегда рада видеть тебя, милая, в любое время, просто маме очень хочется приготовить для своей девочки что-то особенное. Ты так редко бываешь дома, дорогая.  
— Да, мама. Я постараюсь предупредить. А сейчас прости, я должна работать.  
Антея усмехнулась, пристегнула смартфон на пояс. Да, с работой ей повезло. Шеф пусть и не без недостатков — выпендрёжник, ехидина и трудоголик, но чисто по-человечески не так плох. А в последние полтора года у Антеи появился отличный способ сбивать с шефа излишек самоуверенности и самодовольства. Достаточно было мимоходом упомянуть инспектора Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейда, и вышеупомянутые неприятные качества лопались как воздушный шарик.  
У Вершителя Судеб так и не хватило могущества, чтобы покорить крепость по имени Грегори Лестрейд. Излюбленные методы каждого политика — принуждение, запугивание, подкуп и лесть — на инспектора не действовали, а до других средств шеф так и не додумался. И подсказывать ему Антея не собиралась.  
«Если сам догадается — помогу, — думала Антея. — Ведь я же не стерва, чтобы препятствовать любящему сердцу воссоединиться с объектом своей страсти. Но только если наш Всемудрый Всезнайка догадается сам. Любовь надо заслужить. Пока что мне не повредит дополнительный рычаг управления».  
На столе пискнул селектор.  
— Вы свободны на ближайшие четыре часа, Антея, — сказал шеф. — А в полутора кварталах отсюда появился превосходный магазин для любителей рукоделья.  
— Отличная новость, сэр.  
— Вам лучше поторопиться, юная леди, — посоветовал шеф. — По имеющейся у меня информации там есть прелестный серебристый бисер, который очень быстро раскупят. А он достоин самого пристального вашего внимания.  
— Уже иду.  
.............  
.............  
Вот чего не ожидала Антея, так это встретить в магазине для любителей изящного рукоделия Джона Ватсона.  
Познакомилась она с этой ходячей несуразицей три месяца назад, когда Ватсон стал соседом кошмарного братца её шефа.  
И то, что доктор Ватсон до сих пор оставался не только соседом, но и напарником Шерлока Холмса свидетельствовало о его глубочайшей умственной отсталости, помноженной на мазохистские наклонности.  
А ещё доктор Ватсон был единственным человеком вне служебного круга, которому Антея назвала своё настоящее имя. Доктор, как и любой человек на его месте, в подлинность имени не поверил, Антея сомнения подтвердила, однако от факта никуда не денешься — в первое мгновение знакомства она сказала доктору правду. Почему так случилось, Антея не могла понять до сих пор.  
— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулся доктор.  
Ну почему у него такая добрая улыбка? В этом мире нет места доброте, им правят только корысть и расчёт.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — спрашивает Антея.  
— Пытаюсь купить подарок для миссис Хадсон. По слухам, здесь продаётся бисер особенно красивого оттенка.  
— У миссис Хадсон какой-то праздник? — удивляется Антея. Ни в одном досье сегодняшняя дата не упоминалась как значимая.  
— Нет, но мы с Шерлоком причиняем ей столько неудобств, что просто обязаны сделать хоть что-то приятное.  
Антея едва усмехается. «Мы с Шерлоком». Как будто на свете может найтись идиот, способный поверить в эту формулировку. Любопытно, а что же такого натворил ходячий кошмар по имени Шерлок, чтобы его персональный доктор умасливал квартирную хозяйку новомодной безделушкой?  
Но, глядя как Ватсон выбирает подарок, Антея поняла, что выходки Шерлока — не более чем повод. Джон Ватсон просто очень любит баловать друзей и близких маленькими приятными сюрпризами. Эдакий Санта-Клаус с круглогодичным режимом работы, замаскированный под лондонского доктора.  
Ватсон сделал все покупки и приглашает Антею выпить чаю.  
— Нет, — говорит Антея.  
Ватсон кивает, беспомощно улыбается. «Чёрт, он похож на обиженного ребёнка».  
— Я предпочитаю горячий шоколад, — говорит Антея.  
— Я знаю хорошее французское кафе, — отвечает доктор. Улыбка у него теперь другая: открытая, немного озорная.  
Доктор не из тех, кто может развлечь девушку интересной или весёлой беседой. Но с ним тепло и невероятно уютно. А потому хочется задержаться подольше и... И поцеловать.  
«Он плебей, — напоминает себе Антея. — Его происхождение даже сравнивать нелепо с твоей родословной. А что касается образования и социального положения, то прельстить они способны только врачиху-неудачницу из муниципальной поликлиники. Да и та, согласно последним данным, предпочла ограничиться сугубо приятельским отношениями».  
Но уйти не хватает сил. Антея соскучилась по теплу и уюту. Джон приглашает прогуляться в небольшом сквере неподалёку от кафе, и Антея соглашается. Ей очень хорошо рядом с этим человеком. Так легко и спокойно Антея чувствовала себя только в детстве, когда ещё была жива бабушка.  
Спустя несколько мгновений Антея начинает рассказывать о ней доктору. Джон слушает как хороший психоаналитик — внимательно, понимающе, поощрительно. Но в отличие от психоаналитика он искренен в сопереживании и интересе.  
— Когда дедушку назначили в Гайану — она тогда была ещё Британской Гвианой, семья пришла в ужас, а бабушка была в восторге. Её увлекала возможность увидеть другие края, познакомиться с другой культурой... Бабушка даже составила сборник легенд и песен местных племён, который получил высокую оценку Королевского Этнографического общества. Бабушка всегда была такой... полной жизни и света. Я до сих пор скучаю по ней.  
Джон молча кивает в ответ. Но Антее и не нужны слова. Она берёт Джона под руку. У него такие надёжные, крепкие руки. И наверняка очень ласковые.  
— Почему вы работаете в поликлинике? — спрашивает Антея, надеясь прогнать ненужные мысли. — С вашей квалификацией можно найти должность получше.  
— Для должности получше у меня досье не слишком привлекательное. Хищения медикаментов, драка со старшим по званию...  
— Но ведь медикаменты вы брали для того, чтобы лечить местное население, до которого никому не было никакого дела. Любой врач на вашем месте поступил бы так же. А полковник, которому вы так художественно разукрасили физиономию, был причастен к торговле людьми. Ведь именно это и стало причиной вашего конфликта?  
— Всё верно, но здесь мало кто захочет вникать в тонкости армейского досье. А поликлиника не такой уж и плохой вариант. Насморк и гастрит лучше лечить в начальной стадии, не дожидаясь, пока заболевание перейдёт в гайморит и язву желудка. Я помогаю людям вернуть здоровье, а значит всё в порядке. Я делаю именно то, что и должен делать врач.  
Антея бросает на доктора короткий взгляд и смотрит себе под ноги. «Как странно судьба распоряжается людьми: рыцарское звание имеют сотни крайне сомнительных личностей, которым гораздо больше подошёл бы титул "засранец и мерзавец", а настоящие рыцари обречены оставаться в безвестности».  
У Джона звонит мобильник. Шерлок прислал сообщение.  
— Я должен идти, — с сожалением говорит Джон. — Извините.  
— Почему вы возитесь с этим вконец спятившим социопатом? Он же отвратителен!  
— Шерлок не особо приятен в общении, но он гениален, и его талант полезен обществу. Я рад, когда чем-то могу помочь Шерлоку. Он во многом похож на ребёнка, совершенно не приспособлен к бытовой стороне жизни, и потому ему нужен кто-то, способный о нём позаботится.  
— Мистер Майкрофт Холмс достаточно хорошо заботится о своём брате.  
— Нет, — качает головой Джон. — Майкрофт хочет перекроить Шерлока под удобный для себя шаблон, а это не забота. Это насилие. Но Шерлок, к счастью для него, научился хоть как-то себя защищать.  
— И ломать других людей. Похоже, именно это с вами и произошло.  
Словно в подтверждение сказанного из ближайших кустов, как чёрт из табакерки, выскакивает Холмс-младший.  
— Джон, забудь, что я тебе написал. Это был ложный след. Мне надо посмотреть дневник брата вдовы. Почерк у него мерзопакостный, но у тебя ещё хуже, так что записи прочесть сумеешь. Пошли!  
— Поздоровайся с Антеей, Шерлок, — мягко говорит Джон.  
— Здравствуй, Антея.  
— А сейчас проводим даму до такси, и затем поедем смотреть дневник.  
Шерлок подчиняется. Антея смотрит на него, приоткрыв от изумления рот. «Быть этого не может! Из них двоих боссом стал... Джон Ватсон?!»  
Когда Святой Георгий, покровитель и предводитель всех рыцарей, убил дракона, он совершил подвиг меньший, чем Джон Ватсон, который смог укротить и приручить Шерлока Холмса.  
Но истинный рыцарь Джон заслуживает оруженосца получше, нежели мосластый социопатический хам с шилом в заднице.  
Дракон Шерлок и драконесса Антея прожигают друг друга ненавидящими взглядами. Место подле истинного рыцаря есть только для одного из них, и уступать без борьбы никто не собирается.  
— Что-то случилось? — настораживается Джон.  
Антея и Шерлок обмениваются свирепыми оскалами, кое-как маскируя их под вежливые прощальные улыбки.  
— Мы торопимся, Джон, — говорит Шерлок.  
— Мы скоро увидимся, — произносит Антея.  
Шерлок уводит Джона к такси. Антея достаёт смартфон и заказывает два билета в симпатичное варьете, где завтра выступает по-настоящему смешной комик. Джон будет в восторге.  
Заряд адреналина можно получать множеством других способов, о которых чокнутый «гений» и не подозревает.  
Однако это не отменяет того, что Шерлок будет очень серьёзным соперником. Но сдаваться Антея не намерена.


	4. Глава 4. Первая попытка взросления

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С чего начинается взрослость? И что заставляет людей взрослеть?

На место преступления Шерлока вызвали поздно вечером. Едва такси успело затормозить, Шерлок метнулся к трупу.  
Джон решил, что покойник никуда из-за полицейского ограждения не денется, а потому спешить нет нужды.  
Возле ограничительной ленты Джона остановила Салли Донован и вперила в него ядовито-ехидный взгляд:  
— Почему вы всё ещё с этим ненормальным? Хотите, чтобы вас занесли в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса? Есть более безопасные способы — например, участие в автогонках.  
Джон не ответил. Спорить с полицейскими ему надоело ещё в первую неделю жизни на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Шерлок Холмс может быть милым, — сказала Донован. — Очень милым. Но всё это ложь. Случайная прихоть, которая продлится максимум неделю. Он твердит, что хочет подарить вам романтический вечер, что без этого ну никак нельзя, и вы отменяете все свои дела, уговариваете коллег перекроить график дежурств, и всё это только для того, чтобы полчаса просидеть в полном одиночестве среди цветочков, свечей и воздушных шариков. Вы успеваете перебрать все варианты несчастных случаев и почти сойти с ума от беспокойства, но когда у вас всё же получается дозвониться до Шерлока, он заявляет, что занят суперинтересным трупом и вы ему мешаете. На следующий день Шерлок прибегает, смотрит на вас, как потерявшийся спаниель, лепечет оправдания, и вы его прощаете. Но делаете это зря, потому что в постели, едва успев кончить, он станет болтать о вчерашнем трупе. И вам очень повезёт, если в эту минуту пистолет будет в другой комнате. Тогда вы не запятнаете свой послужной список убийством, а всего лишь пинком вышвырните этого ненормального из своей жизни.  
Джон смотрел на Донован в полнейшем изумлении:  
— Вы и Шерлок?! У него был с вами роман? Как у него вообще мог быть роман?! Шерлок ведь до абсолюта асексуален.  
— Не всегда, — сухо сказала Донован.  
— Но почему вы тогда говорили, что он может со мной... Я же мужчина!  
— А ему всё равно. Он поначалу и к Лестрейду подкатывал, но тот его сразу послал. Сказал, чтобы Шерлок и думать об этом забыл, если хочет участвовать в расследованиях. И естественно, что ваш ненормальный друг выбрал трупы.  
— Джон! — нетерпеливо окликнул Шерлок. — Хватит болтать! Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Извините, сержант, — улыбнулся Джон. — Мне надо идти.  
— Вне всяких сомнений. Только благоразумнее было бы идти в другую сторону.  
Джон провёл языком по губам — неосознаваемый им самим жест, знак принятия решения.  
— Мисс Донован, Шерлок причинил вам боль, но поверьте, ему было ничуть не лучше. Иначе он не стал бы так ревновать вас к Андерсону. Я уверен, что он усвоил урок, и если вы позволите ему вернуться, Шерлок не повторит ошибок. И он всегда будет верен вам. С ним не нужно бояться лжи или измен. Я знаю, что он не умеет выстраивать личные отношения, но Шерлок понимает это и готов учиться! Если вы дадите ему шанс...  
— Вздор! — оборвала Донован. — Ненормальный будет ненормален во всём и всегда. Шерлок Холмс неспособен строить. Он может только ломать. И чем скорее вы это поймёте, тем лучше.  
— Мисс Донован, я не...  
— Да ладно вам! Доктор, говорить с вами меня заставляет не зависть или ревность, как вы, наверное, думаете. Желание предостеречь других от ошибок, которые едва не сломали вашу собственную жизнь, встречается гораздо чаще, чем привыкли думать люди.  
— Я знаю. И понимаю, что вы искренне хотите мне помочь. Но вы неверно оценили ситуацию. Если проявить к Шерлоку немного терпения, то...  
— То вы изувечите себе жизнь. Шерлок ненормален, и если вы останетесь с ним дольше, сделает ненормальным и вас. Подумайте об этом.  
— Джон! — снова окликнул его Шерлок. — Что там застрял? Я ведь сказал, что нужна твоя помощь!  
— Мне пора, сержант, — проговорил Джон.  
.............  
.............  
За окном чудесное воскресное утро, самое время для прогулки...  
Но Шерлок лежит на диване в гостиной, ладони сомкнуты в молитвенном жесте, глаза полузакрыты. Он погружён в размышления о вчерашнем преступлении, а потому пытаться заговорить с ним о чём-то другом бессмысленно.  
Джон надевает куртку, берёт список покупок.  
— Я сам схожу в магазин, — произносит вдруг Шерлок.  
— Ты? — удивляется Джон. — С чего бы это?  
— Ты слишком часто выбираешь сломанный платёжный автомат. И торчишь перед ним как столб. Зря потраченное время.  
— Тогда купи сверх списка спаржу и латук.  
— Куда ты собираешься, если в магазин иду я?  
— Позвонила Сара и пригласила меня на прогулку. В магазин я хотел зайти после, но если покупки сделаешь ты, мы сможем погулять подольше.  
— Какой смысл бесцельно ходить по улицам? — раздражённо спрашивает Шерлок.  
— Это приятно.  
— Бесцельность ты называешь приятной? Это глупо!  
Джон на несколько мгновений закрывает глаза, проводит языком по губам. С Шерлоком нередко бывает трудно, но когда дело касается того, что принято именовать «межличностными отношениями» он становится просто невыносимым. Однако отмахнуться и уйти нельзя, потому что тогда ситуация станет ещё хуже.  
Джон переводит дыхание и спокойным лекционным тоном отвечает:  
— Шерлок, если личные отношения не нужны тебе, это ещё не означает, что в них не нуждаются другие люди.  
— Бесцельные отношения скучны! И обременительны.  
— Зато необходимы. Шерлок, большинство людей нуждаются в личных отношениях — как дружеских, так и любовных. Это неотъемлемое условие бытия, столь же неотъемлемое, как смена дня и ночи. Днём светло, ночью темно, а большинству людей нужны друзья и любимые. В этом нет ни смысла, ни логики, но так устроена жизнь, Шерлок, и тебе лучше учитывать этот фактор точно так же, как ты учитываешь дождь или дорожные работы.  
— А в чём необходимость таких отношений?  
— Это потребность. Людям нужно не только дышать, есть и спать, им необходимы и личные отношения. Постарайся это понять. Если ты считаешь себя умнее других...  
— Я действительно умнее их всех! — перебивает Шерлок. — И умнее тебя!  
— Тогда поразмысли о том, что мы только что обсудили.  
Джон ушёл. Шерлок рухнул на диван, сложил ладони в привычном жесте размышления.  
— Я знаю об этих дурацких стремлениях устанавливать личные связи, — говорит он черепу. — И могу легко просчитать, как люди поступят под их влиянием. Они все предсказуемы! Джон это знает. Он видел! Так почему говорит, что я ничего не понимаю в вопросах личных отношений?!  
Шерлок вскакивает, садится за стол, открывает ноутбук.  
Странное дело, но в блоге Джона нет закрытых записей. Чтобы читать его, нет необходимости взламывать пароль, даже не интересно.  
Но читать надо хотя бы для того, чтобы аргументировано доказать Джону, какая глупость там написана. Хотя вряд ли он оценит критику. В некоторых случаях Джон невероятно упрям.  
А вот и новая запись. Шерлок читает, свирепея с каждой строчкой.

.............

Меня восхищает совершенство ума Шерлока Холмса. Его безупречная логика, внимание к деталям и умение по самым ничтожным крупицам информации восстанавливать картину произошедшего похожи на волшебство, любоваться и восторгаться которым можно до бесконечности.  
Но тем сильнее потрясает его слепота и невежественность в том, что касается межличностных отношений. Это даже не отсутствие знаний о чувствах людей и, как следствие, отсутствие их понимания. Шерлок, значительно опередив большинство людей в умственной сфере, оказался незрелым и неразвитым в эмоционально-чувственном отношении. Здесь он подобен трёхлетнему ребёнку, который ещё не в силах постичь, что такое любовь и ненависть, дружба и вражда, одиночество и принадлежность к группе дорогих для тебя людей. Как и трёхлетний ребёнок, Шерлок оперирует крайне ограниченным набором понятий — «скучно/интересно», «приятно/неприятно», «хочу/не хочу». К тому же это невероятно избалованный ребёнок, которому никогда не приходилось думать о других и соотносить своё поведение с их интересами. Шерлок видит в людях лишь партнёров по игре — и не более. Как только игра заканчивается, он сразу же о них забывает и бежит на поиски новых забав. А если игрушек нет, ноет, шумит и капризничает, всячески стараясь привлечь к себе внимание в надежде заполучить новую игру.  
Чтобы общаться с Шерлоком Холмсом в ситуациях, которые не относятся к сфере расследования преступления, надо вести себя как воспитатель в младшей группе детского сада. Это несложно, но чрезвычайно утомительно — нянчится с взрослым человеком несравненно труднее, чем опекать ребёнка.  
И я не знаю, как помочь Шерлоку сделать то, что должно было произойти с ним уже много лет назад — повзрослеть.  
Но даже если Шерлок повзрослеет, то некоторые сферы взаимоотношений всё равно останутся для него недоступны. Вся природа Шерлока, его характер и тип личности ориентированы на интеллект. Он — самая совершеннейшая мыслящая машина, и для таких компонентов как чувство привязанности, а тем более — любви, в этом механизме нет места. Они чужеродны для Шерлока и, появись в его жизни, были бы способны лишь навредить. Шерлок никогда не обретёт личного счастья, но это не фатально, поскольку он никогда и не будет в нём нуждаться, как скворец не будет нуждаться в жабрах.  
Однако взросление Шерлоку необходимо, потому что тогда он сможет хотя бы частично понимать и принимать чувства других людей, а значит и жить среди них без ежеминутных конфликтов, которые нередко опасны для него самого.

.............

Шерлок захлопнул крышку ноутбука, вскочил из-за стола и выкрикнул:  
— Я не ребёнок! Слышь, Джон — Я!!!НЕ!!!РЕБЁНОК!!! И не бесчувственный автомат... Ты должен понять это. Я докажу это тебе!  
.............  
.............  
— Сара, зачем ты меня сюда притащила? — не понимает Джон.  
Они стоят возле примерочной в огромном магазине одежды, а в руках у Сары ворох тряпья.  
— Джон, та девушка, которая ждала тебя вчера возле поликлиники, очень элегантна. Ты должен соответствовать.  
— Я при всём желании не смогу ей соответствовать, потому что Антея зарабатывает как минимум втрое больше меня. И она меня не ждала. Это была случайная встреча.  
— Ага, случайность. Все мы делали такие «случайности». Джон, она приходила, чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание. И скоро придёт снова. Ты должен выглядеть так, чтобы окончательно завоевать её сердце.  
Джон отрицательно мотает головой:  
— Наша зарплата на это не рассчитана.  
— Глупости, — твёрдо говорит Сара. — В одежде главное не престижность марки, а умение правильно подобрать вещи и уверенно их носить.  
— Мне и так удобно, — упрямится Джон. — Я не люблю костюмы.  
— А костюмы тебе никто и не предлагает. Джинсы, рубашка, пуловер... Но не такие заношенные, и тех оттенков, которые тебе к лицу. Джон, у тебя такие чудесные глаза и волосы, а ты не можешь подчеркнуть эту красоту.  
— У меня?! Сара, ты что такое говоришь?  
— Правду.  
Ошеломлённый столь странным заявлением Джон целый час покорно терпит издевательство под названием «примерка». Сара придирчива и дотошна, выбирает одежду так тщательно, как будто готовится к тесту, от которого зависит её дальнейшая карьера. Наконец Джона подпускают к зеркалу.  
— А... — только и может выговорить он.  
— Что и требовалось доказать! — торжествует Сара.  
Джон не красавец. Утверждать обратное было бы абсурдно. Но у него есть особая, совершенно уникальная привлекательность. Джон — это и тепло камина в морозную зиму, и свежий горный воздух после тяжёлого офисного дня, и свет маяка в штормовую ночь... Привлекательность Джона похожа на наваждение, и противостоять этому колдовству невозможно. Да и не нужно — те, кого Джон выбирает в друзья, могут считать, что судьба подарила им талисман, надёжно защищающий от любой беды.  
«И дружить с Джоном гораздо лучше, чем крутить роман, — думает Сара. — Расставаться с другом не так больно, как с возлюбленным. Джон всегда будет стремиться куда-то вдаль, в совершенно недостижимую для обычных людей высь. Чтобы удержать его при себе, надо иметь какую-то абсолютную уникальность, которая станет равноценной заменой тому запределью, которое манит Джона».  
— Ну и как тебе результат? — спрашивает Сара у Джона, который всё ещё ошарашено рассматривает своё отражение в зеркале.  
— Это... фантастично! Ты чародейка. Спасибо.  
— Я здесь ни при чём. Если кого и надо благодарить, так это твоих родителей, которые наделили тебя такой внешностью. И ты должен больше ценить себя. Пора уже повзрослеть и перестать вести себя с женщинами как закомплексованный подросток. Ты слишком нахально пытаешься кадрить понравившуюся тебе девушку, а когда действительно надо проявить немного напора и нахальства, вдруг начинаешь стесняться и идёшь на попятный.  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
— Для начала научись правильно выбирать одежду, — говорит Сара. — Твой сосед так элегантен... Он мог бы дать тебе несколько уроков.  
— Шерлок? — смеётся Джон. — Это невозможно.  
— Почему ты до сих пор остаёшься его другом? У него отвратительный характер, а манеры ещё хуже!  
— Ну... Мне интересно помогать ему в расследованиях. Спокойная жизнь — это очень хорошо, просто отлично, но иногда нужны и приключения.  
— Тогда займись альпинизмом или дайвингом, — посоветовала Сара. — Это менее проблематично.  
— Шерлок нередко бывает утомителен, но он никогда не предаст. Я могу доверять ему всегда и во всём.  
— Что?  
— Он просто не умеет предавать, — улыбается Джон.  
Сара отворачивается, делает вид, что ищет в сумочке помаду.  
«Предательство... Это объясняет, почему Джон так не любит вспоминать армейское прошлое. Предательство на войне всегда означает гибель множества людей, среди которых наверняка были его друзья. А если пострадали и гражданские, это вообще превращается в кошмар».  
— Джон, извини, если вопрос бестактный, но как врач мог оказаться на передовой? Ведь там место для санинструктора, а врачи работают в прифронтовом госпитале.  
— Понятия тыла и передовой во фронтовой зоне весьма нечёткие, и то, что считалось тыловым участником, может в любое мгновение стать полем боя. Тогда надо уметь не только лечить, но и защищать пациентов, ведь позаботиться о себе большинство из них не в силах.  
Сара кивнула. Мозаика сложилась. «Пройдёт ещё немало времени, пока боль утихнет, и Джон сможет об этом заговорить. Пожалуй, Шерлок действительно способен стать для него лекарством. Но если этот засранец когда-нибудь обидит Джона, клянусь богом, я отравлю Шерлока! И любая экспертиза констатирует смерть от инфаркта».


	5. Глава 5. Осколки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осколки разбитой кружки ранят ладонь, осколки рухнувших надежд — душу.

— Судя по тому, Джон, что ты купил бисквиты, Антея наконец-то решила отказаться от диет? — ехидно поинтересовался Шерлок. — Правильно сделала. Прикрыть её мослы несколькими фунтами плоти отнюдь не помешает.  
Сидя в глубоком и широком кресле, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив умудрился скрючиться так, словно собирался уместиться в банку из-под кофе.  
— Шерлок, завидовать нехорошо. Лучше помирись с Салли, это пока ещё возможно.  
— Она тебе всё-таки рассказала.  
— Шерлок, ты поступил с ней отвратительно, но ещё не поздно всё исправить! Салли простит тебя и позволит вернуться.  
— Она давно меня не интересует.  
— С другой девушкой будет то же самое. Шерлок, люди учатся строить отношения с другими людьми точно так же, как учатся читать и писать. Если ты этого не поймёшь, так и будешь спать в одиночестве.  
Шерлок мрачно зыркнул и отвернулся.  
— И что нравится людям? — спросил он.  
— Все девушки разные, Шерлок. Каждая хочет чего-то своего. Молли, например, от романтического ужина была бы в восторге, а вот Салли больше понравится отжечь хорошенько со своим парнем на дискотеке.  
— Тогда почему она не отказалась от моего приглашения?  
— Шерлок, в обычной жизни есть такое понятие, как компромисс. Салли не любит ужины при свечах, но пришла на него потому, что ты её уверил, будто всё это очень нравится тебе. Она поступилась своими понятиями о хорошем вечере, чтобы подарить тебе тот вечер, о котором, как Салли казалось, мечтал ты. Ведь это была именно твоя идея — ужин среди цветов и воздушных шариков. Шерлок, прежде чем приглашать куда-то девушку, ты должен быть уверен, что приглашение понравится ей и не будет скучным тебе. Если ты устраиваешь свидание через силу, принуждаешь себя соблюдать ненужные тебе ритуалы только потому, что на каком-нибудь глупом форуме для одиноких сказали, так принято делать при ухаживании, девушка почувствует твою неискренность и не станет с тобой встречаться.  
— Я не читаю форумы для одиноких! И я не встречаюсь с девушкой!  
Джон вздохнул. Шерлок, при всей его проницательности, ужасающе недогадлив, когда дело касается личных отношений.  
— Для свиданий с парнями существуют те же закономерности, Шерлок. Твой избранник может любить тихую романтику, а может восторгаться ночными клубами или увлекаться боулингом, считая его единственным достойным внимания досугом. Но в любом случае, если ты приглашаешь его на свидание, то обязательно должен придти на назначенную встречу вовремя. Слышишь, Шерлок — обязательно! И если твоя работа не позволяет планировать свидания заранее, то это ещё не повод в первую же свободную минуту сваливаться своему партнёру на голову и тащить его в ресторан, не удосужившись поинтересоваться, а не нарушишь ли тем самым его планов.  
Шерлок молчал, смотрел исподлобья.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Джон, — для тебя это очень трудно, почти непостижимо, но ты ведь умный... Поэтому попытайся осмыслить следующее: отношения возможны только в том случае, если двое прикладывают равные усилия по их поддержанию и стараются сообразовывать свои интересы с интересами партнёра. И не читай больше форумы для одиноких! Там собираются только те, кто катастрофически не умеет строить отношения, а потому дельного совета ты там не найдёшь. Лучше посмотри форум какого-нибудь серьёзного сайта знакомств. Они делались для того, чтобы помочь людям найти себе пару, и поэтому их форумы реально ориентированы на помощь тем, у кого появляются проблемы в отношениях. А впрочем, чего я распинаюсь? Думаю, ты был прав, когда сказал, что единственно прочные отношения у тебя могут быть только с работой, и связи с людьми тебе не нужны.  
Шерлок вылез из кресла и перешёл на диван, отвернулся к стене. Джон только руками развёл — к подростково-ребяческим выходкам единственного в мире консультирующего детектива следовало давно привыкнуть, но всё равно каждый раз это удивляло. Что не означало, впрочем, что такому поведению можно потворствовать.   
— Шерлок, сейчас я иду на свидание, и потому ещё раз напоминаю — не звони и не присылай эсэмэс. Я не отвечу и не приду. Даже если случится какое-нибудь сверхособенное преступление, ты расскажешь мне о нём завтра после того, как я вернусь из поликлиники.  
Джон ушёл. Шерлок вскочил, метнулся к окну, чтобы проводить Джона взглядом.  
Вернулся на диван.  
— Что мне делать? — просил он у черепа. — Пригласить его в боулинг? Но я не знаю, понравится ли. Джон такой непонятный... Он виден насквозь, я с абсолютной точностью могу предсказать его реакции в мелочах, но когда дело касается чего-нибудь по-настоящему важного, Джон становится непостижимым. Но самое главное, я не знаю, как заставить его признаться в том, что он спал с мужчинами. Он чувствует влечение к мужчинам точно так же, как и к женщинам. Пусть сейчас он и предпочитает заводить отношения только с женщинами, однако влечение к мужчинам никуда не исчезло. И у Джона были любовники.  
Шерлок взял ноутбук, зашёл на блог Джона, открыл профиль.  
Краткие сведения о блогере, рядом кнопка «Подробнее», которая появляется, только если пользователь заполнил анкету.  
Выполняя рекомендации психоаналитика, Джон заполнил её в тот день, когда открывал блог, и с тех пор не изменил в ней ни строчки.  
Анкета была действительно всего лишь анкетой, а не рассказом о себе — даты, даты, даты... Когда родился, окончил школу, поступил в медунивеситет... Интернатура, самостоятельная работа в клинике, армия, демобилизация.  
Стоп.  
Вот оно.  
Интернатуру Джон, как один из лучших выпускников, проходил в дорогой и престижной клинике. И вдруг незадолго до окончания стажировки перевёлся в муниципальную больницу, где и проработал полтора года до того, как подписал армейский контракт.  
Причина, по которой Джон ушёл на военную службу, известна всем и каждому — лечение отца требовало дорогих лекарств и процедур, а заработок армейского врача выше, чем гражданского. Правда, Ватсону-старшему лечение не помогло, да и не могло помочь, как выяснилось впоследствии, но причина, заставившая Джона бросить все дела и связи в Лондоне и уехать в Афганистан, понятна.  
А вот почему перспективный интерн бросил стажировку в дорогой и престижной клинике?  
Если это не неудачная любовная история, то Шерлок интеллектом уподобился Андерсону. И доказательства своей догадке самый гениальный сыщик всех времён и народов получит немедленно.  
Шерлок кликнул в профиле строчку «Отправить личное сообщение».  
Открылось стандартное окошко с графами «Имя», «Эмейл», «Текст сообщения». И примечание: «Оставляйте подлинный эмейл, иначе адресат не сможет вам ответить».  
Резервных почтовых ящиков у Шерлока хватало — как раз на те случаи, когда необходимо отправить провоцирующее сообщение.  
«Имя»  
Шерлок немного подумал и написал «Старый Друг»  
«Текст сообщения».  
А вот здесь надо быть осторожнее, любое слово может оказаться провальным. Были ли любовник Джона умным? Сомнительно, иначе бы он не позволил Джону уйти. Был ли любовник чувственным и падким на романтический антураж? Разумеется, если их разрыв оказался для Джона настолько тяжёлым, что тот даже отказался от карьеры, лишь бы быть подальше от бывшего возлюбленного.  
Шерлок отлично знал Лондон, в том числе и окрестности клиники, в которой началась интернатура Джона. Знал и то, какими они были несколько лет назад. Поэтому выбрать кафе, куда не могли не ходить любовники, труда не составило.  
Теперь нужны интимные подробности, который обязательно упомянул бы бывший парень в письме.  
Весьма приятным зрелищем «Доктор Ватсон нагишом — вид сзади. О! А теперь и спереди» Шерлок уже имел возможность насладиться, когда вошёл в комнату Джона, не утрудив себя такими пустяками, как постучаться и спросить разрешения.  
Поэтому кое-какие сведения об интимных подробностях тоже имеются.  
«Дорогой Джон!» написал Шерлок и тут же стёр.  
Нет.  
Люди обычно называют жён-мужей-любовников вторым именем, им почему-то кажется, то так будет интимнее. Но имя Хэмиш годится только для паспорта, в обычной любой житель Лондона и окрестностей будет использовать британскую форму Джеймс, что в повседневном общении превращается в Джима.  
Хотя нет, Джим тоже не то, Джону оно совершенно не идёт, не вяжется ни с его обликом, ни с характером.  
А значит, писать надо так...

.............  
Привет, Джейми!  
Рад, что ты вернулся из Афганистана целым и невредимым.  
Почти невредимым. Но самое главное уцелело, так ведь?  
Вчера наткнулся на твой блог. И сразу столько всего вспомнилось — та закусочная возле западных ворот клиники Олдбриджа, где подавали чудесный мясной пудинг, и уютная кленовая аллея, где было так приятно пройтись после работы, и милый цветочный магазинчик, где я, вопреки всем больничным правилам и твоему недовольству, заказывал для тебя букеты... А главное — твои губы, такие горячие и сладкие, прикосновения твоих чутких и ласковых рук... И твои очаровательные родинки, особенно та, которая над пупком, и та, которая возле левой лопатки... И как тебе нравилось, когда я их целовал.  
Нам нужно всё вернуть, Джейми. Я изменился.  
И ты был единственным, кого я любил по-настоящему. Жаль, что я понял истину так поздно, но ведь это лучше чем никогда.  
Ты узнал меня, Джейми, не отрицай. А я тебя не забывал всё это время.  
Мы до сих пор связаны, любимый.  
Напиши мне.  
.............

Шерлок нажал кнопку «Отправить».  
Почту Джон будет читать завтра после работы. И тогда скрыть правду ему не удастся.  
.............  
.............  
Антея осторожно, чтобы не разбудить любовника, встала с постели, накинула халатик.  
Вышла в гостиную, села кресло перед камином. Угли почти прогорели, но добавлять новые Антея не стала.  
Свидание было чудесным — как и всегда. Антея даже представить себе не могла, что такое способно случиться не в кино, в реальной жизни: гулять в парке и есть на ходу бисквиты, танцевать под наигрыши уличных музыкантов, ужинать в маленьких забавных ресторанчиках...  
То, что завершает свидания, оказалось не менее приятным. Джон Хэмиш Ватсон — отличный любовник.  
В обычное время Антея таким отношениям только радовалась бы, но сегодня Джейми сказал, что хочет познакомиться с её родителями.  
— Я понимаю, что при этом надо дарить кольцо, — говорил он, — однако понимаю и то, что для твоей семьи помолвка должна быть такой же официальной церемонией, как и свадьба. Поэтому я и хочу попросить твоей руки у родителей.  
От сватовства Антея отговорилась тем, что отец находится в загранкомандировке, а мать его сопровождает, но долго лгать не получится, и в конечном итоге Джейми начнёт настаивать на бракосочетании без всех этих старомодных ужимок.  
«Я хочу выйти за него замуж, — размышляла Антея. — Но мои родители никогда не примут доктора Ватсона как зятя. Понадобится много времени, чтобы их уговорить, а я не готова к затяжному конфликту. К тому же знакомство Ватсона с родителями в любом случае должно состояться, и я даже думать не хочу о том, как оно пройдёт».  
— Антея? — подошёл Джейми, встревожено заглянул в лицо. — Что-то случилось? Работа или плохой сон?  
— Всё в порядке, — Антея погладила любовника по лицу, обняла. — Всё хорошо.  
Джейми обнял её в ответ, стал поглаживать по спине.  
— Я помогу тебе всегда и во всём, что бы ни случилось, — сказал он.  
Оберегать, помогать, защищать — в этом весь Джон Ватсон. Воплощение истинного благородства.  
Но этого никогда не поймут те, кто верит лишь благородство родословной, а не поступков.  
Джейми накрыл ладонью ступни Антеи.  
— Ты совсем замёрзла. Я добавлю угля в камин, и мы вместе посмотрим на огонь.  
Антея кивнула. «Я не могу от него отказаться. И оставаться с ним тоже не могу. Что мне выбрать, как найти компромисс?!»  
.............  
.............  
Шерлок сидел в кресле перед камином, крепко, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, сжимал в руках смартфон.  
Джон проверяет блог. Сначала посмотрит комментарии, затем личные сообщения.  
Азарт и предвкушение пьянили Шерлока не хуже крепкого алкоголя. Сейчас он получит доказательства, и Джону не отвертеться от признания двойственности своих желаний. И тогда Шерлок сможет... сможет... Тут воображение великого сыщика забуксовало. Он хотел Джона, но как разжечь в нём ответное желание, не представлял. При всей своей простоте и незатейливости, Джон во многом оставался для Шерлока загадкой.  
Завибрировал смартфон.  
Шерлок прочёл сообщение.

.............  
Эдвин, твоя ложь мне не интересна, а шантаж не страшен. О том, что я когда-то спал с тобой, можешь объявить хоть всей жёлтой прессе мира. Но не пытайся подойти ко мне ближе, чем на расстояние выстрела.  
ДВ  
.............

Шерлок довольно усмехнулся и отправил эсмеску уже прямиком на телефон доктора.

.............  
Ты всё так же бескомпромиссен, Джейми.  
Но ты узнал меня сразу и без раздумий.  
Э  
.............

Джон, прочитав послание, дёрнулся как от удара. Судя по движениям пальцев, попытался переместить отправителя в чёрный список. Не получилось, аппарат Шерлока на порядок лучше, и функция сокрытия номера от определения у него эффективнее.  
Джон нервно и ломано повёл раненым плечом, он понял, что отгородиться от посланий не получится.  
Джон выбрал в списке чей-то телефон.  
— Мне надо срочно сменить номер мобильного, — сказал он. И добавил после короткой паузы: — Я знаю, сколько это будет стоить. И потому требую, чтобы вы эти деньги отработали в полной мере и сменили мне номер в течение часа.  
— Не спеши, Джон, — с лёгкой насмешкой проговорил Шерлок. — Эдвин не знает номер твоего мобильника и вряд ли помнит о твоём существовании.  
— Что? — переспросил Джон и машинально нажал «отбой» на мобильнике. — Ты? Но как? И зачем?  
— Ты спал с мужчиной. И долгое время находил это занятие весьма увлекательным.  
Джон провёл кончиком языка по губам.  
— Да. У меня была любовная связь с мужчиной. Ты прав. Но сейчас это не имеет значения.  
Джон прицепил мобильник к поясу брюк, закрыл крышку ноутбука и взял его под мышку. Зашёл в кухню, забрал кружку с эмблемой военно-медицинской службы и поднялся к себе в комнату.  
Шерлок ждал громкого хлопка дверью. Но Джон закрыл её так же тихо, как и обычно. Шерлоку стало тревожно — что-то пошло не так. Пряно-сладкий кайф от удачно и эффектно решённой задачки испарился без следа.  
Джон обиделся. И это было гораздо серьёзнее, чем обычно — остынет он ещё не скоро. Шерлок пересел в другое кресло. Здесь в тёмном экране выключенного телевизора видно лестницу к комнате Джона.  
Но сам Джон выходить не спешил.  
Вместо этого позвонили во входную дверь. Открыла миссис Хадсон.  
— Шерлок, дорогой, — крикнула она, — пришло такси.  
— Я не вызывал такси!  
— Такси вызывал я, — сказал Джон от дверей своей комнаты.  
И пошёл к выходу с двумя чемоданами в руках.  
«А он хорошо прибарахлился заботами Сары, — отметил Шерлок. — Раньше чемодан был один и меньше этих».  
— Джон! — изумлённо ахнула миссис Хадсон. — Что случилось?!  
— Я вынужден срочно уехать, миссис Хадсон. Деньги за остаток месяца послужат вам компенсаций за неудобство, которое я доставил внезапным расторжением договора об аренде.  
— Джон, постой, почему...  
— Я спешу, миссис Хадсон, — оборвал её Джон.  
И ушёл.  
— Шерлок! — вбежала в гостиную миссис Хадсон. — Что ты натворил, негодник? Почему уехал Джон?  
— Вам не о чем волноваться, миссис Хадсон. Теперь я могу оплачивать всю квартиру в одиночку.  
Женщина посмотрела на него с досадой и сожалением.  
— Какой же ты глупый, Шерлок. Вроде умный, а на самом деле дурак беспросветный.  
Миссис Хадсон ушла. Шерлок плотнее скрючился в кресле, неотрывно глядя на отражение лестницы, по которой никогда больше не пройдёт Джон.  
В голове было пусто, а в комнате холодно.  
Но что со всем этим делать, Шерлок не знал. Впервые в жизни не знал и не мог принять решение.  
.............  
.............  
Антея сидела в маленьком открытом уличном кафе, набирала служебное распоряжение по смартфону.  
Джейми попросил о срочной встрече. Судя по голосу, случилось что-то очень скверное. И хотя Джейми твердил, что всё в порядке, что он просто очень соскучился, Антея не поверила.  
Разговорить доктора Ватсона будет нелегко, но Антея была уверена, сумеет заставить Джейми рассказать ей всё.  
Завибрировал телефон. Звонила мама. Как же она не вовремя!  
Но причина разговора оказалась ещё несвоевремененее.  
Кто донёс родительнице о романе дочери с простым доктором из муниципальной поликлиники, неизвестно, но настроена мамочка была более, чем решительно. В таком состоянии она запросто может исковеркать Джейми жизнь и карьеру — влияния для этого у неё вполне достаточно. Не говоря уже об отце... Если о Джейми узнает он, доктору Ватсону только и останется, что застрелиться, — и это не метафора.  
— Мама, что за ерунда? — сказала Антея. — Джон Ватсон для меня ничего не значит. Это просто сексуальная игрушка. Мама, ты ведь ещё молодая женщина и должна меня понимать. Пусть у плебеев нет ни ума и не манер, зато они нередко хороши именно как постельная принадлежность. И не беспокойся, я не собираюсь связывать себя с ним ничем серьёзным. Это всего лишь секс и не больше.  
Родительница успокоилась и, заручившись обещанием Антеи быть на семейном обеде в воскресенье, отключилась.  
Антея вздохнула. «И на обеде опять будет кандидат в женихи — очередной тупой снобистский зануда, который по недоразумению именуется "молодым джентльменом безупречных манер и происхождения, который к тому же хорошо обеспечен и недурён собой". Как же я устала и от молодых джентльменов, и от родительских предрассудков!»  
Джейми, всегда пунктуальный, опаздывал уже на две минуты — небывалое до сих пор дело. Антея нетерпеливо оглянулась.  
И встретилась глазами с Ватсоном, которой стоял в двух футах от её столика.  
— Я всё понимаю, — сказал он. — Ты богатая аристократка, я обычный парень. Между нами нет и не могло быть ничего общего. Но я не хочу превращать чувства в игрушку. Извини.  
Джейми ушёл. Антея спрятала лицо в ладонях. Джон Ватсон не простит и не примет оправданий.  
«Нет греха хуже трусости, — сказала себе Антея. — От неё все наши беды. Если бы я с самого начала... Но теперь об этом говорить поздно. Всё кончено».  
.............  
.............  
Джон выключил ноутбук, опустил крышку. Удалять блог он не стал — просто закрыл комментарии и заблокировал личные сообщения.  
Номер мобильника ему сменили, новую сим-карту он поставил сам. Конечно, Майкрофту ничего не стоит узнать и где живёт теперь Джон, и номер его телефона.  
Но делать это он вряд ли будет. А если и позвонит, то ему Джон ответит то же самое, что сказал бы и Антее, и Шерлоку — возобновлять отношения нет смысла.  
Джон горько усмехнулся. Это было так нелепо и глупо — вообразить, будто нашёл возлюбленную и друга.  
«От одиночества меньше боли, — думал Джон. — Буду жить один».  
Раненую руку повело судорогой. Джон зацепил кружку с недопитым кофе, та упала на пол, разбилась.  
Джон попробовал собрать осколки — кружка осталась с армии, с ней было связано много воспоминаний.  
Но руку вновь повело судорогой, и осколок впился глубоко в ладонь.  
— Всё правильно, — сказал Джон, вынимая осколок. — Всё верно. Кто тащит прошлое за собой, не получит ничего, кроме ран и боли. Жить надо только настоящим и будущим.  
Он перевязал порез, выкинул осколки.  
Сел за стол, включил ноутбук и стал искать на медицинских сайтах объявления о работе в Африке и Южной Америке.  
Там всегда нужны врачи.


	6. Глава 6. Первый проблеск

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даже в самой безнадёжной ситуации можно найти возможность изменить всё к лучшему.

— Майкрофт, это ужасно! — причитал в телефонной трубке голос миссис Хадсон. — Не в моих правилах обсуждать квартирантов, пусть даже с их родственниками, но Шерлок — особый случай.  
Майкрофт нервно ослабил узел галстука и произнёс как мог ровно:  
— Успокойтесь, миссис Хадсон, и объясните всё по порядку.  
— С тех пор как уехал Джон, с Шерлоком нет никакого сладу! В комнатах бардак просто ужасающий. Джон как-то умудрялся заставлять его убираться, но мне такое не по силам. И эти обогреватели! Они включены круглосуточно. В мае месяце! В комнате жара как в тропиках, а Шерлок твердит, что моя квартира похожа на погреб. Майкрофт, я боюсь, что из-за перенапряжения электросети начнётся пожар.  
— Это всё или есть что-то ещё, миссис Хадсон?  
— К сожалению, да. Сегодня утром приходил тренер Шерлока по кикбоксингу. Хотел лично выяснить, почему Шерлок пропустил уже шестую тренировку.  
— Что?! — переспросил Майкрофт. — Он стал пропускать тренировки?  
— Да. Насколько я понимаю, Шерлок и раньше наплевательски относился к расписанию занятий, но всё же трижды в неделю приходил в клуб и занимался около часа.  
— Я знаю.  
— Шерлок не был в клубе две недели. Так сказал тренер во время их ссоры. Поймите меня правильно, Майкрофт, я не подслушивала, но они так громко кричали... Их слышала даже миссис Тёрнер...  
— И что такого ужасного вы услышали? — спросил Майкрофт.  
— Тренер откуда-то узнал, что Шерлок дважды участвовал в нелегальных турнирах по боям без правил. Тренер был просто в ярости! И я его понимаю... Миссис Тёрнер показала мне статью в газете, где говорится обо всех этих подпольных бойцовских клубах. Майкрофт, там творятся такие ужасы! Боюсь, что скоро Шерлок попадёт в очень крупные неприятности, если уже не попал.  
— Я поговорю с Шерлоком. Спасибо, что предупредили, миссис Хадсон. Я очень вам признателен.  
— Что вы, Майкрофт! Вы ведь знаете, как я отношусь к Шерлоку. Он мне почти как сын... Приезжайте поскорее. С Шерлоком творится что-то очень скверное. Он всё время молчит... Не так молчит, как обычно, понимаете?  
— Да, миссис Хадсон, понимаю. Я сейчас же приеду.  
.............  
.............  
Шерлока дома не оказалось. Бедлам, который он устроил в гостиной и на кухне, впечатление производил ошеломительное. Зато в комнате самого Шерлока был почти порядок. И ощущение нежилого помещения.  
— Он что, спит в гостиной? — уточнил Майкрофт.  
— Да, — кивнула миссис Хадсон, — в комнату он не заходил с тех самых пор, как уехал Джон. Все две недели даже по лестнице ни разу не поднялся. Если Шерлоку не хватало каких-то вещей, он покупал их, но в комнату к себе почему-то так и не зашёл.  
Майкрофт вернулся в гостиную, глянул на кухню, которая превратилась в гибрид химической лаборатории и городской свалки.  
— Где он ест? В той второсортной китайской харчевне, что в полуквартале отсюда?  
— У мистера Чоу очень хороший ресторан, Майкрофт. Но Шерлок не появлялся там две недели. Я спрашивала.  
— Значит опять жрёт всякую дрянь с уличных лотков! Если вообще вспоминает о том, что надо поесть.  
Миссис Хадсон сочувственно вздохнула.  
— Джон всегда мог заставить его покушать. Не знаю как, но мог. И готовил так вкусно. Мог даже сделать индийское карри и настоящий восточный плов. Последний раз я пробовала его между замужествами, когда мы с сестрой ездили в...  
— Шерлок заходит в комнату Джона? — перебил Майкрофт.  
— Нет. Говорю же — с тех пор, как Джон уехал, Шерлок ни разу не поднимался наверх. Но полностью оплатил аренду второй комнаты за три месяца вперёд. Зачем она ему? Тот джентльмен, у которого я купила этот дом, пользовался второй комнатой как кабинетом. Он был профессором истории, а в комнате держал библиотеку и маленький музей со всякими древностями. Весьма милый человек, рассказывал столько интересного о кельтах! И жена у него такая приятная... Работала звукорежиссёром на телевидении, но при этом терпеть не могла смотреть телевизор. Очень славная была пара. Только детей у них нет. Ужасная несправедливость! Всякие пьяницы и бездельники плодятся как тараканы, а хорошие, умные люди бездетны. — Миссис Хадсон перевела дыхание и продолжила свой нескончаемый монолог, не особо задумываясь о том, слушает ли её собеседник: — Когда я сказала риелтору, что хочу сдавать второй этаж в аренду, она посоветовала мне переделать кабинет в спальню, а гостиную разделить перегородкой на жилую часть и кухню. Так будет легче найти постояльцев. Она права, такие квартиры сдаются легче всего. Когда Шерлок сказал, что не хочет искать нового соседа и будет оплачивать всю аренду сам, я надеялась, что во вторую комнату он заберёт лабораторию. Но Шерлок вместо этого перестал пользоваться и первой. Ничего не понимаю.  
— Вы должны быть с ним построже, миссис Хадсон, — ответил Майкрофт. — Вызовите уборщиков, чтобы разобрались с этим бедламом, — взмахом руки Майкрофт очертил гостиную и кухню, — а счёт пусть оплатит Шерлок.  
— Он заплатит и тут же опять всё захламит.  
— А вы возьмите с него штраф за нарушение правил аренды.  
— Майкрофт, вы уверены, что это поможет?  
— Ну не пороть же его, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Если в детстве не помогало, то сейчас тем более не подействует.  
«Мне нужен инспектор Лестрейд, — подумал Майкрофт. — Пусть нагрузит Шерлока новыми делами по самые пятки. Чтобы у братца и минуты не оставалось для глупостей».  
.............  
.............  
Встречаться с Грегом в подземном гараже одного из офисов МИДа — это больно и несправедливо. Но иначе он вообще не будет разговаривать.  
— Почему бы нам не поговорить в кабинете какого-нибудь уютного ресторана? — спрашивает Майкрофт.  
— Нет причин, по которым высокопоставленный чиновник мог приглашать на обед обычного инспектора.  
— Речь идёт о личном деле, а не о служебном.  
— У нас с вами нет личных дел, сэр, — отрубает Грегори.  
Майкрофт покрепче стискивает рукоять зонта.  
— Вы заботитесь о моём брате, инспектор. Рискуете должностью, званием и служебной репутацией, позволяя постореннему участвовать в расследования.  
— Закон обязывает граждан оказывать помощь полиции, а полицию — принимать её.  
— Всё верно, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Однако закон не учитывает, насколько паршивым может оказаться характер отдельных граждан. Например, Шерлока Холмса.  
— Пользы от консультаций Шерлока гораздо больше, чем вреда от его характера. Поэтому я очень признателен Шерлоку за его помощь.  
«А ты можешь катиться к чёрту!» — слышит Майкрофт невысказанное, но совершенно очевидное дополнение.  
— Мы знакомы уже пять лет, инспектор. Всё это время вы ясно даёте мне понять, как я вам неприятен, но при этом ни разу не отказались со мной встречаться. Почему?  
— С начальством не встречаются, к нему приходят по вызову.  
— Но я вам не начальник.  
— Зато можете приказывать моему непосредственному и вышестоящему начальству.  
Майкрофт усмехнулся:  
— Вам ведь плевать на карьеру, инспектор. Вы четырежды подавали рапорт о переводе в такие дыры, что о них даже подумать страшно, не то что там служить. Поэтому вы запросто могли послать меня по общеизвестному адресу. Однако до сих пор продолжаете терпеть наши встречи. Почему?  
— Хочу убедиться, что вы не собираетесь причинить вред Шерлоку Холмсу.  
— Что?! — оторопел Майкрофт.  
— Шерлок мой друг, и я стараюсь не допустить, чтобы с ним случилось что-то плохое.  
— И этим «плохим» вы считаете меня, его брата? — возмутился Майкрофт. — Да вы с ума сошли, инспектор!  
— Братские узы не мешают причинять неудобным родственникам зло, сэр.  
— Не в нашем с Шерлоком случае! Он мой брат, и я всё время забочусь о нём. — Майкрофт подошёл к Лестрейду ближе. — У Шерлока сейчас сложный период. Если вы действительно желаете ему добра, нагрузите побольше работой, чтобы не оставалось времени для глупостей. Вы меня понимаете?  
— Да. Но Шерлок не мой подчинённый, которому я могу приказать. Он сам решает, когда и в каком расследовании принять участие. Принцип, по которому ваш брат выбирает интересные для него дела, я не могу понять до сих пор.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Майкроф. — И всё же прошу вас попытаться решить эту проблему.  
— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — инспектор собрался уходить.  
— Подождите, — остановил его Майкрофт. — Я... Вы действительно не находите во мне ничего приятного? Нисколько?  
— А чего может быть приятного в чиновнике?  
Майкрофт на несколько мгновений закрыл глаза. Но почему всё так плохо? Шерлок опять доставляет проблемы, скоро об этом узнает мать и в очередной раз устроит показательную истерику на тему «неблагодарные дети», а отец охарактеризует Майкрофта несколькими безупречно вежливыми, но при этом убийственно-ядовитыми фразами. Шерлоку хорошо, спровоцировал отца, чтобы тот его в восемнадцать лет из дома выгнал, и с тех пор с родителями ни разу не разговаривал, все шишки от общения с ними падают только на Майкрофта. На работе — сплошные дебилы, причём большинство из них занимает высокие посты, и на основании этого полагает, что может приказывать Майкрофту Холмсу. А любимый человек, ради которого Майкрофт не задумываясь шагнул бы в огонь, смотрит на него как на досадную и обременительную помеху.  
— Неужели так трудно хотя бы один раз подумать обо мне не как о чиновнике, а как о человеке? — вырвалось у Майкрофта.  
Грегори посмотрел на него с удивлением. Мгновение подумал и ответил:  
— Вы брат Шерлока. Если бы не это, меня бы здесь не было.  
— Вы любите его? — спросил Майкрофт.  
Это была даже не боль... «Боль» — слишком слабое определение для крушения мира.  
Конечно же Грег любит Шерлока. Его невозможно не любить.  
А Майкрофт никогда не станет мешать счастью брата. Особенно теперь, когда Шерлок вновь рискует скатиться в трясину, в которой едва не утонул пять лет назад.  
Как сквозь толстую стену до Майкрофта донёсся раздражённый голос Грега:  
— Вы с ума сошли, мистер Холмс, или попросту пьяны?  
— Что? — переспросил Майкрофт.  
— Да то! Как вам в голову пришёл такой бред?  
— Но ведь вы предпочитаете мужчин... И...  
— Вот именно, что мужчин! Однако Шерлок к мужчинам, да и к Homo Sapiens’ам относится только биологически, а по жизни это ходячая чума, и трахаться с ним я не стал бы, будь он даже единственным мужиком на всей планете Земля!  
Майкрофт на мгновение оцепенел. Затем проговорил внезапно осипшим голосом:  
— За такие слова о моём брате я любому вырвал бы язык. Но... Я счастлив услышать эти слова от вас.  
— Что? — не понял Лестрейд. — Вы о чём?  
Майкрофт шагнул к нему вплотную, прикоснулся губами к губам.  
И отлетел на два ярда, отброшенный ударом кулака.  
— Я тебе не подстилка! — с бешенством рыкнул Лестрейд.  
Майкрофт осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к скуле.  
— Если вся проблема только в этом, — сказал он тихо, — я могу быть снизу.  
Подняться Майкрофт не пытался, просто сел на полу. Лестрейд вперил в него яростный взгляд:  
— Прикажи любому из своих референтов, их для того и держат, чтобы ублажать начальство всеми угодными ему способами. А я тебе не хастлер из секса по вызову.  
Лестрейд пошёл к выходу.  
— Грег! — отчаянно выкрикнул вслед ему Майкрофт. — Для меня это очень серьёзно. Я люблю тебя!  
Но Грег не обернулся. В любовь чиновника он не верил.  
.............  
.............  
Место преступления и место обнаружения трупа — далеко не всегда одно и то же. Вот и в этот раз убитую привезли и сбросили с моста, имитируя самоубийство.  
Имитация грубая, даже первокурсник полицейской школы в неё не поверит. Хуже с убитой — дорогой костюм, ожерелье и серьги жёлтого металла с прозрачными тёмно-зелёными вставками. Даже если это не настоящее золото и изумруды, а бижутерия, то цена у неё всё равно немалая.  
— Одежда и драгоценности не её, — вещал Шерлок. — Посмотрите на её руки — на них никогда не было маникюра. А женщина, которая покупает такую одежду, обязательно будет ухаживать за руками. И колготки. Они очень дешёвые, такие даже не продают, а дают в подарок в продуктовых отделах супермаркетов тем, кто покупает продукты сразу на несколько дней. Волосы покрашены дешёвой краской, которая пересушила убитой волосы. Будь у неё деньги на дорогие наряды, она и краску бы купила хорошую. Одежда слегка поношенная, а туфли совершенно новые, она проносила их не более двух-трёх часов, и только в помещении — на подошве всего лишь несколько царапин. Пройдись она в них по улице, царапин было бы больше. И туфли хотя и качественные, гораздо дороже тех, что могла позволить себе убитая, однако намного дешевле одежды. Обувь той, в чью одежду она переоделась, не подошла ей по размеру, и убитой купили новые.  
Лестрейд кивал, принимая информацию к сведению. Всё шло как обычно, но была какая-то тревожная нота, диссонанс.  
— Господин инспектор! — подбежал полицейский из оцепления. — Там вроде бы свидетель нашёлся.  
Глянул на Шерлока и спросил:  
— А кто это, сэр?  
— Приглашённый консультант.  
— Сэр, а он «колёсами» не балуется?  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Лестрейд.  
«Старею, — добавил он мысленно. — Стал терять хватку».  
Служба в уличном патруле быстро обучает замечать малейший неадекват у прохожих, в том числе и наркотическое опьянение. И этот навык остаётся навсегда. Но Лестрейду не хотелось верить, что Шерлок опять стал принимать наркотики. Ведь три года у него не было ни одного срыва. Лестрейд надеялся, то Шерлок завязал с наркотиками окончательно.  
Но как только что выяснилось, не завязал.  
«Пока Шерлок принял что-то лёгкое. Покрепче экстази, но не намного. Однако скоро он опять начнёт употреблять кокаин и героин».  
Лестрейд приказал Донован допросить свидетеля, полицейскому — вернуться в оцепление, а сам подошёл к Шерлоку, схватил его за лацкан пиджака и потащил к фургону ПКЛ, передвижной криминалистической лаборатории.  
— У нас был договор, — сказал Лестрейд. — Я позволяю тебе заниматься расследованиями, а ты не принимаешь наркотики.  
— Я не... — начал было Шерлок.  
— Андерсон! — окликнул Лестрейд судмедэксперта. — Возьми у него кровь на анализ. Бригс, Уайтли! — подозвал двух полицейских и толкнул к ним Шерлока. — Обыскать и оформить задержание на трое суток за противодействие полицейскому расследованию.  
— Это я противодействую?! — возмутился Шерлок. — Да я...  
— Ты нарушил договор, — оборвал Лестрейд.  
— О, наш дорогой психопат опять принялся за старое, — злорадно проговорил Андерсон. — Бывших наркоманов не бывает, так, Шерлок?  
Лестрейд смерил и Андерсона, и Шерлока досадливым взглядом и пошёл к Донован, которая разговаривала со свидетелем.  
На ходу достал телефон.  
— Бетерж? Привет, старина! Это Лестрейд. К тебе сейчас привезут Шерлока Холмса... Да-да, тот самый ненормальный гений. Запри его в камеру с наркоманами. Если понадобится, перетасуй комплектование камер, но сидеть Шерлок должен только с наркоманами. Я хочу, чтобы он во всех подробностях увидел, что такое настоящая ломка и насколько нерасторопна в таких случаях бесплатная медицина. Что? Нет, сам он пока что не наркоман в полном смысле слова, хотя до этого уже недолго осталось. Но Шерлок ещё может остановиться, поэтому я его к тебе и отправляю. Да, конечно, и ужин у Юсуфа, и его знаменитый кебаб я тебе обеспечу сегодня же вечером. Хорошо, пусть завтра. Заодно познакомлюсь с твоей невестой. Ну всё, давай. Удачи.  
.............  
.............  
— Я настаиваю, чтобы моего брата отпустили под залог, — сказал Майкрофт.  
— Обращайтесь к адвокату, сэр, — ответил Лестрейд. — Но пока он оформит все формальности, пройдёт как раз трое суток. Я об этом позабочусь.  
— Не имеете права! — возмутился Майкрофт. — Это превышение властных полномочий.  
— Ну так увольте меня, сэр.  
— Я предпочитаю, чтобы вы оставались на своём месте и занимались делом, инспектор.  
Лестрейда самодовольные и самоуверенные физиономии Холмсов раздражали всегда, но если от Шерлока была ощутимая польза, то Майкрофт — всего лишь заноза в заднице.  
Лестрейд придвинул Майкрофту заключение экспертизы.  
Тот взял лист, прочёл. Самодовольство как ветром сдуло. Лестрейд несколько мгновений с удовольствием созерцал бледный вид и растерянность Майкрофта.  
— Сэр, теперь вы согласны с тем, что трёхдневная отсидка подальше от точек распространения наркотиков пойдёт Шерлоку на пользу?  
Майкрофт кивнул и вышел из кабинета.  
.............  
.............  
По дороге домой Лестрейд зашёл в кондитерскую купить лакричное ассорти для Маришки. А после немного прогулялся в парке — это помогало успокоиться, сбросить напряжение.  
К концу прогулки вспомнил, что у Марины сегодня вечернее дежурство. Возвращаться в пустой дом не хотелось, и Лестрейд зашёл поужинать в небольшое уютное кафе.  
На его любимом месте в углу сидел Майкрофт.  
Лестрейд нахмурился. Что могло понадобиться этому типу в мелкой забегаловке дешёвого квартала?  
На столе перед Майкрофтом стояла кружка пива и тарелка жареной картошки с сосисками. Съел он, судя по всему, несколько ломтиков, если вообще ел.  
Майкрофт смотрел в окно. На аллейку, по которой Лестрейд должен пройти, возвращаясь домой.  
«Он ждал меня? Но зачем? Какого чёрта ему опять надо? И почему он один, без этой своей свиты?»  
От позы Холмса-старшего веяло отчаянием и безнадёжностью.  
Лестрейд подошёл, прикоснулся к плечу Майкрофта.  
Тот вздрогнул, резко обернулся. Увидел Лестрейда и припал губами к его руке.  
Лестрейд с растерянностью смотрел на его склонённую голову. «Он говорил правду?! Я действительно ему нравлюсь? Этот тип и в самом деле способен на нормальные человеческие чувства?»  
Лестрейд левой рукой осторожно погладил Майкрофта по волосам, высвободил правую руку.  
— Что-то случилось,.. Майкрофт?  
— Нет... Ничего сверх того, что уже есть.  
— С Шерлоком всё наладится. Бетерж присмотрит за ним, поэтому, если возникнут осложнения, в медсанчасти будут гораздо расторопнее, чем обычно. Трёх суток как раз достаточно, чтобы полностью очистить организм. А когда Шерлок выйдет, я суну ему все архивные глухари за последние лет семь. Он займётся делом, и времени на глупости не останется.  
Майкрофт кивнул. Лестрейд сел за другую сторону столика, заказал ужин.  
Когда официант ушёл, Майкрофт робко, самыми кончиками пальцев, погладил кисть Лестрейда.  
— Нет, — ответил тот. — Я пока не готов к этому. И не знаю, буду ли готов. Поэтому не хочу обнадёживать.  
Майкрофт покорно кивнул.  
— Ты всё ещё любишь Алексея Агапова? — спросил он.  
— Мёртвых нельзя любить. Алекс умер полтора года назад.  
— Его дочь осталась с тобой.  
— Марина и моя дочь!  
— Я понимаю... — тихо сказал Майкрофт.  
— Алекс не любил Лондон, не доверял ему... Правильно делал, как оказалось. Мне нельзя было настаивать на их переезде.  
— Ты не должен винить себя! Несчастные случаи бывают везде. Попасть в аварию Агаповы могли и в России.  
Лестрейд отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Лондон убил Алекса и покалечил руки Марины. Хотя переломы залечили даже успешнее, чем ожидалось, однако пианисткой она не будет уже никогда.  
— Но Марина успешно учится медфакультете. Все говорят, что она будет очень хорошим врачом. Марина ведь хочет стать психиатром?  
— У неё настоящий талант возвращать людям душевное равновесие. И она работает на полставки санитаркой в общей терапии, чтобы было побольше настоящей медпрактики. На следующий год Марину должны взять медсестрой в психосоматическое отделение. Тоже на полставки, чтобы не мешать учёбе.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— Она умная и сильная девочка. Смогла начать новую жизнь, в которой будет счастлива.  
Официант принёс ужин — всё ту же картошку с сосисками, взял оплату, ушёл.  
Майкрофт спросил:  
— Я и правда выгляжу так, как будто собираюсь причинить зло собственному брату?  
— А? — растерялся Лестрейд. — Нет-нет, что ты, нет.  
— Значит, правда. Но это не так! Я хочу для Шерлока только добра... У меня нет никого дороже, чем он.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Лестрейд.  
— Ты позволишь сказать то же самое и о тебе?  
— Я... Нет. Мне трудно представить, что между нами возможны постоянные отношения. А обычный перепихон тебя вряд ли устроит.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой всегда. Но как и когда это будет, и будет ли вообще, решаешь ты.  
Лестрейду стало не по себе. Покорность этого самоуверенного и властного человека пугала своей неправильностью.  
— У тебя фарфоровая тарелка, — сказал Лестрейд. — Здесь их дают только постоянным клиентам. Обычных кормят из пластиковых.  
Майкрофт смутился. Лестрейд проговорил:  
— Неужели во всём Лондоне ты не мог найти никого лучше меня? Кругом полно красивых молодых парней! Такому, как ты, надо только пальцами щёлкнуть, и они сами в постель запрыгнут — хоть оптом, хоть в розницу.  
— Мне нужно не это.  
Лестрейд опустил глаза.  
— Ты сделал неудачный выбор, — сказал он. — Самый неудачный из всех возможных. Вечный инспектор без надежды на повышение, потрёпанный и обветшалый бесперспективник.  
— Грег, ты хоть помнишь, сколько тебе лет?  
— Я родился в...  
— Тебе тридцать один, Грег. Ты всего лишь на год старше моего брата. Все, даже ты сам, видят только седые волосы и усталость. Но на самом деле ты молод. У тебя вся жизнь впереди.  
Лестрейд молчал растерянно.  
— Я чувствую себя стариком... — проговорил он после долгой паузы.  
— Однако на самом деле ты молодой парень. Не юноша, но и не зрелый муж, тем более не старик.  
Лестрейд отрицательно качнул головой.  
— На самом деле человеку столько лет, насколько он себя чувствует. И паспортный возраст здесь ни при чём.  
— Тогда зачем превращать себя в старика? Не лучше ли чувствовать себя юношей?  
— У меня это и в восемнадцать лет не получалось. Сейчас тем более не получится.  
Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
— Ты упрям. Но я всё же попробую тебя переубедить.  
Лестрейд скептично хмыкнул.  
«Главное, — подумал Майкрофт, — что он не прогнал меня и не отказался».  
— Каким был Шерлок в детстве? — спросил вдруг Лестрейд. — Как ни старался, не смог представить его ребёнком.  
— Он был похож на эльфа, — светло и мягко улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Не на этих высокорослых остроухих смазливчиков из фэнтези, а на настоящего эльфа из легенд о Томасе-Рифмаче и «Питера Пена». В детстве Шерлок был весёлым и открытым, для него все люди были друзьями. Мне он казался немного непоседливым и шумным, но это из-за того, что сам я во многом был увальнем. Но при всей своей сверхэнергичности Шерлок был очень добрым и некапризным, поэтому мы легко поладили. Поначалу я долго не замечал его, для детей разница в семь лет — огромная, практически неодолимая пропасть. Но вскоре после того, как мне исполнилось десять, я вдруг увидел Шерлока, сидящего среди множества игрушек. Это произошло именно вдруг, потому до того я брата не замечал. Да и в то утро я видел не столько Шерлока, сколько его игрушки. Все мои игрушки родители за несколько дней до этого забрали, сказали, что я уже слишком большой для игр, что мне надо думать об учёбе, а не о детских забавах.  
— Ипс... — только и смог произнести Лестрейд. Услышанное не укладывалось в голове. Как можно отобрать у ребёнка игрушки? К тому же у собственного сына. Самому Грегу родители дарили игрушки по любому поводу до тех пор, пока он сам окончательно не потерял к ним интерес. И всегда сами играли с сыном и его друзьями и в супергероев, и в Робина Гуда, зачастую вовлекая в игры родителей Греговых друзей.  
При этом сетовать на школьную успеваемость Грега и его друзей родителям не приходилось никогда.  
А Майкрофт продолжал рассказывать:  
— Поначалу я возился с Шерлоком только потому, что это было поводом для игры, чтения сказок и просмотра мультиков. Он уже тогда был очень умным и способным, поэтому быстро научился в полной мере воспринимать книжки и фильмы, предназначенные для детей моего возраста. Самому мне родители ни за что не позволили бы такие глупости, но поощряли заботу старшего брата о младшем. Однако заботиться о ребёнке и не привязаться к нему всей душой невозможно. Сначала я ждал своего отъезда в школу-пансион как исхода в Землю Обетованную и заранее придумывал поводы не приезжать домой на каникулы, но вскоре стал изобретать поводы не уезжать. Я боялся оставлять Шерлока одного. Он тогда был слишком эмоциональным и открытым, а потому ранимым. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
Лестрейд кивнул, хотя и не понимал почти ничего. Как надо было обращаться с детьми, чтобы мягкий добродушный увалень превратился в ядовитого и высокомерного интригана, а весёлый и дружелюбный эльф стал желчно-агрессивным социопатом?  
— От пансиона мне, конечно же, отвертеться не удалось, — говорил тем временем Майкрофт. — Я звонил Шерлоку каждый день, но телефонного общения оказалось мало. Я упустил момент, когда Шерлок стал необратимо меняться, причём не в лучшую сторону. Наша дружба разладилась, и однажды брат сказал, что ненавидит меня. Однако что бы он ни говорил и ни делал, я всё равно люблю его. Очень люблю.  
— Я вижу. И любой видит.  
— Кроме Шерлока. Он по-прежнему меня ненавидит. И я не понимаю, за что. В чём и когда я допустил ошибку? Почему брат видит во мне врага?  
— Всё ещё наладится, Майкрофт. Я постараюсь дать Шерлоку побольше дел, когда он работает, то становится более адекватным, и с ним можно хоть как-то общаться.  
— Ты так добр ко мне. — Майкрофт взял руку Грега, стал мягко и бережно целовать, лизнул складку между большим и указательным пальцами.  
Лестрейд высвободил руку.  
— Майкрофт, прости, но... — Лестрейд не договорил.  
— Я понимаю. И ничего не прошу. Просто позволь мне хотя бы иногда быть рядом. Клянусь, я не буду тебе мешать!  
— Майкрофт, но ведь так нельзя. Человек не должен превращать свою жизнь в чью-то тень.  
— Без тебя у меня нет жизни.  
Лестрейд пробормотал растерянно:  
— Я... Мне нужно время. И... Майкрофт, зачем тебе это? Кто ты и кто я...  
— Не ты ли гордился отсутствием предрассудков? Грег, если бы я был палестинским эмигрантом с пособием по безработице, ты не был бы столь насторожен.  
— Расовая и социальная принадлежность не имеют никакого значения. Главное в самом человеке, а не в его статусе.  
— Но правительственного чиновника человеком считать господин инспектор не желает. Я вынужден признать, что основания для этого есть — большинство из нас действительно озабочены лишь карьерой и плевать хотят на нужды налогоплательщиков, за счёт которых живут. Но не все чиновники такие. И я докажу вам это, инспектор.  
— Вам нет необходимости утруждать себя, сэр. — Грег встал из-за стола. — У каждого из нас своя служба и между собой они никак не связаны. А сейчас я вынужден вас оставить. Мой рабочий день давно закончен, и я надеюсь хотя бы немного отдохнуть перед тем, как меня снова вызовут на место преступления. Всего хорошего, сэр.  
Грег ушёл. Майкрофт смотрел на него в окно. Это безнадёжно. Грег не подпустит его ближе, чем на расстояние столика в кафе.  
Или шанс всё же есть? Очень маленький, почти что призрачный, но есть. Однако для того, чтобы он стал реальностью, Майкрофт должен убедить Грега не только в серьёзности чувств, но и в своей социальной полезности.  
И вторая задача будет гораздо сложнее первой. Но отступать не в привычках Майкрофта Холмса.


	7. Глава 7. Точка невозврата

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Изменить можно любую ситуацию. Однако лишь до определённого момента, после которого повлиять на неё не в силах будет никто. Но именно в эту минуту решается, кто останется на основной линии пути, а кто затеряется на боковых тропах.

— Настоятельно рекомендую сменить образ жизни, — сказал Шерлоку сизошный сержант. — Ещё одно задержание за нарушение общественного порядка, да ещё в состоянии наркотического опьянения, и тремя сутками кутузки не отделаетесь.  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул. Никакого нарушения общественного порядка, как и наркотического опьянения не было. Просто тупоголовый зануда Лестрейд взбесился из-за того, что Шерлок принял немного релаксанта, и не придумал ничего лучше, как засунуть консультирующего детектива в сизо, чтобы Шерлок мог вдоволь налюбоваться на кретинов, которые не знают меры в расслабляющем, и получить от медсанчасти весь пакет процедур по первичной реабилитации наркоманов.  
После «чистки» восприятие вновь обострилось, фиксировало каждый, даже самый мимолётный звук, запах, образ... Полусонный мозг пробудился и опять заработал с интенсивностью атомного реактора. Мозг требовал полноценной нагрузки, ему нужны были сложные интересные задачи, а на «жёсткий диск» поступала только пустая, ничего не значащая информация — о дежурном сержанте, о надзирателе, о бездарном репортёре, который неуклюже изображал доставщика пиццы.  
И эта недозагруженность мозга была почти болезненна. Если срочно не найти полноценное занятие, боль наверняка станет реальной. «Чёртовы медики! Вычистили из организма весь релаксант без остатка. Гуманисты хреновы, им никогда не понять, что такое настоящие мышление и восприятие, убогие мозги этих эскулапов перегреваются даже от самого незначительного усилия».  
Лестрейд прислал СМС. В архиве есть немало «глухарей», которые могут представлять для Шерлока интерес. Посмотреть надо сегодня, завтра их отправят из Скотланд-Ярда в архивы МВД на вечное хранение.  
Шерлок усмехнулся. Хитрость проста как шоколад — Лестрейд хочет нагрузить его работой, чтобы не оставалось времени ни на что другое. Но Лестрейд никогда не присылает СМС. Он звонит. Если появилась СМС, это означает, что Лестрейд не может говорить. Плюс реплика об архиве — в Ярде проверка, причём очень серьёзная, министерского уровня. А стало быть, архив перетряхнули сверху донизу и нашли что-то действительно любопытное.  
Приятно будет ещё раз показать полисменам, что они не умеют замечать самых очевидных фактов.  
Но сначала домой. Вымыться, переодеться в свежее.  
И обязательно отправить Лестрейду СМС с просьбой отослать Донован с каким-нибудь заданием подальше от Скотланд-Ярда.  
Хотя нет. Лестрейд в дурном настроении, и заботиться об удобствах Шерлока не будет. Да ещё и вопросы задавать начнёт.  
— Такси! — остановил машину Шерлок. — Бейкер-стрит 221б.  
Довёз таксист быстро, но унылого дорожного однообразия всё же хватило, чтобы вновь пережить все события последнего месяца.  
.............  
Двадцать пять дней назад  
.............  
Расследование привело их с Джоном в бильярдный клуб. Чтобы разговорить нужного свидетеля (заведует третьим игровым залом, женат вторым браком, верен супруге, но рискует стать вдовцом, поскольку жена страдает гипертонией), нужно было изобразить интерес к бильярду.  
Если для Шерлока это было всего лишь актёрством, то Джона игра увлекла всерьёз.  
Хотя и не сразу.  
— Нет, Шерлок. Я не буду играть. Я категорический противник азартных игр.  
Завзалом услышал.  
— Бильярд не рулетка, мистер. Это спорт, и его даже хотят включить в программу Олимпийских игр. Когда именно это будет — неизвестно, спортивные чиновники ещё неповоротливее обычных, однако официальный статус спорта бильярду всё же присвоили.  
— Вот именно что «официальный статус», — ответил Джон. — А реальный бильярд — это дурдом с перебравшими пива раздолбаями.  
Завзалом усмехнулся:  
— Для настоящей игры надо выбирать серьёзные специализированные клубы, а не пабы с бильярдным столом. В клубах запрещены не только спиртные напитки, но и ставки на игру. Кроме того, там есть тренеры и соревнования, как и в любом спортивном центре.  
— Всё это очень хорошо, — вежливо улыбнулся Джон. — Но бильярд — не моя область.  
— Откуда вы знаете, если никогда не пробовали? Взгляните сюда. Сколько, по-вашему, есть вариантов удара, при помощи которого можно загнать вот этот шар вон в ту лузу?  
— Четыре, — сказал Джон. — Хотя нет, пять.  
— Что?! — одновременно переспросили завклубом и Шерлок.  
Завзалом сказал:  
— Здесь только четыре варианта.  
— Нет, пять, — подтвердил, на свою голову, Шерлок.  
А Джон взмахами руки показал направления ударов:  
— Первый, второй, третий, четвёртый и пятый. Так, Шерлок?  
— Да, — снисходительно кивнул тот. Надо же, в кои-то веки Джон проявил сообразительность.  
— Это потрясающе! — воскликнул завзалом. — Пятый вариант не заметил даже я. У вас обоих редкий дар бильярдистов. Если его отшлифовать, вы сможете претендовать на победу в международных чемпионатах.  
— Мы подумаем, — ответил Шерлок.  
.............  
Двадцать два дня назад  
.............  
— Я вступил в бильярдный клуб «Глобус», — сказал Джон. — Он находится неподалёку от поликлиники, и там есть по-настоящему хорошие тренеры.  
— На кой чёрт тебе бильярд?  
— Это лучше, чем смотреть всякий вздор по телевизору или слушать как ты ноешь о скуке.  
— Я не ною! — возмутился Шерлок.  
— Ты портишь стены в гостиной или издеваешься над скрипкой. Что это, если не эквивалент нытья?  
Шерлок фыркнул и демонстративно отвернулся.  
А Джон ушёл в клуб, чтобы, как он пояснил, «хотя бы немного пообщаться с адекватными собеседниками».  
Шерлоку только и осталось, что рисовать выстрелами на стене печальный смайлик.  
.............  
Девятнадцать дней назад  
.............  
— Я звонил тебе трижды! — раздражённо сказал Шерлок. — Мне была нужна твоя помощь.  
— Ручку или мобильник ты мог бы взять и сам, — ответил Джон. — Всё, что для этого требуется — оторвать задницу от дивана и пройти пять шагов к столу. А в клубе объявили дополнительную тренировку. Они взяли нового тренера, уровень которого на порядок выше, чем у остальных, и у меня есть шанс попасть к нему в группу.  
— Скука! — брезгливо бросает Шерлок.  
— Так тебя туда никто и не приглашал, — говорит Джон и начинает писать в блоге обширный пост, посвящённый сегодняшней тренировке и своим надеждам оказаться в спецгруппе клуба «Глобус».  
А Шерлок пытается осознать тот факт, что в жизни Джона появилось нечто, интересующее его гораздо больше, чем капризы единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.  
.............  
Семнадцать дней назад  
.............  
Джон ушёл с Бейкер-стрит навсегда.  
Причина понятна — душевная рана, которую ему нанёс бывший бой-френд, болела до сих пор. А выходка Шерлока выглядела жестокой и циничной насмешкой над этой болью.  
Но ничего подобного Шерлок не хотел! Он всего лишь стремился получить от Джона признание, что у него был-таки роман с мужчиной. Намёков Джон понимать не желал, и Шерлок решил простимулировать ситуацию косвенным фактором — например, запиской в личку блога якобы от бывшего любовника.  
Ошибка. С Джоном нельзя играть. Никогда. Ему нельзя лгать — тоже никогда. Шерлок должен был задать прямой вопрос, и тогда получил бы честный ответ.  
Но Шерлок ошибся. Его ошибка причинила Джону боль. И Джон ушёл.  
Шерлока частенько бросали и раньше — рядом с ним надолго не задерживался никто. Однако так резко и безоговорочно Шерлока из своей жизни не вышвыривали ещё ни разу.  
Без Джона сразу стало холодно. Он был не просто соседом и объектом сексуального желания. Джон сделал то, что до него не удавалось ещё никому — стал частью души Шерлока. И отнять Джона не могло ничто в мире — ни самое сложное переплетение случайностей, ни злобный гений Мориарти, ни выстрел снайпера, ни взрыв бомбы...  
Но оказалось, что Джон может уйти сам. И никто и ничто не способно его удержать.  
Однако если Джона нельзя было удержать, это не означает, что его невозможно вернуть. Ведь Шерлок всегда возвращал тех, кто ему нужен. Хотя с Джоном это будет нелегко. Придётся извиняться. Шерлок крайне редко ошибается и ненавидит признавать свои промахи, но ради Джона можно сделать исключение.  
.............  
Четырнадцать дней назад  
.............  
Шерлок нашёл правильные слова для извинений. Джон не может им не поверить. Он простит.  
Времени для поиска нужных фраз понадобилось много — несоизмеримо больше, чем для решения самых трудных задач, которые попадались Шерлоку.  
С Джоном вообще всё очень непросто. Это загадка, которую Шерлок так и не смог разгадать до конца. В большинстве случаев Джон так же примитивен, предсказуем и управляем, как и большинство людей. Но неожиданно — всегда неожиданно, вот в чём проблема! — Джон совершал поступки, предвидеть которые Шерлок оказывался неспособен. А ведь каждый из этих поступков оказывался судьбоносным, и не только для них двоих.  
Момента, с которого Джон стал для него необходимостью, Шерлок не знал. Упустил он и тот момент, когда стал вожделеть Джона.  
А теперь жестоко расплачивался за своё ротозейство.  
Как можно быть таким идиотом?  
— Тебе что, мало было?! — спросил Шерлок своё отражение. — Ты что, забыл — тебя никто и никогда не сможет полюбить!  
И тут же отвернулся от зеркала. Плевать. Пусть Джон считает его всего лишь другом и обнимает вместо Шерлока любовниц, пусть тратит время на свой глупый бильярд, но пусть при этом каждый день сидит в их общей с Шерлоком гостиной и болтает обо всякой дребедени или пишет в блоге, смотрит телевизор, ворчит, что в комнатах опять бардак, а продукты не куплены... Пусть Джон просто будет в жизни Шерлока.  
Тем более, что со временем Шерлок научится перехватывать кусочек его ласки и для себя.  
Завтра Джон вернётся. Очень хочется поговорить с ним прямо сейчас, но нельзя — поспешность всё испортит. А наиболее подходящий для разговора момент наступит лишь завтра вечером.  
.............  
Тринадцать дней назад  
.............  
Лестрейд позвонил утром. А предложенное им дело оказалось восхитительно интересным.  
Шерлок предвкушал и возможность сразить всех блеском интеллекта, и упоение от процесса решения трудной задачи.  
Но в реальности всё оказалось по-другому.  
— Вы посмотрите! — голос Андерсона разнёсся по всему переулку. — Наш штатный психопат явился без свиты. Джон Ватсон всё-таки тебя бросил?  
— Андерсон, если ты опять просадишь на скачках ползарплаты, жена подаст на развод. И хотя это тебя не особо огорчит, зато судебный запрет не встречу с детьми пережить будет сложнее. А судья обязательно попытается оградить юных граждан от контактов с папашей-игроманом.  
— Какого чёрта ты...  
— Андерсон, — перебил Шерлок, — я хочу осмотреть место преступления, пока ты и твои коллеги опять всё не испортили.  
Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив оттолкнул криминалиста и подошёл к Лестрейду, который внимательно рассматривал содержимое какого-то бумажника. Скорее всего, он принадлежал убитому.  
— Я и подумать не могла, — донёсся до Шерлока голос Салли Донован, — что бильярд — это так интересно. Потрясная игра! Столько впечатлений у меня ещё никогда не было.  
«С какой стати она занялась бильярдом? — удивился Шерлок. — И почему до сих пор не съязвила по поводу отсутствия Джона?»  
Лестрейд велел Салли принести кейс убитого.  
Когда она подошла, у Шерлока на мгновение потемнело в глазах — от Салли пахло Джоном Ватсоном. Запах телесного контакта с другим человеком — лёгкий, едва уловимый, почувствовать его под ароматом парфюма не способен почти никто.  
А оттенок запаха... Шерлок до боли прикусил губу. Такого оттенка не бывает у простого перепихона. Этими оттенками обмениваются только те любовники, которые хотят засыпать и просыпаться в одной постели очень долгое время, по возможности — всю жизнь.  
«Никаких эмоций нет — есть химия тела», — вспомнилась Шерлоку любимая фраза одного из университетских преподавателей.  
Химия тела Салли Донован свидетельствовала о покое, счастье и удовлетворённости, источником которых был Джон Ватсон.  
«Где они могли пересечься? Если Джон не пошёл ни к Саре и ни к Антее, то поехал в дешёвую, но приличную гостиницу — вроде той, где жил до того, как переехать на Бейкер-стрит. А Салли привели туда следственные дела. Но почему она вошла в холл именно в ту минуту, когда там был Джон Ватсон?!»  
Шерлок не верил в судьбу. Но всегда учитывал фактор случайности. Однако вот такого расклада предположить не мог.  
В глазах Салли явственно читалось торжество победителя.  
— Ненормальный, ты что это замер как столб? Труп без тебя заскучает.  
— Труп заскучает? — не понял Шерлок.  
— А кто ещё способен по тебе скучать? Ты ведь главный труполюб в Лондоне и окрестностях, — ехидно пояснила Салли.  
«Джон мой, — говорил её взгляд. — И тебе рядом с ним нет больше места. Довольствуйся обществом трупов, маньяков и воров — они более подходящая для тебя компания».  
Шерлок опять ошибся. Единственный правильный момент для разговора с Джоном был в ту минуту, когда он вышел с чемоданом в гостиную, а единственным правильным словом стало бы обычное «прости». Но Шерлок тогда был слишком сосредоточен на себе, чтобы думать о Джоне. И в итоге потерял его навсегда — едва за Джоном закрылась входная дверь, разрыв стал необратимым.  
Салли сунула Шерлоку кейс и ушла морочить головы журналистам — она превосходно умела забалтывать их не в меру любопытные уши речами сколь красочными, столь и бессодержательными.  
«Работа прежде всего, — напомнил себе Шерлок. — Она единственно важное, что есть в жизни. И работа — лучшее средство для излечения от глупых стремлений».  
Но сегодня безотказное лекарство не помогло. Без Джона пресной и серой была даже работа.  
.............  
— Бейкер-стрит! — сказал таксист.  
Шерлок расплатился, вышел. Такси уехало.  
Входить в дом не хотелось — ведь там пусто и холодно.  
«Вздор! Я прекрасно жил без Джона раньше, смогу жить не хуже и теперь. Надо всего лишь немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть».  
.............  
.............  
Лестрейд потёр ладонями лицо. Третья ночь без сна и на ногах.  
Голос кипящего возмущением Шерлока отдавался болью в затылке.  
— Вы поймали маньяка? Сами? И всего лишь за трое суток?  
Лестрейд ядовито ухмыльнулся:  
— А ты всерьёз вообразил себя незаменимым? Если это так, то я сильно переоценил твой интеллект.  
— Ваш успех не более чем случайность!  
— Случайность — это ты, Шерлок. А успешная работа полиции — закономерность.  
Шерлок дёрнулся, но ничего не сказал.  
Лестрейд проговорил:  
— Я не отрицаю твою полезность. Однако она не настолько велика, чтобы терпеть ради неё твои паскудные выходки. Поэтому, если хочешь, чтобы тебя и впредь допускали к расследованиям, дашь расписку, что обязуешься больше не принимать никаких наркотических веществ. И при первом же нарушении перед тобой закроются навсегда двери всех полицейских участков Великобритании.  
— Ты что, перепутал меня с малолетним наркоманом? — разозлился Шерлок.  
— У тебя есть ровно одна минута, — Лестрейд кивнул на стол, где лежал лист бумаги и ручка. — По истечении этого времени я прикажу вышвырнуть тебя на улицу.  
Шерлок оторопело хлопнул ресницами. Такой решимости в голосе инспектора он не слышал ещё никогда.  
Лестрейд ответил ледяным взглядом. Ему осточертели оба Холмса. И если с младшим ещё хоть как-то можно договориться, то старший — самая настоящая чума.  
«Самолёт Марины должен был уже покинуть пределы Великобритании, — думал Лестрейд. — Жаль ломать девочке карьеру, ведь в России ей опять придётся всё начинать с нуля, но это лучше, чем позволить Майкрофту сломать Маришке жизнь. То, что случилось три дня назад — не более чем минутная слабость всевластного вельможи. И этот чиновный прыщ ни за что не простит того, кто был её свидетелем. Особенно если этот кто-то отказался быть его постельной принадлежностью. Но пусть Майкрофт отыгрывается на мне одном. Девочку погубить я ему не позволю».  
Шерлок с высокомерной гримасой сунул Лестрейду расписку. Тот убрал её в сейф и приказал проводить консультирующего детектива в архив.  
«Майкрофт ничего не предпринимал трое суток, — продолжал размышлять Лестрейд. — И это не удивительно, ведь у меня был его драгоценный братец, а добраться до Шерлока я успел бы быстрее агентов Майкрофта. Господи, звучит так, как будто я террорист, захвативший заложника! Но Майкрофт просто не в силах осознать, что между людьми могут быть ещё какие-то отношения, кроме угроз, шантажа, давления и подкупа. Поэтому надёжнее было бы отправить Марину в Россию сразу же после той встречи с Майкрофтом. Но возможность вывезти девочку страны так, чтобы не привлечь внимание мистера Большая Шишка, появилась только сегодня. Майкрофт ничего не знает об отъезде Марины, это я могу гарантировать. А когда узнает, моя дочь будет вне пределов его досягаемости».  
.............  
.............  
Антея всё же решилась на разговор с родителями. Смогла твёрдо сказать им, что сама будет выбирать с кем и как ей жить, а если родители хотя бы один раз попытаются вмешаться, могут считать, что дочери у них больше нет.  
«Мне нужна своя собственная судьба, а не воплощение ваших нереализованных надежд, — говорила она. — Я вам не инструмент!»  
Родители оскорбились, обозвали дочь эгоистичной и неблагодарной тварью.  
Антея ответила, что домой вернётся только тогда, когда родители вновь обретут способность к адекватному разговору.  
Оставалось надеяться, что времени для этого понадобится не слишком много — родители у Антеи по-настоящему умные люди.  
А теперь надо помириться с Джоном. Обидела она его сильно, но той, прежней Антеи больше нет. «Я стала другой — сильной, смелой, самостоятельной. Теперь мне можно доверять всегда и во всём. Джон должен это понять. Не может не понять».  
Антея позвонила в поликлинику. Приём у Джона заканчивался через час. Встретиться с ним Антея не успеет — дорога потребует часа полтора, не меньше. Но ничего страшного, в поликлинике для вечерней уборки останутся санитарки, а они наверняка знают и новый адрес Джона, и паб, где он проводит вечера.  
С тех пор, как Джон уехал с Бейкер-стрит, наблюдение за ним было снято, но Антея обойдётся и без донесений агентуры: разговорить санитарок — задача нетрудная.  
.............  
.............  
Старший тренер клуба «Глобус» Уильям Прингл любовался игрой Джона Ватсона с местным чемпионом. Ватсон рисковал, но риск был оправданным и мудрым, а ходы творческими, неожиданными. У чемпиона на порядок лучше техника удара, но ходы стереотипны и предсказуемы.  
— Партия! — сказал Ватсон. — Извини.  
— Что? — не поверил чемпион. — Где? Чёрт!  
Проигрыш был всего лишь в одно очко. Однако проигрыш есть проигрыш, и количество очков значения не имеет.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал чемпион. — Но настаиваю на реваншной игре.  
— Завтра в это же время вас устроит?  
— Да, вполне, — ответил чемпион и ушёл в другой зал.  
— Джон, — подошёл к Ватсону Прингл, — ты уже готов к кубку Робинсона. Это небольшой ежеквартальный чемпионат, не самый престижной, но достаточно серьёзный. Именно то, что надо для дебюта. Я подам заявку.  
— Нет, Уилл. Сам же видел — у меня техника хромает.  
— Техника — вещь необходимая, однако опыт соревнований не менее важен. Пусть ты и не войдёшь в призовую тройку, но шестое место или даже пятое тебе вполне по силам. Для новичка это будет отличный результат.  
— М-м... — задумался Ватсон. — Не знаю. Попробовать, конечно, можно, но я не хочу, чтобы ты рассчитывал на меня как на реального клубного игрока.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Я сдал экзамены на курсы повышения квалификации. А учёба в меде не оставляет времени на посторонние дела.  
— Куда тебе ещё повышаться? — не понял Прингл. — Ты и так отличный врач.  
— Нет пределов совершенству, — усмехнулся Ватсон. — Но, строго говоря, это не столько повышение квалификации, сколько переобучение — я стану эпидемиологом.  
— В Лондоне врач-эпидемиолог никому и на хрен не нужен. Ты что, собрался ехать куда-нибудь в Африку?  
— Да. За курсы платит Красный Крест, а все слушатели подписывают пятилетний контракт на работу.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Прингл. — А как же та очаровательная смуглянка, которой ты заказывал гостевую карточку? Что она говорит о твоём отъезде?  
— Она едет со мной. Передвижному госпиталю нужен начальник службы безопасности и пресс-секретарь. Салли с лёгкостью может совмещать обе должности. Мы были на собеседовании в Красном Кресте, и Салли очень понравилась менеджеру по персоналу. Её включили в проект. Контракт с ней подпишут, когда она уволится с нынешней работы, но Салли уже член медгруппы. Как и я. Мой контракт подписывается через неделю, одновременно с началом занятий, так что сам понимаешь — карьера бильярдиста не для меня.  
...Антея до боли прикусила костяшку пальца. Она опоздала! У Джона успела появиться другая женщина и новая жизнь, в которой для Антеи места нет и не будет.  
Проникнуть в клуб оказалось легко: немного кокетства, капелька лжи, наивный взгляд очаровательной глупышки — и на вахте охотно пропустили забывшую гостевую карточку барышню к жениху.  
— Джон, — говорил тем временем Прингл, — в передвижном госпитале ты не заработаешь ни имени, ни денег. А в мире бильярда ты уже через год будешь одной из «звёзд». Призовые выплаты на соревнованиях, доходы от рекламы — это очень хорошие суммы, Джон. И твои фото на первых полосах всех спортивных газет.  
— Я не люблю быть в центре внимания, — сказал Джон. — Но дело даже не в этом. Я врач, Уилл. Моя настоящая жизнь в больнице. А бильярд — это способ разнообразить повседневность, привнести в неё немного адреналина. Именно немного, ровно столько, чтобы скрасить будни, а не стимулировать адреналиновую зависимость. Поэтому максимум того, что мне действительно нужно — еженедельные межклубные состязания, которые не входят в официальные рейтинг. Народ в клубах постоянно меняется, и потому междусобойчиков с одними и теми же партнёрами можно не бояться.  
— Это не твой уровень, Джон. Ты способен на большее.  
— Но оно мне не нужно.  
— И всё же сыграй на кубке Робинсона, — настаивал Прингл. — И лишь после этого принимай решение.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон. — Я буду играть. Но это ничего не изменит.  
«Кто знает, — подумала Антея, — кто знает... Перемены всегда приходят оттуда, откуда их не ждёшь».  
Подойти к Джону она не решилась. Зато купила билет на одно из лучших мест в зале, где будет проходить кубок Робинсона.


	8. Глава 8. Новый виток

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И в новой жизни можно совершать прежние ошибки. Но будет ли шанс их исправить?

Вкус кофе всё больше становился похож на горелую резину, свет ламп резал глаза, звонки телефонов отдавались болью во всём теле.  
«Надо поспать, — думал Лестрейд. — Третьи сутки без сна — это уже невозможно».  
Донован принесла очередную пачку отчётов.  
— Не хватает трёх заключений, — сказал Лестрейд.  
— Эксперты работают, но химические реакции ускорить нельзя.  
— Тогда на сегодня работа закончена. Все по домам. И на такси! Мне не нужны покалеченные в авариях сотрудники. На работу завтра к восьми.  
— К восьми?! — возмутилась Донован. — Даже без отгулов?!  
— Зачем тебе отгулы, если ты всё равно увольняешься? Возьмёшь деньгами за сверхурочные. Пополнение счёта перед отъездом тебе не помешает.  
— Чего не скажешь о синяках под глазами. Мне нужно срочно привести себя в порядок, а для этого необходим отгул!  
— Ну конечно, — ядовито сказал у неё из-за спины Андерсон. — Как только у женщин налаживается личная жизнь, работа тут же разваливается.  
— Зато мужики работу портачат постоянно, вне зависимости от состояния личной жизни. И ты этому наглядное подтверждение — принёс экспертизу по давно раскрытому делу.  
— О чёрт! Этот долбанный принтер!  
— Плохому эксперту всегда что-то мешает — то принтер, то другие ... инструменты.  
— Послушай, Донован...  
— Молчать оба! — рявкнул Лестрейд. И добавил спокойнее: — Мы все устали, а потому ведём себя излишне придирчиво и агрессивно. Поэтому давайте-ка по домам. Нам всем необходимо привести себя в порядок, а для этого прежде всего надо выспаться.  
Донован и Андерсон ушли. Лестрейд глянул на часы. 17:54. Марина должна быть уже в Москве. Оттуда уже можно звонить, не опасаясь агентов Майкрофта Холмса. Мобильник девочка оставила в Лондоне, но в аэропорту всегда несколько переговорных пунктов, Марина может позвонить и на мобильный, и на домашний.  
Однако до сих пор не позвонила. «В международном аэропорту всегда приходится много времени тратить то на ожидание багажа, — успокаивал себя Лестрейд. — К тому же самолёт может быть ещё в воздухе — маршрут перелёта из-за спешки оказался крайне неудачным, с тремя пересадками, и какой-то из рейсов наверняка был отправлен с задержкой. Марина позвонит немного позже».  
Возвращаться в пустой дом не хочется. Но надо привести себя в порядок, отдохнуть. Сон для полицейского такая же профессиональная обязанность, как и отчётность.  
«Продам дом, — неожиданно для себя решает Лестрейд. — Мне хватит и однокомнатной квартиры поближе к работе».  
Дом нравился Нэнси. Лестрейд даже шутил, что это главная причина, по которой она вышла за него замуж. А его родителям нравилась Нэнси. «Мы с отцом давно хотели перебраться из Лондона в деревню, — говорила ей мать. — Но Грег неуютно чувствует себя в одиночестве, поэтому мы оставались в городе. Однако теперь у него есть ты, дорогая. И я очень надеюсь, что вы с Грегом недолго будете жить в этом доме только вдвоём. Взгляните на эту гостиную — она просто создана для того, чтобы в ней играли дети. Как и сад на заднем дворе. Мы с отцом хотели большую семью, но... Надеюсь, у вас это получится. И вы ведь уже поработали над этим, не так ли? В наше время парень знакомит девушку с родителями только в том случае, если вскоре собирается сделать их дедом и бабкой. Я очень рада, дорогая, и надеюсь, что одним ребёнком вы не ограничитесь». Нэнси кивнула. Она тоже хотела, чтобы у неё было много детей.  
Но спустя семь месяцев умерла при родах. А ещё через два года у Лестрейда не стало дочери. И самым страшным было то, что брат Нэнси — тайная, безответная, идеальная любовь Лестрейда — оказался алчным и бездушным мерзавцем, для которого смерть близких была всего лишь источником обогащения. Иски о разделе наследства — единственная реакция Реджи на известие о смерти сестры и племянницы.  
Дом нравился и Алексу. Он даже сделал в нём ремонт (причём сам, без рабочих!), обиходил запущенный сад...  
Алекса нет уже полтора года. А сегодня уехала и Марина — дочь Алекса и единственная причина, по которой Грег не застрелился после его похорон.  
«Продам дом. Завтра же утром свяжусь с риелтором».  
В доме просторная прихожая, почти какая же, как и жилые комнаты. Лестрейд меняет уличную обувь на домашнюю — обычай, к которому его приучили Алекс и Марина. «В душ и спать, — думает Лестрейд. — Ужин к чёрту. И в спальню подниматься не буду, хватит и дивана в гостиной».  
В гостиной на диване сидели Марина и Майкрофт Холмс, смотрели телевизор.  
— Что?! — оторопел Лестрейд. — Вы что здесь делаете? Оба?!  
— Тебя ждём, — ответила Марина и выключила телевизор.  
— Ты должна быть в России! Почему ты вернулась?! Или... — Лестрейд вперил яростный взгляд в Майкрофта: — Подонок! Что ты...  
— Брек! — встала между ними Марина. — У тебя нет причин обвинять Майкрофта. Мы совершенно случайно встретились в аэропорту. У нас были билеты на один рейс.  
— Случайно? — ядовито переспросил Лестрейд. — Билеты на самолёт? С каких это пор правительство летает теми же рейсами, что и простые люди?  
— Я обычный госслужащий, — сказал Майкрофт. — И должность мелкая, так что спецсамолёты мне не положены. Это правда, Грег. Я всего лишь начальник аналитического отдела. Моя работа — обработка и систематизирование информации, а не принятие решений.  
— Ну и кому вы пытаетесь врать, сэр? Информация — это и есть власть. Хотя бы ребёнка в свои игры не впутывал, сволочь!  
— Я никогда не причиню зла ни тебе, ни твоей дочери, Грег. И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему.  
— Так, мальчики, — вмешалась Марина. — Я иду ночевать в общагу универа, а вы разберитесь уже в своих отношениях.  
— Постой, — задержал её Лестрейд. — Почему ты привела его сюда?  
— Мы о многом поговорили в кафе аэропорта, — на русском ответила Марина. — И я ни разу не услышала фальши в его словах.  
— Нашла кому верить! Это же политик. Ему соврать проще, чем...  
— Нет, — качнула головой Марина. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я слушаю не только слова и интонацию, но и мелодию речи. Между ними ни разу не возникло диссонанса. И ни одной фальшивой ноты тоже не прозвучало.  
Лестрейд глянул на Майкрофта. Тот старательно делал вид, что, во-первых, разговор его не касается, во-вторых, на свете нет интереснее чтения, нежели позавчерашняя газета. Лестрейд усмехнулся. «Хорошо ему Марина мозги вправила, если мистер Большая Шишка наконец-то уразумел, что есть разговоры и ситуации, в которые он лезть не должен».  
— Мариша, а ты уверена, что он по-русски не понимает?  
— Он действительно не знает русского, и за всё время вашего знакомства ни разу тебе не соврал.  
— Но...  
— Никаких «но», дядя Гриша. Майкрофт, как и большинство людей, не слышит мелодию речи. А значит и не может ею лгать.  
— И он говорил о... ну...  
— О том, что вот уже пять лет любит тебя без малейшей надежды на взаимность? — Марина испытующе посмотрела на Лестрейда. — Ты знал его ещё до того, как познакомился с папой.  
— Я любил Алекса!  
— Но продолжал встречаться с Майкрофтом.  
— Встречаться?! — возмутился Лестрейд.  
— Пытка надеждой, которая длится пять лет. Не думала, что ты способен на такую жестокость!  
— Пытка надеждой? — не понял Лестрейд.  
— Ты не подпускал его к себе ближе, чем на два метра. Но при этом ни разу не отказался от встреч. Даже когда жил с моим отцом! Ты всё равно продолжал дразнить Майкрофта возможностью взаимности.  
— Я никогда не говорил ему, что...  
— Но продолжал встречаться дважды в месяц. Неужели так трудно было сказать «нет»?  
— У нас были общие дела, — досадливо ответил Лестрейд. — Это были сугубо деловые разговоры, а не свидания! Алексу я не изменял.  
— Да при чём тут это! Ты пять лет держишь человека в состоянии между «да» и «нет». И не говори, что не догадывался о его чувствах!  
— Какие чувства? Похоть и каприз пресыщенного вельможи.  
— Даже самая оголтелые каприз и похоть не продержится так долго. А вот любовь — другое дело. К тому же будь это каприз и похоть, Майкрофт давно бы их удовлетворил, взяв тебя силой.  
— Марина, это не так просто сделать даже для чиновной шишки. Но если он попытается использовать в качестве рычага давления тебя... Ты должна была уехать!  
— «Попытается использовать», говоришь... А что мешало Майкрофту использовать меня раньше? Или отца?  
Лестрейд не ответил. Марина кивнула.  
— Майкрофт любит тебя. А причинить боль тому, кого любишь, невозможно. Иначе это не любовь. Дядя Гриша, если ты не веришь ни мне и ни ему, вспомни, как сам вёл себя с Реждинальдом!  
Лестрейд отшатнулся.  
— Это моя мать тебе рассказала?  
— Частично. Однако о том, что она умолчала, догадаться было несложно.  
— И что ты хочешь сейчас?  
— Поговори с Майкрофтом. Ты ломал его пять лет. Так не добивай хотя бы сейчас.  
— Я ломал?! — возмутился Лестрейд.  
— Не столько жестоко, как Режди забавлялся с тобой, но и твои игры позитивом никак не назовёшь.  
— Я не играл с Майкрофтом. Правда не играл. И был бы рад, забудь он о моём существовании.  
— Тогда почему не сказал об этом прямо? — спросила Марина.  
— От Майкрофта зависела судьба моего друга. Я же говорю: близкие — лучший рычаг воздействия.  
— И Майкрофт пытался воздействовать?  
— Нет.  
— Так может хватит выдумывать себе паранойю? Я понимаю, что у полицейских это профессиональная болезнь, но тебе ещё лет сорок как рано в неё погружаться. Поэтому забудь свои домыслы и просто поговори с ним.  
Марина пошла к двери.  
— И ты не ревнуешь к Алексу? — спросил Лестрейд.  
— Ревную. Но я не дура, и понимаю, что ты не должен хоронить себя вместе с ним. Полтора года одиночества — это слишком много.  
Марина ушла. Лестрейд стоял посреди гостиной. Заговорить с Майкрофтом, даже посмотреть на него было страшно. Но и молчать нелепо. К счастью, зазвонил мобильник.  
Лестрейд и помыслить не мог, что звонку начальства можно обрадоваться. Оказалось — можно.  
— Да. Вы с ума сошли?! Люди трое суток на ногах! Что? Хорошо, сейчас приеду. Нет, я на такси, так будет быстрее, чем машину присылать.  
Лестрейд набрал номер Шерлока.  
— Мост Ватерлоо. Тебе будет интересно. Подробности узнаешь в нашей базе данных, хотя бы раз в жизни залезешь действительно по делу.  
Лестрейд потёр основанием ладони лоб.  
— Что я ещё забыл? А, да, такси...  
— Я могу подвезти, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ваши коллеги ничего не заметят, я остановлюсь в полуквартале.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Лестрейд. «Всё равно разговора не избежать, Маринка завтра кишки вымотает»  
Машину Майкрофт взял самую обычную, из свиты только шофёр. «Я заставил его стесняться того, к чему он привык от рождения, — внезапно для себя понял Лестрейд. — И что может получить, не покушаясь на средства налогоплательщиков. У них семья очень богатая. Вроде бы... Ведь на самом деле я ничего о нём не знаю. И не потому, что Майкрофт скрывал, а потому что я не интересовался. Надо обязательно спросить. Но не сейчас».  
Лестрейд прикрыл глаза. «Я не избегаю разговора, он нужен, тут нет никаких сомнений, но сначала отдохну немного. Совершенно нет никаких сил. Совсем немного отдохну и поговорю».  
Однако никаких активных действий предпринимать не хотелось. Слишком спокойно и уютно было. Грег просто грелся в этом нечаянном тепле, впитывал всем телом. Он так давно ничего подобного не чувствовал... С тех самых пор, как не стало Алекса. «Его давно пора отпустить. Я не могу сделать так, чтобы мы вновь были вместе, а потому не должен мешать ему начать новую жизнь. Если по ту сторону действительно что-то есть, то Алекс не должен чувствовать себя связанным прежними обязательствами, а если ничего нет, тогда мне пора прекратить привязывать себя к пустоте».  
Лестрейд открыл глаза. И понял, что машину окутывает ночная тьма, а сам он спал на плече у Майкрофта.  
— Который час? — дёрнулся Лестрейд. — Я же на работу опоздал и...  
Майкрофт стиснул в ладони смартфон так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но проговорить смог спокойно и ровно:  
— Сейчас почти одиннадцать. И можешь не беспокоиться о работе — Марина позвонила твоему шефу и сказала, что у тебя резко подскочило давление. Это не ложь, а небольшое преувеличение — проблемы с давлением у тебя действительно есть, и если не начнёшь вести более размеренный образ жизни, получишь гипертонический криз.  
— Мало мне Маришки и полицейских врачей, так ещё и ты с этим кризом!  
— На работу тебя ждут завтра к часу дня.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Лестрейд и глянул в окно. — Так мы же в квартале от моего дома!  
— Ты заснул почти сразу, как сел в машину.  
— Понятно, — ответил Лестрейд. — А шофёр твой где?  
— В пабе. Было бы глупо заставлять его здесь сидеть.  
— Извини, я...  
— Мне было приятно, — сказал Майкрофт. — Очень приятно.  
Лестрейд глянул на него, опустил голову.  
— Ты выбрал не того. У нас же нет ничего общего.  
— Презираешь меня?  
Лестрейд посмотрел на него с изумлением:  
— За что?  
— Последнее время я веду себя как тряпка.  
— Последнее время ты стал хотя бы немного похож на человека. Жаль только, что это очень печальный человек.  
Майкрофт прижал его к спинке сиденья и припал губами к губам. Грег дёрнулся, отстраняясь, но Майкрофт прижал его сильнее, углубил поцелуй.  
— Ты никогда не говорил, что считаешь меня непривлекательным, — сказал Майкрофт. — И сейчас... Если бы ты не хотел, я бы даже прикоснуться к тебе не смог.  
Майкрофт опять припал к губам Грега.  
— Всё, что тебе мешает, — шептал Майкрофт, — это глупые предрассудки. Ты просто не любишь правительственные службы. Хотя и сам госчиновник.  
— Я не... — возмутился было Лестрейд, но Майкрофт закрыл ему рот поцелуем.  
Лестрейд обнял его, ответил на поцелуй. «Что я делаю, зачем?» Дальше думать не получилось — целовался мистер Большая Шишка мастерски.  
Майкрофт скользнул ладонью по бедру Грега, взялся за молнию на брюках.  
И нагнулся.  
— Нет, — хотел оттолкнуть его Грег, — ты не можешь...  
— Ты даже не представляешь, КАК я могу, — усмехнулся Майкрофт.  
И оказался прав — такого мастерства Грег даже представить не мог. «С кем только научился?!», — мелькнула ревнивая мысль.  
Едва отдышавшись от оргазма, Грег за галстук притянул Майкрофта к себе и сказал, глядя в глаза:  
— Если ты ещё с кем-нибудь... Я тебя пристрелю. И его тоже.  
Майкрофт провоцирующее улыбнулся, провёл кончиком языка по губам.  
— Ты потрясающе сексуален, когда ревнуешь.  
— Я не ревную!  
— И чем же ты тогда занимаешься?  
— Я...  
— Лучше помолчи, — сказал Майкрофт. — Речевая коммуникация — не самая сильная твоя сторона. Чего не скажешь обо всём остальном...  
Лестрейд судорожно втянул воздух — «остальное» реагировало на движения ладони Майкрофта с прямо-таки пламенным энтузиазмом.  
— Что ты делае... О-о-о....  
— Я ведь говорил, что ты молод и полон жизни, — довольно улыбнулся Майкрофт. — А ты не верил.  
— Интриган! Манипулятор!  
— И как тебе такая манипуляция?  
Лейстрейд ответил долгим стоном.  
.............  
.............  
— У тебя хороший дом, — сказал Майкрофт. Он стоял у кухонного стола и пытался накрошить картошку небольшими кубиками.  
— Дом как дом, — ответил Лестрейд. — Стандартный. На первом этаже гостиная, ванная и кухня, на втором — три спальни.  
— Но ведь больше и не надо.  
Лестрейд забрал у него нож.  
— Хватит портить продукт.  
— Какая разница, как её резать?  
— В кулинарии эстетика конечного продукта важна не меньше вкуса.  
Майкрофт слегка смутился.  
— Мне не часто приходится готовить.  
— Потушить мясо с овощами — это не готовка, а элементарный бытовой навык.  
Майкрофт смутился ещё больше и сразу же спрятался в привычное ехидство:  
— А как много бытовых навыков требуется, чтобы позвонить в круглосуточный магазин и заказать готовый овощной салат? Было бы гораздо меньше и хлопот, и калорий. Я и так последнее время слишком часто нарушал диету.  
— Глупость это, а не диета. Нормальный мужик и питаться должен по-мужски, а не превращать себя анорексичную фотомодель. Что же касается проблем с ростом брюха, то эта задача решается в спортзале. Ходи почаще на беговую дорожку и пресс качай. От сидячего образа жизни не только брюхо появляется, знаешь ли... Ещё резко возрастает риск инфаркта, инсульта и прочих гадостей.  
Майкрофт досадливо отфыркнулся. Грег практически слово в слово повторял то, что постоянно твердил врач Майкрофта — они как будто сговорились.  
Спортзалы Майкрофт возненавидел с тех пор, как узнал значение этого слова, а в школьно-студенческие годы приобрёл виртуозные навыки симуляции различных хворей, которые в большинстве случаев надёжно защищали от физической активности. Раскрыли Майкрофтовы хитрости всего лишь дважды: первый раз это был тренер, оказавшийся бывшим сержантом с учебки морской пехоты, второй — комиссованный армейский фельдшер. К радости Майкрофта, проработали оба специалиста недолго, поскольку нанимались временно, в ожидании места в спортивных центрах.  
По окончании университета щитом между Майкрофтом и спортзалом стала работа. Она не оставляла ни минуты свободного времени!  
Но Грег в это не поверит. И на симуляцию тоже вряд ли купится.  
Лестрейд усмехнулся. Телепатом он не был, однако мысли Майкрофта понятны и без неё.  
— Мистер Холмс, вы не напомните имя человека, который клялся сделать всё, что я пожелаю?  
— Но...  
— Рядом неплохой спортивный центр, — сказал Грег. — Абонемент я тебе куплю, о режиме тренировок договоришься сам. И без прогулов.  
Майкрофт ответил давно заученным надменно-ледяным взором и проговорил безапелляционно:  
— Я действительно очень занят, и потому...  
Грег пощекотал его под мышками. Майкрофт хихикнул и отскочил в сторону. Принял величественную позу и произнёс с надменной строгостью:  
— Не забывайтесь, инспектор! Настоятельно рекомендую не преступать допустимые для вас рамки поведения.  
Грег побледнел, закусил губу. Перевёл дыхание и ответил спокойно, ровно:  
— Ваше пребывание здесь излишне затянулось, сэр. Я вызову вам такси. И впредь, сэр, настоятельно прошу никогда больше не навязывать мне ваше общество.  
Майкрофт не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Его ещё никто и никогда не выгонял. Такое даже вообразить было невозможно. Хотелось немедленно уложить любовника на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность, хоть на кухонный стол, и вытрахать из него всю дурь без остатка.  
Но силой с Грегом этого не сделать, а сам он Майкрофта больше никогда не подпустит.  
— Сэр, надеюсь, до крыльца вы дойдёте без посторонней помощи? Такси будет через пять минут.  
— Грег, я...  
— Не смею вас больше задерживать, сэр.  
Майкрофт на несколько мгновений закрыл глаза. Если Грег переходит на официальный тон, пробить эту стену не сможет ничего.  
Майкрофт снял фартук, положил его на стол и пошёл к дверям.  
А Грег даже не попытался его остановить.  
.............  
.............  
Лестрейд опёрся ладонями о стол, перевёл сбившееся дыхание.  
— Всё правильно, — сказал он. — У королей, пусть даже и теневых, не бывает возлюбленных. Им нужны только подстилки. А я шлюхой никогда не был — ни в прямом смысле, ни в фигуральном.  
Лестрейд выкинул в мусорное ведро фартук, который надевал Майкрофт, и стал резать картошку. Как там говорил Джон Ватсон? «Война войной, а кормёжка по расписанию»? Тогда Лестрейду эта фраза показалась нелепой, но теперь он понял её истинность. Жизнь должна продолжаться несмотря ни на что. Как бы ни было больно, надо работать, заботиться о семье, поддерживать друзей...  
А значит всё у него идёт как всегда: приготовить обед и привести в порядок дом, потому что Маришке сегодня хозяйством заниматься некогда. Затем заступить на службу и защищать закон и порядок так, как этого требует присяга.  
«Маришка... Мистер Большая Шишка всё-таки может попытаться отыграться на ней. Хотя нет, вряд ли. Он не может не понимать, что в этом случае я его просто-напросто пристрелю, и плевать на последствия».


	9. Глава 9. Перепутье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда разваливаются отношения с любимыми, люди готовы пойти на многое, чтобы их сохранить. Но какое средство окажется по-настоящему действенным — уловки и хитрости или откровенный разговор?

Судьба подкинула сюрприз ровно через три дня после того, как Шерлок Холмс научился жить без Джона Ватсона — вернул в фирму проката обогреватели, прибрался в кухне и гостиной, спать стал в своей комнате и даже в меру своих умений приготовил завтрак.  
Правда, пробовать его миссис Хадсон отказалась.  
— Боже мой, это ведь были полуфабрикаты! Как можно испортить почти готовую еду?  
Шерлок мрачно зыкнул исподлобья и отправил СМС в ближайшее кафе. Завтрак доставят через двадцать минут.  
Миссис Хадсон вздохнула.  
— Ты такой способный биохимик. Но почему-то не можешь справиться с кулинарными ингредиентами.  
— Мне мешают домовые эльфы.  
— Кто? — с изумлением посмотрела на него миссис Хадсон.  
— Это единственная причина, по которой ингредиенты могут взаимодействовать совсем не так, как написано в инструкции.  
Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась, погладила Шерлока по щеке.  
— Ты очарователен, когда шутишь. Почаще шути, когда будешь знакомиться с девушками.  
— У меня нет времени на девушек. Я работаю.  
— Свиданиям работа не мешает.  
У Шерлока пискнул мобильник, сообщая о свежем СМС.  
— Ну, работай, — сказала миссис Хадсон и ушла.  
Шерлок прочёл СМС. Из Барбакан-центра сообщили, что билет на имя Ш. Холмса забронирован, но оплатить его надо не позднее, чем за два часа до начала концерта, иначе бронь будет снята, а билет продан. Ниже следовал адрес интернет-страницы, на которой перечислены формы оплаты.  
Шерлок улыбнулся: посетить выступление Лондонского Симфонического оркестра — это великолепно провести вечер. Правда, до него ещё три дня, но работа поможет скоротать время.  
...В антракте Шерлок пошёл купить прохладительного — в зале было душновато. И возле автомата с напитками столкнулся с Джоном Ватсоном.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — возмутился Шерлок.  
— И тебе добрый вечер, — подчёркнуто ровно ответил Джон.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — повторил Шерлок.  
— Это концертный зал. Люди ходят сюда, чтобы слушать музыку. Это называется «развлекаться». И если тебе такой способ провести вечер кажется скучным, то это не означает, что он должен быть скучен и для всех остальных.  
Шерлок ядовито усмехнулся:  
— Здесь играет симфонический оркестр. Что ты можешь понимать в такой музыке?  
Джон качнул головой.  
— Ну конечно, понимать классическую музыку может только единственный в мире консультирующий детектив. А по совместительству — великий скрипач, который покупает дорогой инструмент, а сам не способен сыграть ни единой музыкальной фразы!  
— Что?! — возмутился Шерлок.  
— Оставь, — сказал Джон. — Я хочу приятно и культурно провести вечер, а ты не вписываешься ни в одно из этих определений.  
Джон бросил в мусоросборник стаканчик с минералкой и ушёл. Шерлок проводил Джона растерянным взглядом.  
Так не бывает. Такое просто не имеет права быть! Джон не может, не смеет являться таким абсолютным совершенством. Это неправильно и несправедливо, когда всё, что ты никогда не сможешь получить сам — тепло, свет, покой и надёжность, оказываются сосредоточены в одном конкретном человеке, который к тому же раздаёт эти сокровища любому и каждому, даже не замечая своих даров. Но особенно больно становится, если ты оказываешься в числе тех, с кем Джон Хэмиш Ватсон общаться не желает.  
А теперь выясняется, что он любит и понимает симфоническую музыку — купить билет на галёрку, да ещё и если ради этого пришлось экономить скудную пенсию и невысокую зарплату, способен только настоящий ценитель.  
Людей, любящих классику, в Британии немало, но в непосредственном окружении Шерлока никого из них не было. А потому классическая музыка давно стала для него собственным миром, в котором не нужно носить масок и защищаться, потому что музыка принимает Шерлока таким, какой он есть, не пытаясь переделывать в соответствии с какими-то чуждыми ему канонами. И появление других людей в этом сугубо личном, предназначенном только для Шерлока мире, не предусматривалось. Любой вторгшийся в него неизбежно становился агрессором.  
Но всё дело в том, что и Джон никогда не пытался переделывать Шерлока — сердился или восхищался, соглашался или возражал, однако с ним Шерлоку ни разу не потребовалось «надевать броню».  
Джон давно стал частью личного мира Шерлока, а сегодня оказалось, что ему и музыка нравится та же, что и Шерлоку.  
«Через неделю в Ковент-Гарден дают "Тайный брак". Джон будет в восторге, ведь он никогда ещё не смотрел оперу с хороших рядов. А после поужинать в ресторане, стилизованном под викторианскую эпоху. Джону понравится, в нём есть что-то от настоящего викторианского джентльмена».  
Шерлок улыбнулся — Джон радуется всегда открыто и непосредственно как ребёнок, и его радость подобно солнцу согревает всех, кто с ней соприкоснётся. А потому Джон — это всегда приятно. Новые знакомые даже верить не хотели, что этот, похожий на плюшевого медвежонка, человек прошёл войну, получил тяжёлое ранение...  
Но Джон не игрушка. И плюшевая мягкость в любое мгновение может смениться боевым металлом.  
Найти Джона было делом двух минут, а его соседка с восторгом приняла предложение сменить место на галёрке креслом в партере.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Джон.  
— Смотри, — Шерлок взмахнул программкой, — во втором отделении будет несколько произведений Чимарозы. У него очень яркие и интересные мелодии. Жаль, что их так редко включают в концертный репертуар. Но через неделю в Ковент-Гарден дают его оперу.  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
— После реконструкции акустика Барбакан-центра стала намного лучше, но всё же немного не дотягивает до настоящего концертного уровня. Звучание классических мелодий невозможно раскрыть здесь в полной мере. Звук получается слегка суховатым и смазанным. То же самое касается и пения. Поэтому хорошо, что «Тайный брак» будет в Ковент-Гарден, а не в Барбакан-центре.  
— Шерлок, я не Молли и на дешёвый флирт не покупаюсь. Вернись на своё место.  
— Моё место теперь здесь.  
— Хорошо, тогда уйду я. Это будет не первый испорченный по твоей милости вечер, но совершенно точно последний. — Джон стал пробираться к выходу.  
Шерлок хотел остановить, но Джон оттолкнул его руку.  
— Мне надоело быть объектом твоих экспериментов и громоотводом для твоего дурного настроения. Мне нужна моя жизнь. А если тебе вдруг понадобится компаньон, обратись к черепу — он единственный, кто способен тебя вытерпеть.  
Джон пошёл к дверям. Шерлок рванулся задержать, но тут же сел на место.  
Невозможно. Силы, способной остановить Джона не существует.  
Но, может быть, для него найдётся приманка? Задача непростая, ведь Джон изыскал-таки вполне эффективную, если не лучшую замену тому, чем раньше удерживал его Шерлок — адреналину и ярким событиям. У Джона и без Шерлока есть причина не говорить «в моей жизни ничего не происходит». Интересностей у него предостаточно — те же соревнования по бильярду, например. Или учёба на курсах повышения квалификации. Однако отступать единственный в мире консультирующий детектив не собирался. Он придумает приманку, которая поймает Джона крепче любого крючка. Ведь Джон — такой же человек, как все. А значит Шерлок сможет им управлять.  
.............  
.............  
Марина села перед телевизором с пакетом чипсов.  
— Опять всякую дрянь ешь, — сказал Лестрейд. — В холодильнике полно нормальной еды.  
— Дядя Гриша, не бурчи. Вполне приличные чипсы.  
— Господи, что за ребёнок упрямый!  
— Я давно уже не ребёнок.  
— Вот именно! Взрослый человек, студентка медфакультета, а вредные продукты от полезных отличать до сих пор не научилась.  
Марина фыркнула. Лестрейд махнул рукой и стал проверять содержимое карманов своего пиджака:  
— А где мой блокнот?  
— На столе под учебниками. Ты сам его там бросил, когда помогал мне привезти книги из библиотеки.  
Лестрейд подошёл к столу. Стал перекладывать книги. Два самых толстых тома упали на пол.  
Лестрейд поднял, глянул на названия. «Введение в современный психоанализ» на английском и «Эмоции и чувства» на русском. Лестрейд задумчиво перелистнул несколько страниц, вздохнул, положил книги на стол.  
— И что говорит наука? Сколько времени требуется для того, чтобы влюбиться?  
Марина глянула на приёмного отца.  
— Секунды две или три, — сказала она.  
— А если ты знаешь этого человека уже давно?  
— Это не имеет значения. Даже у хорошо знакомого человека ты, в силу стечения обстоятельств, можешь заметить новые для тебя черты, которые и вызовут любовное влечение. Довольно частый случай.  
— Даже так... — проговорил Лестрейд. — И сколько времени требуется, чтобы разлюбить?  
— С этим сложнее. Лучше всего, если окажется, что черты, которые вызвали любовное влечение, на самом деле не существуют, что они — всего лишь плод твоего воображения. Ты несколько дней будешь переживать чувство разочарования и досады, но от любви не останется и следа.  
— А если это не помогло? Если точно известно, что качеств, из-за которых ты влюбилась, не существует, но всё равно продолжаешь любить? Что ты будешь делать, чтобы избавиться от этой любви?  
— Возьму побольше работы, которая требует серьёзной концентрации внимания и мыслей, чтобы днём не оставалось для воспоминаний времени, а вечером — сил. Чтобы от усталости сразу засыпать. Буду побольше знакомиться с людьми, интересы и увлечения которых совпадают с моими — это поможет не забыть, что мир гораздо больше, чем видится, а потому в нём есть и другие варианты найти личное счастье, нежели тот человек, с которым не повезло изначально. Ну и постараюсь не забывать аксиому, что «лучшее лекарство от любви — новая любовь».  
Лестрейд кивнул.  
— Это действенно, но процесс излечения будет слишком долгим. Особенно когда на новые любови даже смотреть не хочется.  
— А надо ли смотреть?  
— Надо, — твёрдо сказал Лестрейд.  
Марина подошла к нему.  
— Майкрофт любит тебя. Он не лгал.  
— Любить-то, возможно, и любит, только любовь у него... странная.  
— Он сделал что-то неприятное для тебя?  
Лестрейд криво усмехнулся, кивнул. Марина спросила:  
— Это было в постели или по жизни?  
Лестрейд смутился.  
— Ты не должна задавать такие вопросы!  
— Если он сделал что-то неприятное для тебя в сексе, то у ваших отношений никакого будущего нет и быть не может, потому что отсутствует гармония в изначальной составляющей интимной связи. Если это было что-то неправильное в житейском плане, то неправильность нужно обсудить с Майкрофтом, и принимать решение по результатам разговора. Если он согласится внести коррективы в своё поведение, то у ваших отношений появится шанс на дальнейшее развитие.  
— Он потребует, чтобы поведение изменил я! — зло сказал Лестрейд.  
— Имеет полное право. А у тебя есть право отказаться, если эти изменения ты считаешь неприемлимыми. Любовные отношения складываются только в том случае, когда у людей совпадают не только сексуальные предпочтения, но и житейские воззрения. Если в житейском плане совпадения нет, один только секс удовлетворения не принесёт и не сделает вас парой, потому что когда нет соответствия в жизненных установках, нет и отношений. С таким человеком лучше порвать сразу, чтобы освободить место для того, кто сможет быть твоим настоящим спутником жизни.  
— Таких, как твой отец, больше нет, — ответил Лестрейд.  
— Конечно же нет. И таких, как ты больше нет. И таких, как я. Каждый человек уникален. Но людей очень много, а это означает, что среди них обязательно найдётся тот, кто станет твоей идеальной парой. И знаешь, не исключено, что это Майкрофт. Просто у вас очень разные привычки, и для притирки потребуется время.  
— Какая притирка?! С ним невозможны нормальные отношения! Он может быть или рабом, или хозяином, третьего ему не дано. А я ненавижу и господство, и подчинение. Мне нужно равенство, как это было с твоим отцом, как с Нэнси!  
В глазах Марины появилась тревога.  
— В постели Майкрофт тоже вёл себя по принципу «хозяин-раб»? У вас были такие элементы, пусть даже по минимуму?  
— М-м... — задумался Лестрейд. — Нет. Пока дело касалось только секса, всё было просто отлично, зато после...  
Марина кивнула.  
— Поговори с ним. Объясни, какие отношения тебе нужны. Если он согласится, попробуйте начать всё с начала. Но не зацикливайся на сексе. Найти хороший трах как таковой несложно. А вот с хорошими отношениями труднее. Здесь важно не упустить шанс, но в то же время столь же важно не позволить неправильным отношениям занять место, которое предназначено для правильных.  
Лестрейд улыбнулся:  
— Ум ты явно от Алекса унаследовала.  
— Мама у меня тоже была далеко не дура.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Иначе Алекс не говорил бы о ней с таким уважением.  
— Не пытайся уйти от темы, дядя Гриша. Тебе надо позвонить Майкрофту, назначить встречу и определить всё в ваших отношениях. Чтобы конкретно было, без неясностей и недомолвок — да так да, нет так нет.  
— Но почему звонить должен я, а не он?  
— Потому что ты умнее. Да и сильнее. Поэтому главная ответственность за ваши отношения у тебя.  
— Получается, что дураком и слабаком быть выгоднее, — усмехнулся Лестрейд.  
— А ты действительно хочешь быть слабым и глупым? Ты позволишь другим решать твою жизнь за тебя?  
— Нет. Этого не будет никогда.  
— Тогда придётся звонить Майкрофту.  
Лестрейд кивнул.  
.............  
.............  
Директор лондонского отделения Красного Креста с растерянностью смотрела на Антею.  
— Как видите, — сказала Антея, — субсидия весьма щедрая. Но пока не решено, кому её выделить — вам или организации «Врачи без границ».  
— И решение будете принимать вы.  
— Официально нет. Но я могу повлиять на окончательный вердикт.  
— Что я должна сделать, чтобы субсидия досталась нам? — спросила директриса.  
— У вас работает некий Джон Хэмиш Ватсон. В данное время он учится на курсах повышения квалификации. По окончании курсов он должен остаться работать в Лондоне.  
— Я не уверена, что доктор Ватсон согласится. Сюда идут врачи особого склада. Для них возможность прекратить распространение эпидемии в ангольской деревне важнее, чем получить тёпленькое местечко в Лондоне.  
Антея дипломатично улыбнулась:  
— В таком случае вам придётся убедить доктора Ватсона, что работа в Лондоне отнюдь не тёпленькое местечко, а серьёзное и важное дело, которое нельзя доверить никому, кроме него.  
Директриса посмотрела на правительственную чиновницу испытующе:  
— И вы полагаете, мисс, что доктор Ватсон будет благодарен вам за такую заботу? Если он прошёл собеседование, то это человек волевой, решительный и самостоятельный, а такие люди не прощают вмешательства других в свою жизнь.  
— Узнать о вмешательстве доктор Ватсон может только от вас. А Красный Крест — организация серьёзная, и потому болтливого директора целесообразнее сменить на более сдержанного.  
Директриса кивнула:  
— У меня нет привычки обсуждать личную жизнь сотрудников. Но я достаточно опытна, чтобы знать — интригами любовного счастья не добиться.  
— А с чего вы взяли, что речь идёт о любовных отношениях?  
— Никаких других причин для таких разговоров, ради которого пришли вы, не существует. И я очень надеюсь, что речь идёт о ваших любовных делах, а не вашей сестры или подруги. Если и портить жизнь, то собственную, а не чужую.  
— Портить? — нахмурилась Антея.  
— Интриги даже в служебных делах крайне редко приносят пользу, а в личных практически всегда становятся надгробным памятником для надежд на удачу. У вас было бы в тысячу раз больше шансов, если бы вы, вместо того, чтобы пытаться оставить доктора Ватсона здесь, поехали с ним в Африку.  
— А мы и поедем в Африку. Но не сейчас. Попозже. Примерно в ноябре.  
— Ну и зачем ждать? — спросила директриса. — Я могла бы зачислить вас в штат уже сегодня. В передвижном госпитале нужен кто-то, умеющий общаться с прессой и поддерживать порядок в финансовой отчётности. Медики постоянно о ней забывают, и в документах вечный бардак.  
— Прямо сейчас доктор Ватсон не обрадуется моему появлению. Зато к ноябрю мистер и миссис Ватсон будут в полном вашем распоряжении. И я сумею достойно отблагодарить, если вы направите их на работу туда, где не очень хорошо развита авиационная связь с Лондоном.  
Директриса нахмурилась:  
— Насколько «не очень хорошо»?  
— Отсутствия авиарейсов с местами первого класса вполне достаточно. А также очень желательно, чтобы в пункте назначения не было пятизвездочных отелей.  
— Оба этих пункта являются неизбежными условиями для работы Красного Креста.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулась Антея. — Мне очень нравится ваша работа. Всего хорошего, директор.  
Антея вышла на улицу, подставила лицо свежему майскому ветру.  
В Красном Кресте всё сложилось отлично. Теперь надо поговорить с Уильямом Принглом, тренером Джона по бильярду. Насколько Антея поняла обрывки подслушанных разговоров, Принглу очень нравится Салли Донован, однако отбивать девушку у своего подопечного он считает аморальным. Но если Прингл будет знать, что отсутствие рядом с Джоном Салли не только не разобьёт не последнему сердце, а совсем наоборот — поспособствует личному счастью и спортивным успехам... Тогда Салли очень быстро сменит статус «девушка Джона» на «девушку Уилла».  
Правда, в личном обаянии и мужской привлекательности Уилл сильно уступает Джону. Не помогает даже то, что Уилл выше ростом и гораздо красивее. Ведь Джон — особенный, и потому единственный, а Уилл всего лишь красавчик, каких миллион.  
Значит, надо поближе познакомиться с Салли, раскрутить её на парочку доверительных разговоров о том, какие черты характера и поведения мужчины она считает идеальными, а после детально проинструктировать Уилла.  
И тогда Джон... Нет, Джейми будет принадлежать Антее.


	10. Глава 10. Череда случайностей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как много случайного в случайностях?

— Доктор Ватсон, — вбежала в кабинет медсестра, — о вас вчера написали в газете! И фотка есть. Вполне приличная, фотограф почти ничего не испортил, хотя в жизни вы всё же посимпатичнее.  
Воскресная лондонская газета, раздел спортивных новостей, статья «Ослепительный дебют». Джон поморщился: зачем эти крикливые эпитеты? Кубок Робинсона — всего лишь ежеквартальный чемпионат районного значения, который интересен только для самих участников. Зачётное состязание, проверка полученных навыков, но не спортивное событие.  
Джон пробежал взглядом по статье. Стиль стандартный, содержательность ниже среднего — речь в основном идёт не об игре, а о том, насколько неожиданной для всех оказалась победа новичка, который пришёл в мир бильярда полтора месяца назад.  
— Вы такой нехороший, доктор Ватсон! — сказала медсестра.  
— Почему? — удивился Джон.  
— Вы ничего не сказали о чемпионате. Мы бы все пришли поболеть за вас!  
— Но это не настоящий чемпионат. Кубок Робинсона реального значения не имеет. Так, небольшой междусобойчик для начинающих.  
— Междусобойчиками газеты не интересуются, — безапелляционно сказала медсестра. — Если напечатали, то это серьёзно.  
— Вот именно. И мне очень хотелось бы знать, с чего вдруг появилась эта статья.  
Джон позвонил Уильяму Принглу. Но тот о статье слышал впервые.  
— У меня есть имя в мире бильярда, — сказал Прингл. — Однако оно не настолько громкое, чтобы заставить журналистов сесть за клавиатуру ради кубка Робинсона. Тем более, если это газета такого уровня. Слишком круто даже для председателя клубов Блумзбери, не говоря уже обо мне.  
— Тогда почему появилась статья? Кто заказчик?  
— Да какая тебя разница, Джон? Тебя отлично отпиарили, а заодно и с тобой и этот грошовый кубок, так что теперь учредители должны тебе ужин в пабе. Выбирай «Рыжего лиса», там отличное ирландское пиво и колбаски.  
— Уилл, мне не нравятся такие неожиданные подарки. Кубок Робинсона — не то событие, о котором может написать солидная воскресная газета, а я не тот человек, чтобы заинтересовать даже соседа по площадке, не говоря уже о прессе.  
— А с каких пор тебе стали нравится соседи вместо соседок? — засмеялся Уилл. И добавил слегка напряжённо: — Салли может считать себя свободной?  
— И не мечтай. Ты ведь знаешь, что мы скоро поженимся.  
— А я-то понадеялся, что ты сменил ориентацию.  
— Уилл, оставь шутки. Почему появилась эта статья?  
— Появилась — и хорошо, и плевать, почему она появилась. Там же хвалят тебя, дурень! Гарантирую, что если не сегодня, то завтра у нас будет приглашение на кубок Стоунхилла. А это очень серьёзно, Джон. И очень важно. Ты обязательно должен войти в первую пятёрку. Лучше, конечно, третье место взять, но это было бы слишком хорошо даже для тебя. Но в пятёрке ты быть обязан!  
— Я не уверен, что смогу участвовать. У меня началась учёба, и времени на посторонние дела практически нет.  
— Посторонние дела?! — возмутился Прингл. — Да что может быть важнее? Джон, ты талантливый бильярдист, и я не позволю тебе просрать такой дар!  
— Старый я уже для спорта.  
— Джон, бильярд не бокс, здесь карьеру можно начинать хоть после пенсии. И этому есть немало удачных примеров. А тебе всего тридцать два года! У тебя впереди ещё столько же лет успешных чемпионатов. Да к тебе за интервью лучшие спортивные журналисты мира в очередь выстроятся!  
— Я не люблю быть в центре внимания.  
— Ватсон, не дури! Ты просто не представляешь, какие перспективы...  
Джон оборвал связь. Медсестра смотрела на него с недоумением:  
— Вам не понравилась статья? А по-моему очень мило. Фотка, конечно, так себе, но в газете даже Мартин Фримен выглядит не ахти, и это при том, что вокруг него плясало десяток гримёров.  
— Дело не в статье и не в фотографии. Вся проблема в том, что они вообще не должны были появиться. Кубок Робинсона — не то событие, чтобы заинтересовать общегородскую газету. Газеты Блумзбери, если таковые существуют, ещё могли об этом написать, да и то вряд ли. Но только не общегородская газета.  
Медсестра немного подумала:  
— А если среди зрителей был ваш пациент? Вы когда-то заштопали ему лишнюю дырку в теле, а он отпиарил вас в газете.  
— Я помню всех своих пациентов, даже тех, кого курировал в студенчестве. Среди них не было никого с таким именем и фамилией. Да и пациент обязательно сначала поговорил бы со мной.  
— Доктор Сара Сойер сказала, что на кубке было много народа, гораздо больше, чем планировали устроители.  
— Моя невеста говорила то же самое. Я как-то не заметил, не до того было.  
— Само собой, отвлекаться вам было нельзя. Думаю, ваш пациент это тоже понимал, да и не особо удобно брать интервью в толпе и шуме. Что касается незнакомого имени, то это псевдоним. Многие журналисты берут себе псевдоним. Вот если бы меня взяли работать в газету, я бы тоже не стала подписываться «Пегги Руперт», а придумала что-нибудь красивое.  
— Пегги Руперт — милое имя.  
— Вы отличный врач, доктор, но в пиаре ничего не понимаете.  
— Пусть так, — кивнул Джон. — Но даже пиши я для газеты, то не стал бы менять имя.  
— Оно у вас и так красивое. Однако не всем так повезло. Доктор, а вас скоро по телевизору покажут?  
— С какой бы стати?!  
— Доктор, вы же чемпион. Значит вас обязательно должны показать по телевизору! Если не после кубка Робинсона, то после следующего соревнования. А пока, доктор Ватсон, можно автограф? Ну пожалуйста, доктор!  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Джон.  
— Вот здесь, — показала медсестра на свободное место между строчками заголовка.  
— И что надо писать? Я никогда не давал автографов.  
— Я тоже никогда не брала автографы. Знаменитости в муниципальные поликлиники не ходят. Ну... Напишите «Пегги Руперт от Джона Ватсона» и поставьте дату.  
— Держите.  
— Ой, как классно! Спасибо, доктор!  
Медсестра убежала. Джон потёр ладонями лицо, вздохнул и вызвал следующего пациента.  
Чёрт с ними, с газетами. Есть дела поважнее.  
.............  
.............  
— Шерлок, посмотри, — сказала миссис Хадсон. — Миссис Тёрнер дала мне газету. В ней есть статья о нашем Джоне. А снимок могли сделать и получше...  
Шерлок прочитал статью. Глянул на название газеты.  
— Кубок Робинсона слишком мелкое событие для такого издания. Или это клуб «Глобус» решил первым распиарить потенциального чемпиона Великобритании и тем самым привязать к себе будущий источник дохода? Не исключено. Лишь бы Джон не подписал с ними контракт. Он достоин лучшего. Но Джон слишком наивен и простодушен для жизни в Лондоне, да ещё и в большом спорте. Поэтому он должен как можно скорее вернуться. И тогда я прослежу, чтобы он подписывал только правильные контракты.  
— Ты всё ещё надеешься с ним помириться? Не поздно ли опомнился?  
— Нет, миссис Хадсон, самое время.  
— Удачи, милый. Я тоже по нему очень соскучилась.  
.............  
.............  
Антея холодно смотрела на оперативного сотрудника.  
— Так значит журналист совершенно случайно оказался на кубке Робинсона?  
— Похоже, да. У него была предувольнительная ситуация, поэтому новичок, с таким блеском отыгравший дебют, стал для него подарком судьбы. А редактору надо было срочно заткнуть чем-то хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемым дыру в почти готовом номере. Незадолго до выхода в какой-то статье обнаружилась фабрикация фактов. Фальсификат из вёрстки выкинули, а вместо него напечатали статью о кубке Робинсона. Хотя материал и не дотягивает до общего уровня газеты, но и диссонансом не является.  
— И вы во всё это верите? — скептично сказала Антея.  
— А в газетах такие ситуации не редкость.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Антея. — Можете идти.  
.............  
.............  
Джон оторопело смотрел на менеджера по персоналу.  
— Как работа в Лондоне? Я ведь должен был ехать в Нигерию!  
— Доктор Ватсон, я понимаю, что непосредственно в очаге эпидемии легко собрать превосходный материал для диссертации, да и Нигерия — чрезвычайно интересная страна, но...  
— Но дело не в этом! Не только в этом. Если бы речь шла о путешествии и диссертации, я мог бы устроиться и в организацию «Врачи без границ», тем более, что у меня там уже работают сокурсники. Но во «Врачах без границ» командировка началась бы только через полгода, тогда как в Красном Кресте можно было уехать из Лондона уже через три месяца. Что случилось? В Нигерии внезапно исчезли все очаги вирусных инфекций?  
— Да нет, — сказала менеджер. — Очагов эпидемиологической угрозы там, к сожалению, немало. Но нам нужен врач в лондонском госпитале Красного Креста и Полумесяца. А у вас солидный опыт работы как с мусульманским, так и с буддийским населением. Вы ведь до Афганистана служили в Индии?  
— Да. На базе НАТО. Жуткая дыра и унылое болото, по чести сказать.  
— Однако именно по вашему настоянию госпиталь базы стал обслуживать местное население.  
— Пришлось, — ответил Джон. — В Индии очень неоднозначная ситуация со здравоохранением. В крупных городах суперсовременные клиники с высококвалифицированным персоналом, а всего лишь в ста километрах от города сущее средневековье. И передвижные госпитали международных медорганизаций есть далеко не везде.  
— Я знаю, — кивнула менеджер. — Мы делаем всё, что можем, направляем людей, но международные медорганизации не всесильны. Тем более, что сотрудников не хватает даже для работы в Лондоне. Я не могу вынудить вас остаться, но приказать посетить госпиталь в моей власти. Вы отработаете там сорок часов, доктор Ватсон. А после поговорим. График согласуете с менеджером госпиталя. А сейчас можете идти.  
.............  
.............  
Джон зашёл перекусить в кафе.  
Настроение было хуже некуда. Перспектива застрять в Лондоне не радовала, но, исходя из опыта общения с администрацией, яснее ясного, что оставят в местном госпитале. Надо срочно что-то придумать.  
— Доктор Ватсон? — сказал на всё кафе мужской голос. — Джон Ватсон?  
— Бертран Эйнсворт? — встал из-за стола Джон. — Судя по тому, что на вас форма, вы остались в армии.  
— Только благодаря вам, доктор.  
— Я всего лишь сделал операцию. А к жизни вы себя возвращали исключительно собственной силой воли.  
— Джентльмен будет обедать с вами? — тут же подошла к Джону официантка и с интересом посмотрела на его собеседника: высокого смуглого брюнета лет двадцати семи, на его капитанские погоны.  
— Не возражаете против моей компании, доктор? — спросил офицер.  
— Нет, что вы.  
— В таком случае, мисс, — сказал Эйнсворт официантке, — мне то же самое, что и доктору. А ещё бутылочку хорошего вина. Надо отпраздновать встречу. Доктор, я так рад вас видеть!  
— Спасибо, но...  
— Никаких «но». Я-то знаю, что был в числе безнадёжных, и никто другой не рискнул бы оперировать полутруп. Где вы сейчас, доктор?  
— Терапевт в муниципальной поликлинике.  
— Но вы же хирург. И какой хирург!  
— Хирургов с ранением в плечо не бывает.  
Эйнсворт сел за стол.  
— Я слышал, что вас комиссовали, — сказал он. — Но мне сказали, что это было ранение в ногу.  
— И в ногу тоже. Но ранение оказалось и в половину не таким серьёзным, как в плечо.  
— Вот как... — проговорил Эйнсворт. — Я слышал, вы участвовали в битве при Майванде. Как врач мог оказаться на передовой?  
— Благодаря одному генералу, который вообразил себя вторым Веллингтоном. Исключительно из-за его абсурдной атаки талибы получили прекрасную возможность ударить сначала по нашим флангам, а потом и по тылам. Ситуация, когда тыл внезапно становится линией фронта, для военного врача не новость. Но в Майванде британские части попали в самую настоящую мясорубку.  
— Да, — кивнул Эйнсворт, — такое случается.  
Джон улыбнулся:  
— Всё не так плохо, капитан Эйнсворт. Я жив, относительно здоров, учусь на курсах переквалификации и скоро надеюсь уехать в Нигерию по линии Красного Креста.  
Эйнсворт кивнул.  
— Понимаю. Но я предпочёл бы снова на передовую, чем увидеть ребёнка с раной на руке, в которой копошатся черви. Как вспомню — до сих по дрожь берёт.  
— Если в старой ране черви, у врача есть все шансы сохранить поражённую руку. Это только выглядит пугающе, а на самом деле весьма удачный для пациента вариант, потому что черви не позволяют развиться заражению или некротизации тканей.  
— Вам лучше знать, но... Нет. Я не труслив, и вы это знаете, однако такое для меня было бы слишком.  
— Это ерунда, капитан. К виду ран привыкаешь максимум через неделю. Что действительно страшно, так это видеть ровную линию на мониторе и понимать, что ты ничего не можешь сделать.  
— Да, везде своя безнадёжность... Однако хватит о грустном. Я в городе на неделю, и намерен хорошо провести это время. А сегодня, доктор, вы идёте пить чай с моей семьёй. Они давно хотели с вами познакомиться.  
— Нет, Эйнсворт, это будет неудобно.  
— Никакого неудобства! Я же сказал, что родители и сестра давно хотели с вами познакомиться. Я им столько о вас рассказывал!  
— Я польщён, но...  
— Хватит спорить со старшим по званию, старлей. Считайте, что это приказ.  
— Я лейтенант запаса, — ответил Джон. — И даже если мне позволят вернуться в армию, то повышения не будет ни при каких условиях — не то досье для карьеры. Дважды чуть под трибунал не угодил. Вы по-прежнему хотите познакомить меня с семьёй?  
— Я был ещё в госпитале, когда вы полковнику челюсть сломали. И любой скажет, что правильно сделали. Если офицер участвует в работорговле, это мразь, а не офицер. Что касается кражи медикаментов, то вы же их не на базар таскали. Местных лечили. Любой на вашем месте поступил бы так же.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Но здесь всё иначе, капитан. И ещё — вы ведь не из простой семьи?  
— Да кого это волнует? Двадцать первый век на дворе, а не пятнадцатый!  
— Как оказалось, это волнует очень многих.  
Эйнсворт кивнул.  
— Такое бывает. Но у меня семья адекватная. Поэтому сегодня вы пьёте у нас чай.  
Джон улыбнулся:  
— Хорошо.  
.............  
.............  
Бертран Эйнсворт смотрел на мать с растерянностью и обидой.  
— Ты говорила, что будешь рада видеть врача, который спас мне жизнь.  
— Но зачем ты позвал его сегодня? Отец пригласил достойного молодого человека, чтобы познакомить с Теей.  
— Ты сказала «человека», а не «джентльмена»?  
— Да, Берт. Он, к сожалению, простолюдин, но очень обеспеченный человек с безупречными манерами и огромными перспективами. Ему всего лишь тридцать, а он уже начальник трейдингового отдела лондонского отделения одного из ведущих международных банков Великобритании.  
— Мама, зная Тею, я могу заранее сказать, что она твоего протеже проигнорирует. У неё ведь есть парень.  
— Они расстались.  
— Мама, я надеюсь, вы с отцом в это не вмешивались?  
— Нет, что ты. Тея сама его оставила. Это был всего лишь мимолётный романчик.  
— А с моим гостем вы будете вести себя нормально? Он выглядит очень одиноким, поэтому я пообещал доктору Ватсону уютное семейное чаепитие. И ты знаешь, чем я ему обязан.  
— Конечно, милый. Мы с папой будем рады видеть доктора Ватсона.  
.............  
.............  
Антее хотелось выплеснуть чай в физиономию очередного претендента в женихи. Где только родители находят всех этих самодовольных зануд?  
Себастиан Уилкс буквально пропитан и самодовольством, и занудством, да ещё и наверняка эгоцентризмом. Видеть этого типа тошнотворно.  
Антея незаметно отправила на работу СМС, попросила организовать ей срочный вызов. Минут через пятнадцать за ней придёт машина, и пытка семейным чаепитием вкупе со знакомством закончится.  
В гостиную вошёл брат.  
— Прошу прощения, мы опоздали. В Лондоне ужасные пробки.  
А вместе с братом вошёл Джон Ватсон. Немного скованный и смущённый, опять в этом нелепом коричневом костюме, в котором ходил в офис Майкрофта Холмса.  
— Позвольте представить Джона Ватсона, — сказал брат. — Тот самый доктор, о котором я рассказывал.  
Брат представил Джону родителей, сестру.  
— Здравствуй, Антея, — сказал Джон.  
— Привет.  
— Вы знакомы? — тут же насторожилась мать.  
— Да, благодаря Майкрофту Холмсу, — ответил Джон.  
— Но откуда вы знаете мистера Холмса?  
— Некоторое время я был соседом по квартире его младшего брата.  
— О, этого ужасного Шерлока! Примите моё сочувствие.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— На самом деле ничего ужасного в этом не было. Беспокойно — другое дело. Зато не скучно.  
Миссис Эйнсворт изящным движением руки предложила доктору сесть. Себастиан не упустил случая вставить свои два пенса:  
— Шерлок учился со мной в одном университете, только не на экономфаке, а на биохимическом. Но мы жили с ним в одной секции кампуса. И это действительно было кошмаром.  
Миссис Эйнсворт вздохнула.  
— Шерлок — настоящее несчастье для семейства Холмсов. Такая достойная фамилия и вдруг столь ужасный отпрыск. Сначала его за плохое поведение постоянно исключали из школ, начиная с Итона. В итоге он получил аттестат обычной муниципальной школы. Но при этом всё же исхитрился поступить в университет. Факультет при этом выбрал не по рекомендации семейства, а по собственной прихоти.  
— Но ведь это его жизнь, — сказал Джон. — Ему и решать, где и на кого учится.  
— Как же, — хмыкнул Уилкс. — Учился он... Для Шерлока уже было готово место в РРЕ. Но он предпочёл отобрать грант у какого-то бедняги, поступив в обычный универ.  
Джон пожал плечами:  
— Я тоже учился по грантам.  
Уилкс зло проговорил:  
— Ты — простой парень, и без гранта впахивал бы в доках. Как и я. А у Шерлока родители — богатые аристократы, которым расходы на универ ничего не стоят.  
Джон упрямо качнул головой:  
— У нас в группе тоже была девушка из очень богатой и знатной семьи. Её родители были против того, чтобы дочь стала врачом, и грант был для неё единственным способом получить образование. Нормальная девчонка, мы с ней подрабатывали в больнице Святого Варфоломея.  
— Где сейчас эта ваша одногруппница? — поинтересовалась миссис Эйнсворт.  
— Работает в Камбодже, в госпитале. Она превосходный специалист по тропическим болезням. Теперь родители ею гордятся.  
— Вот именно, что специалист, которым гордятся и госпиталь, и семья. Грантодатели не зря тратили на вашу одногруппницу деньги. А Шерлока исключили из университета — доучившись до третьего курса, он решил, что всё знает, и бросил ходить на занятия.  
Джон посмотрел недоверчиво. Миссис Эйнсворт сказала:  
— После отчисления из университета Шерлок какое-то время работал лаборантом — иными словами, посудомойщиком и мальчиком на побегушках в Бартсе. Однако и оттуда его вскоре уволили.  
— Но я познакомился с Шерлоком в Бартсе. Он работал там как научный сотрудник.  
Миссис Эйнворт поджала губы.  
— Шерлок, когда хочет, может мастерски очаровывать людей. Неудивительно, что находились и продолжают находиться те, кто позволит ему использовать лаборатории для собственных прихотей. Но работал он в Бартсе именно лаборантом и очень недолго. А после увольнения устроился в Симфонический оркестр ВВС. Его взяли в первый состав! Но и это Шерлока не устроило. Ему хотелось сразу же выступать с сольными концертами. Опять начались прогулы, конфликты с коллегами, наркотики. Из оркестра Шерлока тоже вскоре уволили. Чем занимался этот ужасный человек дальше, я не знаю. Но настоятельно советую вам, доктор Ватсон, прервать знакомство с Шерлоком Холмсом. Поверьте, ничем хорошим оно для вас не закончится.  
— Шерлок играл в профессиональном оркестре? — поразился Джон.  
— Да, он, как это ни странно, очень одарённый и умелый скрипач. Но наркотики и артистическая карьера несовместимы. Во всяком случае, если речь идёт о Симфоническом оркестре ВВС.  
— Последние пять лет Шерлок не употреблял наркотиков, — сказал Джон. — Надеюсь, не делает этого и сейчас.  
— Вы его друг? — спросила миссис Эйнсворт.  
— Нет. Просто какое-то время мы были соседями. Но Шерлок — талантливый, умный человек, и я не хотел бы, чтобы он вернулся к наркотикам.  
— Бывших наркоманов не бывает, — поджала губы миссис Эйнсворт. — Странно, что вы, якобы врач, этого не знаете.  
— Мама! — возмутился Берт.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал Джон. — Бывших наркоманов действительно не бывает, но нередки случаи, когда люди освобождаются от зависимости и воздерживаются от повторного употребления наркотиков на протяжении всей жизни.  
— Это не о Шерлоке, — отрезала миссис Эйнсворт.  
Мистер Эйнсворт смерил Джона оценивающим взглядом:  
— Вы работаете в муниципальной поликлинике?  
— Да.  
— И какие отношения связывают вас с нашей дочерью?  
— Никакие. Да их и не может быть. Мисс Тея похожа на бриллиант — красива, умна, элегантна. Однако столь прекрасный камень, как бриллиант, должен находиться лишь там, где может обеспечить себе достойную оправу. Африканский госпиталь Красного Креста не для мисс Эйнсворт, а мне не интересны другие места службы и, соответственно, дамы, которые не могут мне сопутствовать.  
Антея стиснула чайную чашку. Ответ Джона хуже пощёчины. И безнадёжен до абсолюта.  
Мистер и миссис Эйнсворт пытались сообразить, а не нанесено ли им оскорбление — слова о прекрасном камне прозвучали весьма неоднозначно.  
Себастиан Уилкс отхлебнул чай, пытаясь скрыть злорадную усмешку.  
Берт нахмурился, не понимая, почему вдруг началась эта «холодная война».  
Джон мягко проговорил:  
— Я — малоинтересная тема для разговора. Берт — другое дело. Стать капитаном в его возрасте, это, поверьте, великолепная карьера.  
— Вне всяких сомнений, — сказал мистер Эйнсворт. — Но он собирается снова ехать на Ближний Восток, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться прекрасной возможностью занять достойный его пост в военном министерстве. Надеюсь, вы, доктор Ватсон, сумеете на него повлиять. Берт, похоже, ценит ваше мнение.  
— Мистер Эйнсворт, Берт — прекрасный офицер, поэтому единственными его советчиками могут быть только честь и совесть. А всем остальным вмешиваться не только бессмысленно, но и не очень-то достойно.  
Мистер Эйнсворт едва не подавился чаем. Миссис Эйнсворт вперила в Ватсона взгляд Медузы Горгоны, который разбился о вежливую улыбку доктора. Уилкс застыл с выпученными от изумления глазами.  
Антея мысленно поаплодировала Джону. Его ответ заставил бы позеленеть от зависти обоих братьев Холмс, знаменитых свой язвительностью.  
В дверь позвонили.  
— Машина со службы за мисс Теей, — сказала горничная.  
— Прошу прощения, — встала Антея. — Но работа есть работа. Мистер Ватсон, я могу вас подвезти.  
— Нет, спасибо, я лучше на метро, — поднялся Джон.  
— Мистера Ватсона подвезу я, — предложил Уилкс. — Если мистер Ватсон не возражает, конечно.  
— Буду очень признателен, — ответил Джон.  
Себастиан и Уилкс попрощались, ушли.  
— Ты позвал Джона специально, — сказала Антея брату. — Как буфер между собой и родителями.  
— Вы все давно должны понять, в каком мире мы живём. Или хотя бы то, в каком мире живу я!  
— Ну так и добивался бы этого сам, а не за чужой счёт! Зачем ты впутал Ватсона? Не ожидала от тебя столь трусливого поступка, братец.  
— О, сестрёнка, да у тебя было что-то с доктором Ватсоном. И конечно же он тебя бросил, не выдержав твоего высокомерия и снобизма. Интересное дело, сестрёнка — ни один нормальный мужик не продержался с тобой дольше месяца. Придётся тебе выходить за такого же спесивого засранца как и ты, либо куковать старой девой.  
— Хам казарменный, — бросила ему Антея и ушла.  
— Кстати, о казармах, — сказал родителям Берт. — Я переночую в офицерской гостинице.  
.............  
.............  
Джон смотрел на приборную доску машины Себастиана, молчал.  
— Жуткая семейка, — проговорил Себастиан. — Если бы не интересы дела, я бы к ним ни за что не пришёл.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему Шерлок в восемнадцать лет ушёл из дома, и с тех пор не желает иметь никаких отношений с семьёй.  
— А ты и правда с ним больше не живёшь?  
— Я никогда с ним не жил. Мы были соседями по квартире.  
Себастиан хмыкнул.  
— На Шерлока это не похоже. Чтобы он так легко позволил уйти тому, кто ему нравится... Очень на него не похоже. Шерлок в таких случаях прилипает как пиявка.  
— Я никогда не интересовал его в том смысле, о котором ты говоришь. Шерлок вообще не способен на какие бы то ни было чувства. Для него существует только работа. Она полностью заменяет ему и любовь, и дружбу.  
— Это он тебе сказал? — хохотнул Себастиан.  
— Да. И я видел фактические подтверждения его словам.  
Себастиан недоверчиво качнул головой. На несколько минут повисло молчание.  
Себастьян вдруг свернул на боковую улицу и остановил машину.  
— Здесь паб хороший и недорогой. Зайдём?  
— Боюсь, у меня нет времени, и...  
— Брось, Джон. Я не из элиты. Приютский парень, который даже имён родителей не знает. Просто в школе, когда сверстники искали, где добыть выпивку и «травку», я учился, надеясь выбиться в люди. И у меня получилось. Правда, частенько приходится общаться с людьми типа Эйнсвортов. Но если свести такие контакты только к деловой сфере, они становятся вполне приемлемыми.  
— Но приглашения на чай ты вынужден был принимать, — усмехнулся Джон.  
— Только один раз. Больше Эйнсворд и ему подобные меня к себе не затянут. Кстати, откуда ты знаешь его сына?  
— Я его оперировал.  
— Так ты военный врач?  
— Бывший.  
— И как ты попал в армию? — спросил Себастиан. — Да ещё на Ближний Восток?  
— Нужны были деньги на лечение отца. А в армии врач получает больше, чем на гражданке, к тому же появлялась возможность бесплатно пройти курс хирургии, которую военным преподают лучше, чем гражданским.  
— А вдобавок — строевая подготовка и полоса препятствий.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— На самом деле это не так страшно. Строевая подготовка раздражала, но в пределах терпимого. А полоса препятствий мне даже нравилась. Я старался смотреть на неё как на спорт, поэтому негатива не возникало.  
— Спорт?! — поразился Себастиан.  
— До армии я хорошо играл в регби. Поэтому к физподготовке привык легко и быстро.  
Себастиан только головой качнул.  
— Я бы там и дня не выдержал.  
Глянул на Джона и спросил:  
— А ведь у тебя был роман с Антеей Эйнсворд.  
— Нет. Я знаком с ней только как с помощницей Майкрофта Холмса.  
— Да ладно тебе джентльменством заниматься! О ваших бывших шашнях только слепой не догадается. Но то, что она тебя бросила — это к лучшему. От таких разгламуренных снобок геморроя в десять раз больше, чем удовольствия. С Антеей хорошо показаться на приёме, а вот для жизни она не годится.  
— Да, — кивнул Джон. — Жизнь с такими женщинами невозможна.  
— Поэтому найди себе нормальную подружку.  
— У меня есть девушка. Похоже, нормальная.  
Себастиан задумчиво поглаживал руль.  
— По времени получается, что с мисс Эйнсворд ты встречался тогда же, когда соседствовал с Шерлоком. Странно, что он позволял тебе крутить роман на стороне.  
— Сколько раз можно повторять, что мы были соседями и партнёрами, а не любовниками! К тому же я интересуюсь только девушками, и Шерлок знал об этом с самого начала.  
— Его это не волнует, — сказал Себастиан. — В студенчестве Шерлок был влюблён в соседа по кампусу. Натурала. Бедный парень полтора года не мог нормально ни с одной девчонкой трахнуться, пока Шерлок от него сам не отлип. Буквально не давал бедолаге прохода — срывал свидания, ссорил с подружками, приставал. Причём так, что всё происходило как бы случайно, а Шерлока во вмешательстве или домогательстве тот парень обвинить не мог.  
— Да, такие интриги вполне в духе Шерлока, но влюблённость... Это исключено. Любить он может только интеллектуальные задачи, а люди ему безразличны. Даже те, кто рядом. Вернее, особенно те, кто рядом.  
Себастиан недоверчиво усмехнулся:  
— Человек может измениться, но не настолько кардинально. Скорее, к тебе его чувства гораздо сильнее, чем к тому парню. Шерлок боится услышать «Я тебя ненавижу» или «Ты омерзителен», а потому проявляет все возможные для него такт, деликатность и выдержку.  
— Шерлок не боится ничего, и негативные высказывания его ни в малейшей степени не задевают. Говорю же — у него вообще нет обычных человеческих чувств, поэтому задевать там просто-напросто нечего. Единственное, что чувствует Шерлок, это страсть к расследованиям. А потому задеть его может только сомнение в мастерстве или отстранение от следствия. Всё остальное Шерлоку безразлично.  
— Да ты, оказывается, совсем его не знаешь.  
— Себастиан, ты меня пиво пить позвал или обсуждать Шерлока? Если второе, то без меня. Мне эта тема давно надоела.  
— Всё, разговор закрыт, идём в паб. Надеюсь, свободное место там будет.  
— Такое популярное заведение?  
— Да.  
Паб оказался многолюдным и шумным, но уютным. И пиво было отличным.  
— ...и рядом с приютом была старая шахта, — рассказывал Себастьян. — Я ведь до пятнадцати лет не в Лондоне жил, а в Кардиффе. Вход в шахту был, понятное дело, закрыт, но мальчишки обходной путь всегда найдут.  
Бармен включил телевизор. На экране замелькала заставка новостей.  
— Сейчас покажут медсестру-убийцу Дебору Каннингтон, — сказал он. — Дамочка оставила предсмертную видеозапись.  
В пабе наступила тишина. Хорошенькая дикторша объясняла кто такая Дебора Каннингтон, и что её жертва — Эдвин Вудворд, врач, работавший в той же клинике.  
— Эдвин убит? — поразился Джон. — Быть не может!  
— Ты его знал? — заинтересовался Себастиан.  
— Я был интерном в его отделении.  
На экране телевизора появилось лицо молодой светловолосой девушки.  
— В моей душе всегда жил демон, — говорила Дебора. — Я всегда была слишком агрессивной. Но я боролась с ним. Старалась быть хорошей и доброй. У меня получалось. Я выучилась на медсестру и работала в больнице, а ещё была волонтёром в центре реабилитации наркоманов. Мне нравилось помогать людям. Правда нравилось. И я каждое воскресенье ходила в церковь. Иногда дежурства в больнице не позволяли, но в больнице есть часовня, и меня всегда отпускали на полчаса помолиться. Я была хорошей. И мой демон прятался, потому что я была сильнее его. Но однажды меня заметил Эдвин Вудворд. Он ужасный человек, потому что играет с людьми. Эдвин заставлял мужчин и женщин влюбляеться в себя, а затем ломал им душу. Меня предупреждали, но я хотела верить, потому что любила Эдвина Вудворта и считала его ангелом. Однако он оказался посланцем бездны. Эдвин дразнил моего демона, заставлял меня выплёскивать агрессию. Это из-за Эдвина я стала скандалить и драться в пабах. В полицию не попала, потому что Эдвин всегда мог вовремя меня остановить и заставить удрать. Ему нравилось мной играть, и он не хотел, чтобы его кукла попала за решётку до того, как надоест ему. Но вскоре он нашёл новую игрушку, а мне сказал даже не подходить к себе, иначе посадит меня в тюрьму. Новой куклой был интерн. Хороший мальчик, красивый, добрый и честный... Эдвин уничтожил бы его. Тогда я решила, что уничтожу Эдвина. Хватит ему ломать людские судьбы. Эдвин выпустил на волю демона, которого я столько лет держала взаперти, а потому сам и должен был познать его злобу. Теперь Эдвина больше нет. Я уничтожила порождение бездны. А теперь должна уничтожить демона.  
Изображение Деборы исчезло. Дикторша сообщила, что медсестра покончила с собой. На экране появилось лицо главврача клиники, который говорил о том, каким замечательным врачом и человеком был доктор Эдвин Вудворд, и какой неожиданностью для всех оказалось внезапное умопомешательство медсестры Каннингтон.  
— Дебора убила Эдвина Вудворда не по своей воле, — сказал Джон. — Эдвин действительно любил играть с людьми, однако делал это мастерски, а потому знал, как и когда бросить очередную жертву так, чтобы не возникло не только угрозы его шкуре, но и даже сАмого лёгкого скандала. К тому же все жертвы Эдвина были в той или иной степени людьми сломленными, неспособными на месть. Даже тем, кто смог вовремя опомниться и сам его бросить, сил едва хватало на то, чтобы зализать раны и начать новую жизнь. Те же, кого бросал Эдвин, вообще превращались в обломки, которые были не способны ни на что, кроме наркотиков или алкоголя. Вот если бы Эдвин появился в жизни кого-то из жертв второй раз, его могли бы убить. Но для этого он был слишком умён и осторожен. Повторная встреча не могла произойти даже случайно.  
— И руководство клиники держало на работе такого человека? — не поверил Себастиан.  
— Эдвин умел раскручивать пациентов на очень дорогие, но совершенно ненужные обследования и процедуры так, чтобы те после не предъявляли клинике претензий. К тому же он в своих любовных играх никогда не трогал постоянных врачей или пациентов. А интерны и медсёстры для руководства ничего не значили, для них это не люди. Так, расходный материал... — Джону судорогой повело руку, и чтобы скрыть это, он крепко стиснул кружку.  
— Дебора не могла сама убить Эдвина, — повторил Джон. — К тому же спустя как минимум неделю после того, как он её бросил. В момент расставания такое, учитывая её взрывной характер, ещё могло быть, но не после. Кто-то воспользовался нестабильным психическим состоянием Деборы и, доведя её до нужной кондиции, подтолкнул на убийство с самоубийством. Вопрос — кто и зачем?  
— Кто-то из брошенных Эдвином любовниц или любовников? — предположил Себастиан.  
— Нет. Говорю же, Эдвин ломал людей, поэтому единственное, чего хотели те, кто смог пережить разрыв с Эдвином, это никогда его больше не видеть. Те же, кто с разрывом не справился, превращались безвольное и безынициативное ничто. Нет, это не месть.  
— Родственники одной из жертв?  
— Тоже нет. Родственники жертвы сочувствовали бы Деборе, а подстрекатель воспользовался ею как вещью. Убрал её руками Эдвина и избавился от свидетеля, заставив девушку покончить с собой. Это был человек со стороны. Но вот что ему могло понадобиться от Эдвина?  
Себастиан немного подумал.  
— Эдвин влез в какую-нибудь афёру с наркоторговлей или террористами. Решил обжулить подельников и в итоге нарвался.  
Джон отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Слишком сложно всё устроено. Будь это наркоторговцы или террористы, Эдвина пристрелил бы у ворот клиники мимоезжий мотоциклист. Просто, надёжно и с нулевыми шансами на поимку киллера, а вместе с ним и заказчиков. Работа с Деборой требовала времени и терпения, чего у наркоторговцев и террористов нет в принципе. Разве что...  
— Что? — заинтересовался Себастиан.  
— Шантаж. Эдвин шантажировал кого-то из врачей или пациентов. Шантажируемый знал Дебору, знал о её отношениях с Эдвином. Вот он мог её использовать, чтобы избавиться от шантажа.  
— Логично.  
— И грязно, — припечатал Джон. — Впрочем, с Эдвином по-другому не бывало.  
Себастьян глянул на него, но ничего не сказал. Джон отхлебнул пива.  
— Знаешь, — проговорил он, — сегодня день невероятных событий. Столько и сразу, прямо как на заказ... А ещё и... Хотя ты этого не поймёшь.  
— А ты попробуй объяснить.  
— Это поймёт только тот, кто был на войне. В армии солдаты и офицеры с боевым опытом часто рассказывали необстрелянным новичкам, как чувствовать взгляд через прицел. Те, кто не научится этого делать, долго во фронтовой зоне не проживут. Я, когда в первый раз оказался в зоне обстрела, тоже научился чувствовать взгляд через прицел.  
— И? — не понял Себастиан.  
— Сейчас я чувствую взгляд через прицел.  
— Но мы же в лондонском пабе, а не в афганском кишлаке!  
— Вот именно, — напряжённо сказал Джон. — Однако взгляд через прицел ни с чем не спутаешь. Тебе лучше уйти, Себастиан. Сейчас же.  
— Не говори ерунды. Ты просто перебрал, и тебе мерещится всякая дрянь.  
— Я выпил всего лишь стакан пива. С этого не развезёт даже подростка.  
Себастиан потащил Джона из-за стола.  
— Значит сейчас тебе хватит и стакана. Сам же говорил, что был ранен, а мало ли что могло поменяться в организме после ранения.  
— Себастиан, если бы у меня поменялась восприимчивость к алкоголю, я узнал бы об этом намного раньше. Ты не первый, с кем я сижу в пабе. Моя бывшая команда по регби приглашала на встречу, а это знаешь ли, не один стакан, и не пива.  
— А как же спортивный режим? — не поверил Себастиан.  
— У них спроси. Но отрывались они конкретно.  
— Ладно, пошли. Отвезу тебя домой.  
— Да нет, я лучше на метро.  
Джон попрощался с Себастианом, пошёл к метро. Ощущение взгляда через прицел продержалось полдороги, а после исчезло, как не бывало.


	11. Глава 11. Войны за любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поговорка гласит, что в войне и в любви хороши любые средства. Но она умалчивает о том, что из-за таких сражений в опасности могут оказаться именно те, из-за кого они ведутся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание 1: Названия лондонских газет вымышлены, газета «Сан» существует на самом деле, продаётся по всей Великобритании и является самым «жёлтым» изданием в стране.  
> Примечание 2: Спасибо Contessina с Дайри за помощь в сборе материала для написания главы.

Антея нервно крутила в пальцах смартфон. Причина для тревоги и растерянности была более чем основательная — Майкрофт Холмс вновь затребовал досье Джона Ватсона, но на этот раз не через Антею, а через другого референта.  
Намерения мистера Холмса очевидны: он хочет оградить младшего брата от контактов с Джоном. Антее исчезновение из сложного уравнения её отношений с Ватсоном такого малопонятного икса как Шерлок было как нельзя кстати, но становилось страшно за Джона — мистер Холмс мог переусердствовать в предосторожностях.  
«Ватсон живёт с Донован, — размышляла Антея. — Все говорят об их скорой свадьбе, но, судя по тому, как забеспокоился мистер Холмс, у Джона и Салли не всё гладко, что дало Шерлоку основания надеяться на их разрыв. Этот псих даже пошёл на то, чтобы попросить лондонского мэра отправить Салли Донован в двухнедельную командировку. Мэр кое-чем обязан Шерлоку, но это обязательства ровно на одну услугу, и то, что Шерлок потратил её на нейтрализацию Донован, говорит о чрезвычайной серьёзности его намерений. Двухнедельная командировка... Умно. Если бы Донован перевели в другой город, Джон поехал бы за ней. Да и вопросов много возникло бы. А двухнедельное отсутствие невесты не вызывает подозрений и в то же время является достаточным сроком, чтобы отбить жениха. Что я и сделаю. Имею полное право — мне предложение Джон сделал раньше. И я не сказала "нет". Нас разлучила нелепая случайность, но теперь я всё исправлю. Конкуренции Шерлока можно не бояться, мистер Холмс своего чокнутого братца и на милю к Джону не подпустит. Как и Джона к нему».  
Оставалось решить проблему с Майкрофтом Холмсом, который Джону отнюдь не симпатизировал.  
«К сожалению, мистер Холмс слишком умён и хитёр, он мгновенно почувствует любую попытку манипуляции. И уволит. Надо придумать что-то очень тонкое».  
.............  
.............  
Вызов в армейскую контрразведку не столько встревожил Джона, сколько удивил — зачем им нужен отставной лейтенант медицинской службы?  
...Допрос вёл офицер в штатском, не удосужившийся сообщить Джону своё имя и звание.  
— Мистер Ватсон, вы знакомы с полковником Себастьяном Мораном?  
— Он служил при штабе гарнизона, где находился наш госпиталь.  
— В каких вы были отношениях?  
Джон посмотрел на следователя с изумлением:  
— Какие могут быть отношения у лейтенанта медкорпуса со штабным полковником? Никаких.  
— Но ведь это из-за него вы чуть не угодили под трибунал, когда устроили драку и сломали Морану челюсть.  
— Это была случайность. Я случайно узнал о его причастности к работорговле, и другого способа остановить Морана у меня не было. Да и у вашей службы тоже средств было крайне мало, если вместо того, чтобы отдать Морана под трибунал, его всего лишь вышибли в отставку.  
— Мистер Ватсон, вы ведь и до того общались с Мораном, — обвиняюще сказал следователь.  
Джон не испугался — тон ничего не значит, армейские следователи только так и разговаривают. А потому ответил спокойно:  
— Общением это сложно назвать. На пустыре неподалёку от штаба было что-то вроде тира. Неофициально, просто чтобы штабники могли спустить пар и похвастаться, что тоже стрелять умеют. Обычной субординации там не соблюдалось, всё определялось мастерством в стрельбе.  
— И насколько хорошо стрелял Моран?  
— Превосходно. Он был в первой тройке, соперничал за титул гарнизонного чемпиона с профессиональным снайпером.  
— Тогда как вы, мистер Ватсон, стабильно держали третье место.  
Джон пожал плечами. Умение хорошо стрелять было для него не целью, а одним из средств помощи, к тому же не самым ценным — врачебные навыки для спасения жизней несоизмеримо важнее. Следователь спросил:  
— Насколько хорош Моран в рукопашной?  
— Весьма посредственен. Если у меня физподготовка была добротный середнячок, то он не тянул и на это. Типичный штабист. Но стреляет действительно очень хорошо. Извините, сэр, а Моран опять что-то натворил?  
— Это мы и выясняем. Вы свободны, мистер Ватсон.  
.............  
.............  
— Донован, — окликнул Салли её коллега, — о твоём Джоне опять в газете пишут. Вот, смотри.  
Салли пробежала взглядом заметку. Вроде бы ничего особенно, обычная статейка из раздела «Новости спорта» — анализ успешной игры Джона Ватсона на кубке Чеда, оценка его шансов войти в первую пятёрку на кубке Стоунхилла.  
Проблема в том, кубок Чеда — в отличие от кубка Стоунхилла — мелкое районное состязание, которое никак не может привлечь внимание тех, кто интересуется спортивной жизнью Лондона.  
Салли отдала коллеге газету, прошла к своему столу, села, шевельнула мышкой. На экране появился файл с недописанным отчётом. Но Салли было не до работы.  
«Почему появилась статья? Один раз это можно было бы объяснить благодарностью — сам репортёр или кто-то из его любимых родственников был пациентом Джона, Джон спас ему жизнь и, когда представился случай, репортёр похвалил доктора. Но тогда логичнее было бы хвалить Джона именно как врача, а не бильярдиста. Разве что репортёр — фанат бильярда, и когда увидел, что человек, спасший ему жизнь, занялся этим спортом, то обрадовался и написал о Джоне хвалебную статью, благо основания были. Однако появление второй заметки отметает такую версию напрочь. Это заказ. Причём довольно дорогой, ведь "Лондон Ньюс" — серьёзная солидная газета, а не жёлтая дешёвка вроде "Лондон Стар", куда за гроши можно пропихнуть всё, что угодно. Но кому и зачем понадобилось оплачивать пиар Джона? Не нравится мне это, очень не нравится».  
.............  
.............  
Майкрофт читал досье Джона.  
На первый взгляд ничего особенного. Отец — инженер-электрик, мать — экономист.  
Когда Ватсону было два года, семья переехала в Австралию — школьный друг отца, сделавший карьеру на приисках и ставший одним из вице-директоров золотодобывающей компании, пообещал ему хорошую должность. Но друг за день до приезда Ватсонов погиб в автокатастрофе, и Ватсон-старший стал не начальником, а рядовым инженером, каких в компании полсотни.  
Зато Австралия пошла на пользу миссис Ватсон — устроившись вместо престижного магазина, как хотела вначале, в захудалую брокерскую контору, дама обнаружила у себя талант к биржевой игре и вскоре выкупила контору, превратив её в дальнейшем в преуспевающую фирму. Но брокер — работа нервная, и миссис Ватсон скончалась от инфаркта в весьма молодом возрасте. Джону тогда было тринадцать.  
Интересный факт — за месяц до смерти матери Джон Ватсон лишился невинности в объятиях её чернокожей секретарши. Девице было двадцать три и на отсутствие успешных кавалеров она не жаловалась. Чтобы дама отвергла их ради тринадцатилетнего сопляка, Джон Ватсон должен был быть весьма интересным парнем. Майкрофт внимательно рассмотрел фотографию тех лет. Ватсон выглядел старше своего возраста, обаятельно улыбался и, несмотря на заурядную внешность, выглядел весьма сексуально. («К тому же, — вспомнил Майкрофт, — в блоге один из его армейских сослуживцев называл Ватсона Казановой и, приглашая в гости, предупреждал, чтобы тот не пытался заигрывать с его женой. Хотя война и сильно потрепала Ватсона, вряд ли полностью лишила привлекательности и умения соблазнять»).  
После смерти миссис Ватсон мистер Ватсон спешно продал её фирму и вернулся в Лондон, где целиком и полностью ушёл в работу, почти не появляясь дома. Судя по всему, он так и не смог справится с болью от потери жены, спрятался от неё в работе, как некоторые вдовцы прячутся в пьянстве.  
Семья была весьма обеспеченной, но стараниями Гарриет Ватсон очень быстро обеднела. Майкрофт только головой покачал, видя суммы компенсаций владельцам кафе, пабов и боулингов, которые Ватсон-старший выплачивал за «отжиги» дочери в компании таких же пустоголовых бездельников обоего пола. А Джон прилежно учился, вёл домашнее хозяйство, иными словами — единолично распоряжался отцовской зарплатой, и вытаскивал сестру с вечеринок домой. («Лидерские качества, — мысленно отметил Майкрофт. — Неявные, но действенные»).  
В выпускном классе Джон Ватсон получил грант для университета, который успешно подтверждал каждый год. Интернатура, в период которой он пережил неудачный роман, самостоятельная практика. («Роман гомосексуальный, а разрыв по инициативе Ватсона»)  
Болезнь отца, нужны деньги на дорогие лекарства и, как следствие, армейский контракт Джона.  
— Как врач мог оказаться на передовой? — спросил Майкрофт референта. — Вроде бы в армии Великобритании их туда не пускают.  
— Сэр, система военной медслужбы в любой стране мира одинакова. Непосредственно на поле боя солдаты сами перевязывают лёгкие раны, повреждениями посложнее занимаются санинструкторы — те же солдаты, но обученные более квалифицированной доврачебной помощи. Они же вытаскивают раненых в полевую медсанчасть, где работает фельдшер. Его задача не столько лечить, сколько подготовить раненых к транспортировке в тыл, в госпиталь, где и будут проводиться операции и другая медпомощь. Соответственно, у санинструктора боевая подготовка выше медицинской, а у военфельдшера боевая и медицинская подготовка одинакова, ведь фронтовая обстановка нестабильна, и тыловая позиция в любую минуту может стать полем боя. И тогда фельдшер должен будет защищать раненых. У военврачей боевая подготовка обычно чисто символическая, ведь им не приходится воевать.  
— Так значит в медсанчасти раненых не лечат... А если раненый нетранспортабелен? Если он умрёт по дороге?  
— Всё равно отправят, руководствуясь принципом «А вдруг дотянет до госпиталя?». Расходовать же на полевую медсанчасть дорогое оборудование и высококвалифицированный персонал слишком расточительно. Но иногда туда могут послать и свежеодипломленных врачей. Обычно такое случается из-за паскудности характера главврача госпиталя, который сам пороха никогда не нюхал, но считает своим долгом ознакомить с этим запахом каждого из подчинённых. Это противозаконно, но случается нередко.  
Майкрофт продолжил чтение.  
Ватсона довольно скоро перестали отправлять в полевую медсанчасть — он оказался способным хирургом, рисковать которым было бы глупо. Но получить боевой опыт доктор успел, и мясорубка, в которой оказались британские части в битве при Майванде, не произвела на него такого же сокрушительного впечатления, как на сугубо тыловых врачей. При эвакуации госпиталя доктор Ватсон наотрез отказался уйти, мотивируя свой поступок тем, что легкораненые смогут позаботиться о тяжёлых, а все хоть сколько-нибудь боеспособные люди должны прикрывать их отход. («Так вот откуда хромота, слишком тяжёлая для той раны, которую он получил. Это действительно психосоматика. Из-за ранений данная самому себе установка "Не отступать!" обернулась постстрессовым расстройством, которое мешало ходить»).  
Вместе с ранеными эвакуировали и важные документы. Дело обычное, но кто-то из офицеров, наверняка давно уже работающий на талибов, сдал эту информацию своим хозяевам. Эвакуационная группа и раненые были уничтожены. Подвиг тех, кто остался прикрывать их отход, оказался напрасным. («Поэтому Джон Ватсон столь остро реагирует всё, что так или иначе связано с предательством. И ночные кошмары оттуда же — подсознательно доктор чувствует вину за то, что не смог защитить пациентов. Хотя умом и понимает, что ничего не мог сделать»).  
Майкрофт закрыл досье. Выводы неутешительные — Джон Ватсон не только весьма привлекателен сексуально, но и твёрд характером, отважен, честен, не боится быстро принимать решения и брать на себя ответственность, не теряется в стрессовых ситуациях. При этом выдержан, добр и приветлив. К тому же умеет лидировать, не выставляя главенства напоказ. Рядом с Ватсоном спокойно, надёжно и уютно.  
Неудивительно, что Шерлок так сильно к нему привязался. Гораздо сильнее, чем ко всем своим предыдущим увлечениям.  
«Джон единственный, кто может уговорить Шерлока нормально покушать и заставить прибраться в квартире», — вспомнились Майкрофту слова миссис Хадсон.  
Значит, хронически неуправляемый Шерлок настолько сильно увлечён Ватсоном, что даже согласен ему подчинятся. Скверно. Такого с братом ещё не было. И разрыв с Ватсоном он переживал несоизмеримо сильнее, чем все предыдущие расставания. А ведь они даже не были любовниками — просто соседи, коллеги. Во всяком случае, именно так воспринимал их отношения Ватсон, и мнение менять не собирался категорически.  
Шерлок хочет вернуть Ватсона — пусть даже как просто приятеля, заранее соглашаясь не претендовать на что-то большее.  
Зависимость брата от Джона Ватсона оказалась даже сильнее, чем опасался Майкрофт. И опаснее, потому что принесёт Шерлоку только боль. Ватсон вскоре опять бросит его — Шерлока все бросают, потому что никто не в силах терпеть его отвратительный характер. Второго разрыва со своим доктором брат не переживёт. Но даже если Ватсон проявит невиданную доселе выдержку и не сбежит от Шерлока, то будет встречаться с женщинами, ночевать у них или того хуже — приводить в свою спальню. А какой кошмар для Шерлока начнётся, когда Ватсон женится и переедет, навещая приятеля лишь изредка?  
...Референт с опаской смотрел на помрачневшего мистера Холмса. Пусть номинально пост начальника аналитического отдела считается одним из самых мелких и незначительных в правительственной иерархии, но любой, у кого есть хоть немного мозга, поймёт истинный статус Майкрофта Холмса, количество сосредоточенной в его руках власти.  
— Сэр, будут какие-то распоряжения? — осторожно спросил референт.  
— Нет, вы свободны.  
Референт неслышной тенью выскользнул из кабинета.  
Майкрофт положил ладонь на папку с досье. От Джона Ватсона следовало избавиться как можно скорее, но сделать это надлежит так, чтобы Шерлок ни о чём не догадался.  
.............  
.............  
— Я ведь объяснял вам в прошлый раз, мэм, — говорил оперативник Антее, — в газетах, даже такого уровня как «Лондон Ньюс», нередко случаются накладки с материалом, когда латать дыру в вёрстке приходится любой хоть сколько-нибудь подходящей заметкой.  
— Но второй раз за месяц дыра появляется именно в разделе спорта, и латают её сообщением о Джоне Ватсоне. Даже не пытайтесь убедить меня, что это совпадение.  
— Вы хотите полной проверки, мэм?  
— Да. И немедленно.  
.............  
.............  
Джон ужинал в кафе неподалёку от поликлиники. Салли уехала в срочную командировку, позвонила ему уже из аэропорта.  
— ...Я не понимаю, какого черта мэру Лондона понадобилось поручать это дело именно мне, и откуда он вообще узнал о моём существовании. Обычно мэр просто приказывает командировать кого-нибудь из сотрудников, нисколько не интересуясь, кто именно будет выполнять поручение.  
— Салли, ты часто появляешься в прессе. Он мог запомнить.  
— Потому что попеременно с Лестрейдом выполняю работу за пресс-секретаря. Этой тупой ленивой корове место в архивах «Сана», а не в пресс-службе Скотланд-Ярда. Но в глазах мэра работа с прессой нисколько не выделяет меня среди множества других сержантов. Он не различает нас ни в лицо, ни по именам.  
— Солнышко, — утешающее сказал Джон, — это всего лишь две недели. Но я буду очень скучать.  
— Я тоже, милый.  
— Позвони, как приедешь.  
— Обязательно.  
Джон убрал телефон, вздохнул. Без Салли стало тускло.  
И напрягся, почувствовав то, чего в Лондоне быть не должно — взгляд через прицел.  
Это умеет любой, кто побывал на войне — чувствовать близкую опасность. Но кто может охотиться за ничем не примечательным муниципальным доктором, кому он нужен?  
Тем более, что взгляд через прицел Джон за последний месяц чувствовал не в первый раз и даже не в десятый.  
«Неужели у меня паранойя?!»


	12. Глава 12. Надежды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сбудутся надежды или останутся пустотой? И всегда ли слово «безнадёжно» соответствует истинному положению дел?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имена оперных «звёзд» вымышленные, название оперы настоящее.

Инспектор Диммок терпеть не мог старшего инспектора Лестрейда — старый занудливый неудачник, да ещё и педик в придачу. Пусть сейчас закон и называет такие отношения нормой, но Диммок считал более правильным викторианские законы, которые отправляли гомосеков на каторгу.  
К сожалению, служебные бумажки оказались слишком обширны и разнообразны, чтобы решить дела по телефону. Пришлось идти к Лестрейду.  
В кабинете инспектора сидел ангел. Диммок отчётливо видел его сквозь стеклянную стену.  
Диммок отступил на шаг, зажмурился, помотал головой. Посмотрел снова. Ангел, точнее, ангелесса никуда не исчезла.  
— У Лестрейда посетитель? — спросил Диммок одного из сержантов.  
— Его дочь. Какие-то срочные семейные дела. Сейчас она уйдёт.  
— Откуда у Лестрейда дочь?!  
— Марина приёмная. Осталась от погибшего полтора года назад бойфренда. Он был на восемь лет старше Лестрейда, так что успел обзавестись потомством до того, как определился с сексуальной ориентацией.  
Другой сержант добавил:  
— Лестрейд в юности тоже был женат. Его родной дочке было бы сейчас лет двенадцать. Но она давно умерла. Кажется, это была тяжёлая форма гриппа, тогда много маленьких детей умерло. Об этом во всех газетах писали.  
— В юности? — переспросил Диммок. — И ребёнку было бы двенадцать? Сколько же тогда Лестрейду?  
— Тридцать один. Просто жизнь была нелёгкая, поэтому он седой и потрёпанный. Сначала смерть жены, потом ребёнка, работа на износ, чтобы забыться.  
Диммок не ответил. Он смотрел на Марину. Какая же она красивая! Идеально гладкая смуглая кожа, пухлые вишнёвые губы, потрясающая фигура, а главное — чёрные волосы, длинные и вьющиеся. Диммок не доверял блондинкам, считал их корыстными и лживыми.  
Но Марина оказалась совершенством. «Марина... — мысленно повторил имя Диммок. — Морская принцесса... Интересно, какие у неё глаза? Почему-то кажется, что синие или зелёные, как у настоящей русалки».  
Сержант хмыкнул:  
— Зря вы так смотрите, инспектор. Марина неприступнее Форт-Нокса. Даже не надейтесь.  
— Я и не надеюсь. К такой красоте даже подойти страшно. Принцессы не для простых парней.  
— Настоящие принцессы до неё не дотягивают. Это античная богиня.  
— Ангел, — строго уточнил Диммок.  
Тем временем Лестрейд и Марина вышли из кабинета в общий зал.  
— Инспектор, — подбежал к Лестрейду дежурный, — у вас опять проникновение.  
— И опять ничего не взято?  
— Да, только непристойный рисунок на стене. Опять чёрной цинковой краской. Криминалисты уже работают.  
— Надеюсь, шеф, — сказал сержант, — хотя бы на этот раз вы не вызвали своего психа?  
— Шерлок будет позже. Сейчас у него какие-то срочные дела.  
— И что же это за дело такое, что оказалось для него важнее места преступления? Разве что он сам кого-то грохнул.  
— Нет, не думаю, — ответил Лестрейд. — Шерлок увлекается расследованием преступлений, а не их совершением.  
Дежурный немного поразмыслил и предположил:  
— Скорее всего, он опять влюбился, и теперь использует все возможности соблазнить предмет воздыханий.  
— Влюбился?! — возмущённо переспросил Диммок. — Да как вообще можно додуматься до такой глупости — объединить в один понятийный ряд Шерлока Холмса и чувства? Как это возможно?! Ему не нужны привязанности и отношения. Я не спорю, Шерлок полезен для расследования, но у него нет и не может быть никаких чувств. Люди нужны ему только как инструменты, а сам он — идеальная мыслящая машина, ходячий компьютер без намёка на эмоции.  
Марина смерила Диммока удивлённо-презрительным взглядом.  
— Инспектор, вы сами до столь «гениального» вывода додумались или кто подсказал?  
— А у вас иное мнение?  
— Разумеется. Уровень эмоционально-чувственного отреагирования у Шерлока Холмса на порядок выше среднестатистического, что видно по его движениям, по модальностям речи. Это подтвердит любой психолог. Но если вы не доверяете психологическим заключениям, то используйте факты — Шерлок получил как минимум начальное музыкальное образование.  
— И что это значит? — нахмурился Диммок.  
— Если бы у него была скудная эмоциональная палитра и поверхностное чувственное отреагирование, его бы выперли из музыкальной школы после первого же академконцерта.  
— Академконцерт? Что это?  
— Главная из итоговых контрольных за триместр. В школьном концертном зале сидят ученики, родители и их друзья, между сценой и зрителями — столы экзаменационной комиссии. Оценивается всё: от правильности приветственного поклона до правильности игры. В понятие «правильность игры» входит и такая категория как «выразительность исполнения». И если за слабую технику ученика поругают и позволят учиться дальше, потому что техника — дело наживное, то за недостаточную выразительность отчислят сразу. Эмоциональность исполнения либо есть изначально, либо человек к музыке непригоден. Задача исполнителя — даже если он не профессионал, а любитель — передать слушателям содержащийся в музыке эмоциональный заряд. С выразительностью надо играть всё — и песенку «У Мэри был ягнёнок», и «Лунную сонату». А для этого собственная эмоциональность должна быть на порядок выше средненормативной.  
— Но почему тогда... — Диммок запнулся, не зная, как сформулировать мысль.  
— Избаловали в детстве сверх всякой меры, — сказала Марина. — Привык, что всё ему и для него. А лет в тринадцать вдруг узнал, что мир не только значительно больше поместья его родителей, но и отнюдь не горит желанием исполнять прихоти капризного недоросля. Шерлок на мир за это обиделся и осоциопатился. Особенно сильным разочарование сделало то, что в родительском доме, при сверхизобилии материальных благ, чувства были под строгим запретом, а мир, вопреки ожиданиям, тоже чувствовать не спешил.  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Шерлок не умеет выражать свои чувства так, чтобы они были понятны окружающим. Этому ребёнок учится до десяти лет от взрослого окружения. От них же он учится и взаимодействию с внешним миром, которой равнодушен сам по себе, но в ответ на определённые знаки, люди, живущие в этом мире, проявляют в отношении вас положительные или отрицательные эмоции. Дети предлагают друг другу дружбу, ссорятся, мирятся, показывают свои чувства в отношении любой переживаемой ими ситуации и получают столь же эмоционально насыщенную ответную реакцию. У Шерлока такой практики не было. Это означает, что родители не только ограничивали его в контактах с внешним миром, но и постоянно изображали из себя Снежную Королеву с Ледяным Королём, а с ребёнком разговаривали исключительно в директивном тоне, когда похвала по холодности и равнодушию ничем не отличалась от порицания.  
— Ограничивали контакты? — не понял Диммок.  
— Следили, чтобы сыновья не общались с людьми не их круга. А в своём кругу вели себя соответственно статусу.  
— Ужас, — искренне сказал сержант. — Но Шерлока это не оправдывает. Как говорил мой, светлая ему память, отец: «Если тебе не повезло родиться у засранцев, то это не основание самому быть засранцем». А он знал толк в таких делах, потому что его папашка с мамашкой были лишены родительских прав, когда отцу исполнилось десять.  
— Вот в этом, сержант, я с вами полностью согласна. Обвинять во всём неудачное детство, полученную травму или злую судьбу может любой дурак и слабак, а вот чтобы выстроить с нуля новую жизнь, нужны и ум, и сила характера.  
— Насплетничались? — хмуро спросил Лестрейд. — Может, теперь немного поработаем? У нас на повестке дня серия с чокнутом взломщиком.  
— Кстати, о чокнутых, — гнул своё сержант. — В кого это втюрился Шерлок? Неужели опять решил подкатить к Донован?  
— Она второй день в командировке, — напомнил дежурный.  
— Вот именно! С чего это вдруг высокое начальство её туда отправило? До сих пор приказывали просто командировать сотрудника, не заморачиваясь тем, кто это будет. А тут — «Отправить сержанта Салли Донован». Добавь, что при этом наш псих отказывается немедленно приехать на место преступления, и получишь полную картину.  
— Ставлю пять фунтов, что он не отобьёт Донован у Джона Ватсона.  
— Отобьёт за неделю. Десять фунтов.  
— Отставить тотализатор! — рявкнул Лестрейд. — Вам заняться нечем? Сейчас каждому найду работу.  
Диммок посочувствовал дежурному и сержантам — выглядел Лестрейд очень грозно.  
— Инспектор, — сказал Диммок, протягивая ему папку с документами, — надо срочно согласовать некоторые вопросы.  
Лестрейд глянул на первую страницу, пробормотал ругательство и жестом пригласил Диммока в кабинет.  
— До свиданья, — попрощалась сразу со всеми Марина и пошла к дверям.  
Диммок проводил её печальным взглядом: обычный инспектор полиции никак не мог рассчитывать на благосклонность богини. «А глаза у неё ярко-синие, будто сапфиры. И такие длинные ресницы... И голос как будто флейта. Даже не верится, что в нашей обыденной реальности может существовать такая красота».  
.............  
.............  
В медицинском халате Джон выглядел непривычно, и потому интригующе.  
Но на билеты в Альберт-Холл, вопреки ожиданиям Шерлока, смотрел безразлично.  
— Это слишком дорогие места, — сказал Джон. — Я не могу себе такое позволить.  
— Возьми в рассрочку, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Нет, — твёрдо проговорил Джон. — Рассрочка понадобится для более важных вещей. А чрезмерно дорогие развлечения мне не нужны.  
— Лили Баронс и Джордж Каннингем в «Любовном напитке» не нужны? — насмешливо поинтересовался Шерлок. Он прекрасно знал, сколько сил потратил Джон, чтобы достать билет на галёрку, и как огорчился, когда ничего не получилось.  
Джон смотрел с недоверием:  
— Чем опера может тебя заинтересовать? Да ещё такая.  
— Какая?  
— Сюжет для тебя слишком примитивный, тем более с любовной тематикой.  
— С каких пор изящная и лаконичная простота стала примитивом? — возмутился Шерлок. — В «Любовном напитке» идеально воспроизведены и лиричность, и ирония народных песен. А «глас народа — глас божий», знаешь ли. И психологическая, и сюжетная обоснованность оперы безупречна. Добавь к этому, что партии Альдины и Неморино исполняют Лили Баронс и Джордж Каннингем, одни из лучших сопрано и теноров современности. Застать их в Лондоне, да ещё одновременно, нелегко, слишком много зарубежных контрактов.  
Джон вытянул губы трубочкой — знак задумчивости:  
— В оценке оперы и исполнителей ты прав, но странно, что тебя вдруг заинтересовало искусство. Почему, Шерлок? В честь какого расследования? И что должен сделать для него я, если ты расщедрился на столь дорогую подачку?  
— То, что я не говорил об опере с тобой, не означает, что я её не люблю. Я всего лишь не предполагал, что классическая музыка может интересовать тебя.  
— Ну ещё бы — кто я, а кто ты... Шерлок, ты столько раз лазил в мой ноутбук, неужели не удосужился заглянуть в папку «Музыка»? Хотя, о чём я спрашиваю — человеческое в человеке тебя никогда не интересовало. Так, Шерлок, у меня приём, а ты отнимаешь у больных время. Уходи.  
Шерлок оторопел. Такого он не ждал. Чтобы Джон, который педантично вырезал из газет купоны на скидки в магазинах и подгадывал покупки к распродажам, отказался от дармовых билетов, да ещё и в партер? Тем более, что есть такая замечательная отмазка для гордости как рассрочка.  
— Я неправильно выбрал оперу? Ты хочешь не любовную комедию, а социальную драму? Или послушать инструментальные произведения?  
— Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты не мешал мне работать. У меня приём, если ты не заметил.  
В кабинет вошёл Себастиан Уилкс.  
— Это работа?! — возмутился Шерлок. — Левых пациентов принимать?  
Уилкс злорадно ухмыльнулся.  
— Я не левый, а законный пациент. За пожертвование в фонд поликлиники главврач разрешил мне лечиться здесь.  
— Ну и зачем тебе вонючая муниципалка с очередями длиной в милю?  
— Затем, что здесь есть по-настоящему толковые врачи, которые лечат, а не пытаются срубить с пациента побольше денег.  
— А у тебя внезапный финансовый кри...  
— Себастиан, ты заключение невропатолога принёс? — перебил Джон.  
Уилкс протянул ему листок бумаги. Джон пробежал взглядом по строчкам.  
— Ну вот видишь, нейропроводимость не нарушена. Рентгеновские снимки никаких деструктивных процессов тоже не выявили. В порядке твоё колено, не нужна ему никакая операция. А боли — это остаточное явление после недолеченного перелома. Ты ведь на физопроцедуры после того, как гипс сняли, не ходил?  
— У меня было очень много работы, и...  
— ...и вот теперь пожинаешь результаты своего наплевательского отношения к здоровью. Всех денег не заработаешь, а здоровье не купишь. Будешь теперь вместо двух недель ходить на физиопроцедуры и лечебную гимнастику месяц, если не больше. Снимай штаны, посмотрю ещё раз твоё колено. Анализы анализами, а собственные пальцы в некоторых случаях надёжнее.  
Уилкс ушёл за ширму. Джон взял со стола билеты, сунул Шерлоку и ушёл к Уилксу.  
.............  
.............  
Шерлок сидел в кабинете Лестрейда и, тыча кончиком карандаша в фотографии с мест преступлений, объяснял, чего хотел добиться взломщик-рисовальщик своими проникновениями и как он, скорее всего, выглядит. В выражениях не стеснялся — задачка примитивнейшая, а эти долбанные бобби не могут разглядеть того, что у них под носом, увязли как корова в болоте.  
— Да ты хоть раз в жизни корову видел? — разозлился Лестрейд. — И болото?  
— В загородном доме родителей было и то, и другое.  
Лестрейд попытался представить себе загородный дом, в приусадебный участок которого входят ферма и болото. Воображение не справлялось, вспоминались только фотографии герцогских дворцов из школьного учебника истории. «Ладно, я понимаю, что Холмсы держат ферму — хотят питаться только экологически чистыми и свежими продуктами. Но на кой чёрт им болото?! Чтобы коротать досуг, охотясь на вальдшнепов и цапель? Но какой смысл стрелять зверьё, которое и съесть-то толком нельзя? Это же не зайцы и не утки. Правильно говорят, что все аристократы со сдвигом. Особенно те, у кого есть лишние деньги. С обнищавшими ещё можно дело иметь, но эти точно чокнутые».  
Шерлок тем временем закончил монолог и, не прощаясь, вышел из кабинета.  
...Поставленная Лестрейдом задачка отвлекла лишь на короткое время. Все мысли опять занимал Джон Ватсон. «В чём я ошибся, почему он не принял приглашение? И как будто даже обиделся. Чёрт! Джон среди примитивной и предсказуемой человеческой массы самый примитивный и предсказуемый. Но почему в любой хоть сколько-нибудь значимой ситуации я не могу просчитать его поступки? И что понадобилось от Джона Уилксу? Он действительно приходил ради лечения или хочет втянуть этого ушехлопа в финансовую афёру? Надо побыстрее вернуть Джона на Бейкер-стрит, пока он не впутался в какую-нибудь скверную историю».  
.............  
.............  
После работы Молли Хупер любила пройтись по маленьким магазинчикам сувениров и антикварным лавочкам, посмотреть витрины с фарфоровыми безделушками, иногда купить что-нибудь в свою коллекцию. Такие прогулки снимали усталость и помогали справиться с депрессией безо всяких лекарств.  
Рабочий день заканчивался всего лишь за полтора часа до закрытия магазинов, поэтому следовало поторопиться.  
— Доктор Хупер! — вошла в раздевалку старшая медсестра. — У вас сегодня сверхурочные. Слушатели курсов переподготовки Красного Креста.  
— А я здесь при чём?  
— Поскольку курсы частично расположены в Бартсе, вы входите в экзаменационную комиссию по патанатомии и должны подготовить слушателей к сдаче. Вот программа занятий и список экзаменационных вопросов.  
— Подготовить? — возмутилась Молли. — Это не первокурсники, а дипломированные врачи! Они прекрасно справятся сами.  
— Приказ дирекции, доктор Хупер. Не я составляла программу, и не я назначала её исполнителей. Но доктор Кёрлис и доктор Грей занимаются с дневными студентами, поэтому всю переподготовку приказали отдать вам.  
— Я не занимаюсь педпрактикой, это оговорено в контракте.  
— Доктор Хупер, вы можете пойти в дирекцию и оспорить приказ, но толку не будет — курсистов надо учить, а из свободных паталогов в Бартсе только вы. Доктор Хупер, не расстраивайтесь так! — голос медсестры стал сочувственным. — Это всего лишь на две недели, и студенты — взрослые люди, с ними не будет никаких хлопот. А оплата за сверхурочные никогда не помешает.  
Молли досадливо дёрнула плечом. Вечерние прогулки она ценила гораздо дороже прибавки к зарплате.  
— Чтоб им всем... — Молли со злостью ударила кулачком по стене.  
— Доктор Хупер, срывать досаду лучше на курсистах, чем на стенке.  
— И то верно. Где эти... слушатели?  
— В пятой лекционной.  
Молли надела свежий халат, взяла распечатку с программой и экзаменационными вопросами.  
...В кабинете её ждали человек двадцать. Судя по отсутствию болтовни, шуток и лёгкому напряжению, все они из разных групп и сегодня первый день вместе.  
Лицо одного из курсистов показалось знакомым. Да, точно, это тот самый парень, который последнее время постоянно сопровождал Шерлока. И которому Шерлок уделял внимания больше, чем всему остальному человечеству вместе взятому, в том числе и Молли.  
Доктор Хупер прикусила губу, пряча злорадную усмешку. У неё появился превосходный способ расквитаться с этим Как-Его-Там-Зовут за невнимание Шерлока — ведь именно с его появлением Шерлок вообще перестал замечать Молли, даже кофе ему приносил новоявленный напарник.  
В группе ни один слушатель не сдаст экзамен с первого раза. И со второго тоже. При этом вся группа будет знать, кто виноват в том, что к ним предъявляются сверхзавышенные требования.  
Этот Как-Его-Там-Зовут не единожды проклянёт тот день, когда познакомился с Шерлоком Холмсом. И совершенно точно прекратит всякое знакомство с ним, если не захочет лишиться диплома врача.  
.............  
.............

Примечание: Фанфик не заморожен, но вряд ли будет продолжен, поскольку автор глубоко разочарован вторым сезоном, который оказался полным отстоем. А третий сезон был ещё хуже второго.


End file.
